My Dryer Is A Portal to Other Worlds? Volume I
by DrJolly
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old girl gets sucked through her old dryer and ends up in the world of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean? Read to find out! Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did, though. Everyone would love me!
1. Chapter 1

"Monica, bring down your dirty clothes!" my mother called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down," I shouted absently, turning up the volume on my computer. I was watching the new trailer for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest after watching The Curse of the Black Pearl for the millionth time. I was (in)famous for my obsession with pirates. My friends teased me, my family laughed at me, and I was sure my dog Rex had gotten tired of the sounds of swordfights and cannon fire coming from my room. As for me? I couldn't get enough of it.

Once the trailer was over, I rushed into my room, gathered all the dirty articles of clothing strewn over my floor, and dumped them into my green laundry basket. I tore down the stairs, nearly tripping over my own feet, and rushed to the laundry room.

"Sorry, Monica, you're the last one...again," said my mother. "You know what that means--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I have to do the first load," I grumbled. My sisters _always_ beat me downstairs--and whether it was for laundry day or emptying the dishwasher, I was always the one stuck doing the most work. I had my clumsiness to blame for that.

"Did you fall down the stairs again?" my mother asked curiously, helping me sort the whites into one basket.

"Almost, but I caught myself!" I said proudly. Any time I prevented myself from tripping, slipping, or falling flat on my face was, in my opinion, a reason for celebration.

"Good. I'd hate for you to miss this load," Mom joked. "Well, get a move on, I'm taking your sisters shopping for dresses for the wedding--thank goodness you've already got yours!"

"Alright, have fun!" I dumped the whites into the washer and proceeded to get the cycle going.

When my mother and sisters were gone, I sat in the kitchen and rubbed my eyes. I was remembering a time I had gotten a bloody nose playing catch with my father in the backyard when I was 7. He had rushed me inside and sat me down on the same chair I was sitting on now. He had told me jokes to keep me distracted from the pain in my nose and the blood running down my face.

"Why is six afraid of seven?" he had asked, pausing in his attempts to stop the blood that was flowing from my nose.

"Why?" I had sniffled. I really didn't care at the time. I mean, really, I was soaked in my own blood! And yet the joke had worked...

"Because seven 'ate' nine!" he had exclaimed, a goofy grin spreading across his face. This had ultimately been what stopped my crying, but that jokes remains my favorite to this day.

My father died when I was fourteen, in a car crash when he was coming home from work one day. There had been a drunk driver coming the opposite way, and he had hit my father's car head-on. the police said he died instantly, with almost no pain. They still haven't caught the man who killed my father.

The last year has been hard on my family, but we've managed. My mother always said that Dad wouldn't have wanted us to be "mopey" when he was gone. It was a nod to his funny, easy-going nature, I guess. A nature that I had inherited, along with my aunts' wit and fondness for sarcasm.

My eyes watering, I returned upstairs to watch the Pirates trailer again. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl was my favorite movie--and it had also been my father's.


	2. Chapter 2

After watching the trailer, I felt a little better. _That crazy Jack_, I thought. He was my favorite character, and never failed to cheer me up. Then again, he was my father's favorite character for the same reason...

I shook the thought out of my mind, my eyes wandering around my room, where I had been watching the trailer on my computer. My gaze fell on my black mutt, Rex, who was sleeping peacefully on my purple beanbag.

_That reminds me of the time Dad...oh, crap._ I groaned, frustrated, as thoughts of my father crept back into my mind. I hated these moments: I would feel the need to push the memories away, but feel guilty at the same time for wanting to forget my own father.

I decided to watch The Curse of the Black Pearl again. This seemed like a good compromise to me, as it would remind me of pleasant memories with my father and keep me distracted from sad thoughts. Except when Elizabeth was with her father.

When the music on the DVD main menu started blaring from my speakers, Rex woke up and groaned.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled, selecting Play. "You can leave if you want!"

Rex started to stand up, but then thought better of it and curled back up in the beanbag.

"Yeah, I knew you were too lazy." Grinning, I lay down and snuggled into my quilt, centering my attention on the small TV on the shelf next to my bed.

I got to the part where the wall in the jail was blown out, freeing all of the prisoners except Jack.

"Hey, that's the kind of luck I have!" I muttered. "Having to do extra chores all the ti--holy crap, chores!"

Remembering my task of doing the laundry, I paused the movie and scrambled to get free of my quilt, managing to fall off my bed in the process. If I had any traits to rival my clumsiness, it was my forgetfulness. Rex stared at me with his deep black eyes, a pitying expression on his face.

"Shut up!" I groaned, not managing to hold back a giggle and a snort. Sometimes the stupid things I did cracked me up!

Once I was free of my virtual quilted prison (which took me forever considering the messy state of my room and my klutziness), I sprinted downstairs, with Rex barking at my heels, and skidded to a halt in front of the laundry room. Well, it wasn't so much as a skid as it was an I-almost-fell-over-and-broke-my-neck.

"Blegh!" I wrinkled my nose as I lifted the sopping heap of clothes from the washer, the stench of bleach stinging my nostrils. Rex scrunched his eyes closed and began scratching his snout.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but noooo," I huffed, dumping the heavy pile into a basket.

I took a breather before heaving the clothes into the dryer. Although I wasn't out of shape, struggling to escape a quilt and racing downstairs was taxing for me, especially as I had been laying in bed for a while.

Finally, I grabbed the basket and started dumping clothes into the dryer. I groaned as I noticed how wet my cutoff bluejean capris and purple T-shirt got.

When all of the white load was in the old green dryer, I shut the door and picked the right drying cycle. Finished, I sighed happily. Any chore done was a chore well done, in my opinion, especially with my track record. Barely a few weeks went by without my dropping a plate or bowl when loading or emptying the dishwasher. And don't even get me started on the number of socks I had managed to lose in that damn dryer!

_Speaking of socks..._ I thought. I had noticed a stray one that hadn't made it into the basket with the rest of the whites. I opened the door and tossed the wet sock in...and noticed a strange light coming from the inside of the dryer.

"What the...?" I muttered, frowning. In all of my loads of laundry, I had never noticed anything like this.

"Ah, well...the old thing's probably malfunctioning," I said to Rex. "You know how many days it's seen..."

As if in answer to my scrounging for a logical explanation, Rex started barking at the old green appliance.

I peered into the back of the dryer, sticking my head into the opening. Then I realized how stupid I must look with my butt sticking in the air, my clothes wet and my dog barking at me like a mother yelling at her bratty kids...and I started laughing. I tried to pull my head out of the dryer, but it felt like I was being pulled in...

Alarmed, I tried to brace my arms against the opening of the dryer, but found that the hole was getting bigger and bigger!

"Okay, okay, I'm not laughing at you anymore!"

The light was growing brighter as I was thrust into the dryer. Soon I was nearly blind from the light and my ears were filled with a whooshing noise and the high-pitched barks of Rex...and then I knew nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, blinded by the light and deafened by the whooshing in my ears. I felt that I was tumbling through the air. _Well, if you can call this air, _I thought. I was too shocked to scream and too curious to try and fight my way back to my laundry room.

After a few more seconds in limbo, I felt my feet lightly touch solid ground. Relieved, I focused all of my energy on getting to the ground...and fell flat on my face.

_Wow, what a great way to start an adventure!_ I thought sarcastically. I lay there for a moment, eyes closed, afraid that I might have broken a bone. I tried gingerly moving different limbs...yes, everything seemed to be in working order.

I was about to heave myself up when I heard a familiar voice say softly, "Mother's love!"

My eyes snapped open. I slowly looked ahead of me...and there was a pair of black boots. I carefully started looking up from there, having to crane my neck to get a good look at...Mr. Gibbs.

I quickly rolled over and sat up, my back to Gibbs, and found myself facing two wooden and glass doors that also looked strangely familiar.

_This is a dream, Monica,_ I told myself. _You've been watching Pirates too much lately, and you've gone mad. Now, you'll just turn around and you'll be back in the laundry room...right? _

I slowly stood up and turned around. _Holy shit!_ I thought. _The whole bloody crew...and...Captain...Jack..._

For the second time in five minutes, I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was lying on a cot in a small room with wooden walls. I sat up quickly, looking around, and was overcome by a wave of dizziness.

"Hold on, love, you'll want to get your energy back."

I froze, hardly believing it to be true. I nervously glanced to my right and saw Captain Jack Sparrow sitting in a chair next to the cot. Yes, it was Jack all right--the slur, the eyeliner...the rum! He was wet, too...I quickly started racking my brain for a scene in The Curse of the Black Pearl when Jack was wet, wanting to place when in the movies I was, but I was still a little disoriented.

"Wh--whe--"

"You're on the Black Pearl, young missy, and I am its captain, Jack Sparrow. We are currently leaving Port Royal, as I had some...business there, but the crew and I have been wondering what to do with you. And, as I am the one with the most authority on this ship, it will be I who is asking you the questions, savvy? So, who exactly are you, and how did you get on my ship?"

I sat there, speechless. I had actually been about to ask when and where I was, but he had answered that...mostly. I decided it would be best to humor him at the moment.

"My name is Monica Connors. I...I really don't know how I got here, I--"

"What kind of accent is that?" Jack asked curiously.

I racked my brain. _What year was Pirates set in? Early 1700s. So America doesn't even exist yet, much less have its own accent..._

"Uh, it's...well, it's...Australian," I lied, sincerely hoping he had never met an Australian--or worse, been to Australia. I wasn't even sure if Australia existed, either. I cursed myself for not paying more attention in my geography class.

"Hmm..."_He bought it!_ I thought happily...then I thought about how strange it was for me to be telling my favorite character in a movie that I was from Australia when I was, in fact, from Houston, Texas.

"Why on Earth are you dressed like that?"

_Oh, shit._

"Well, I was...uh...fashions are much different in Australia..." _Well, at least he forgot about the "How did I get here" question!_

"Women wearing pants, no shoes, and exposing that much skin won't go over well here," Jack mused, looking me over. I looked down at my bare feet, taking note of the green toe ring on the second toe of my left foot. "Not that I don't mind seeing that much skin..."

I shot him a shocked glance, folding my arms in front of me.

"Relax, love, I was only jokin'...besides, you're a bit young, aren't you? How old?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah. Well. I'm sorry then, Miss Connors." He gave me a sly smile, and I almost swooned right then and there.

"So...so, what have you...been...doing?" I asked lamely, trying--and failing--to sound casual.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Well, I..." _I need to find out when in the movies I am, or if I'm even in a movie!_ "I was just wondering what you do on this ship."

He grinned. "Miss Connors, this is a pirate ship--the fastest pirate ship in the Caribbean."

"I know," I blurted.

_STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_

"You know?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "Now how would you know that, young missy?"

I was beating myself up for letting that slip. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I'm sure I--"

"No. Trust me." _Oh, God, what kind of mess have I got in now!_

"Fine. But that still leaves us with the question of how you got on my ship. Or will I not believe that, either?"

"No, you won't. Actually, I don't think I believe it myself..."

Jack stood up, shrugging. "Fine. If you won't give me answers, I won't give you any."

I stood up too, despite the limited amount of space. "Wait, that's not fair! You'll just think I'm crazy!"

Jack stared down into my eyes. I couldn't help but notice how close together we were standing.

"Trust me, I know how that feels." Jack said, leaning into me with every other syllable. "And it's not that bad, actually. It can work to your advantage."

With that, he gave another small smile and sidestepped to the door.

"Good day, Miss Connors...if that _is_ your real name."

He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I stood there, shocked, for a few moments before plopping down on the bed. How could this have happened? How long would I be in the 1700s? How would I get back? Would I be able to convince Jack to help me somehow? But how could he help?

These questions buzzed through my mind as I sat there. I remembered his words: "It can work to your advantage." _How could being transported to a movie world possibly work to my advantage!_ I thought angrily.

After a few minutes of moping, sulking, and generally wallowing in my self-pity, I decided to simply tell Jack the truth and see what would happen. _What's the worst thing that could happen?_ I thought, standing up and brushing the dirt off my clothes. _He did say that being crazy could be an advantage...maybe he'll trust me more if I tell him the truth!_

_But then he might just ignore you and send you off the Pearl,_ a little voice in my head said. _You can't trust him to act as you presume he will._

"Well, it's worth a shot," I said aloud. "They always say honesty is the best course..."

And with that, I squared my shoulders and pulled open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself below deck, in an area of the Black Pearl I had never seen on screen before. I looked around cautiously, wondering what part of the ship I was in. It seemed that the room I had just come out of was a storage room. I decided to just explore and find my way up.

It was a dream come true for me. I actually got to roam around the Black Pearl! I crept around below deck, afraid of meeting one of the pirates. I was pretty sure the whole crew had seen me, but I was still unsure of how they would react to seeing a fifteen-year-old girl in strange clothing wandering around their ship.

I noticed a table covered with extra swords, pistols, and knives. _Excellent!_ I thought, carefully picking up one of the swords. It was heavier than I had expected--I guess I had assumed they would be lighter because of the ease that the characters of the movies handled them with.

I held the sword in my right hand and examined the handle and blade. The handle was simple, with a silver hilt and a black grip. The wrought metal that surrounded it swirled just above my hand. The blade was a bit dull, probably from lack of use. It curved slightly up, ending in a sharp point.

"Holy crap," I whispered. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"What, you don't like it here?"

I gasped and turned around quickly, dropping the sword. Jack was standing a few feet behind me.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to scare you," he said, coming closer to the table.

"I wasn't scared!" I said defensively. "I just thought I was alone." I took a deep breath to steady my breathing. Although I didn't want to admit it to him, Jack had scared me. And it literally took my breath away to find my favorite fictional character staring at me...an exceptionally _hot_ fictional character...

"Ah, you found the armory, then," Jack remarked, gesturing towards the table.

"Armory?" I asked incredulously. "This is a table."

"Yes, well, the ship's a little disorganized," Jack said. "We're still trying to clear out all of the things Barbossa had on here..." He noticed me gazing at the sword. "Oh, you like this one?" he asked, sounding delighted. "Good. You can have it."

"What--we won't be fighting anyone anytime soon, will we?"

"It's possible, but not probable," said Jack, picking through the weapons on the table. "You never know when you might need to...defend yourself."

"But I can't fight!" I exclaimed." I've never shot a gun in my life, and I doubt I can handle a sword."

Jack paused in his searching and looked up at me. "What, do you want me to train you or something?"

"That would be nice."

"Maybe some other time, love. For now, I have a ship to captain."

"Yet you still had time to come down here and talk to me."

Jack smirked and moved closer to me. "Just had to make sure you weren't makin' any trouble."

He moved me out of the way with his arm while handing me the sword.

"Oh, and you might want to find some shoes, love. The splinters are terrible." Jack flounced--I really can't think of better word for how he walks...sashayed?--to the stairs.

I stood there for a moment, collecting my thoughts. _Maybe I can talk to him while he's...doing whatever it is he does when he's captaining._

Unsure of what to do with my sword, glanced back at the "armory." This time, I noticed a brown belt with a few sheaths. I picked up curiously, and, grinning, tried it on. It was a little big, but it worked. I stuck the sword in a sheath on my left and shoved a knife in a smaller sheath on my right. I didn't trust the pistols; I had heard they could backfire when unused for too long.

I then looked around for some boots. I found a pile of them on the floor next to the table. _Hot damn!_ I thought, grinning. _Genuine pirate boots!_

The boots I chose were well-worn, but not ratty. They were brown and reached up to about mid-calf, where my cutoffs ended. They were the smallest pair I could find, but they were still a little big for me. Which is saying something, I guess, since my feet are pretty big--which led to my clumsiness.

Pleased with my new accessories, I picked my way through the ropes, crates, and lanterns that littered the floor and hung from the ceiling. More than once the sword caught on something, jerking me back and pulling the belt down. And the boots were a little hard to get used to, with the overturned flaps and soft material.

Suddenly the ship lurched forward violently. Caught off guard, I was tripped over a stray lantern and fell into a pile of coiled ropes. The Pearl was rocking back and forth, and I was totally unprepared. Grimacing, I stood up shakily, trying to steady myself.

The weapons on the armory table slid to the floor as the Pearl made another lurch forward. I leaped out of the way of a lantern that went crashing to the floor.

_Oh, great, I get to ride on the Black Pearl, and now I'm gonna die on it!_

I rushed--well, I _tried_ to rush--to the stairs, tripping twice and dodging ropes. I finally stumbled on to the first stair, exhausted. I pulled my way up, having to stop and lean against the banisters whenever the ship made a particularly nasty lurch. Finally, I came to a trapdoor-like contraption over my head. Excited, I pushed against it.

Nothing happened.

I grit my teeth and pushed again. The damn door was too heavy! I used all of my strength to open it, but it barely moved. I groaned in frustration and flopped down on the stairs.

Suddenly the door opened. I looked up in surprise, squinting against the bright sun.

"Couldn't get the door open, missy?"

It was Mr. Gibbs. Unsure of how to reply, I grabbed his offered hand and pulled myself up.

"Uh, no. I've always been a bit of a weakling..." I smiled sheepishly.

Mr. Gibbs said nothing, staring at me. I guess he was kind of afraid of me, being so superstitious and all. He hadn't liked it when Elizabeth and Anamaria were on his ship, so he was probably anxious about a teenage girl coming out of nowhere.

Besides his worries about women, I had always liked Mr. Gibbs. "Curse ya for breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" was one of my favorite lines in the film.

Gibbs stopped his staring and turned away. I thought I saw him crossing himself and drinking out of his flask out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't be sure.

Smiling to myself, I looked around for my first real look at the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

I thought I was going to faint again.

We were already far away from Port Royal, which was just a small speck in the distance behind us. Before us, there was the vast open ocean. I had never thought the ocean could look so beautiful, alluring, and dangerous all at the same time.

I watched the crew scurrying around, adjusting sails and ropes. I noticed many characters from the movie, including Cotton, who was helping heaving up a sail, and Anamaria, who was at the helm.

_But these aren't characters in a movie anymore, _I thought wonderingly. _Now, they're real people..._

"Miss Connors!"

I turned to see Jack standing behind me--again--but this time he was standing at the edge of the ship.

I started walking toward him, but instead fell to my knees as the ship took another heave.

"You've got some lousy sea legs, I see."

I glanced up to see Jack standing in front of me, offering a hand.

I took it gratefully. "I've never been on a ship before," I admitted, standing up. I noticed how rough his hands were, calloused in some places, but I liked the feeling just the same.

"Ah, so you've armed yourself," Jack said approvingly.

"Well, I tried," I said. The boots are a little big, and the belt..." I trailed off, looking down and gesturing toward it.

"That can be fixed!" Jack reached for my hips and adjusted my belt. I was glad he was looking at it, because I started blushing furiously.

"Wait--you don't have to--"

"There." He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

The belt was now hanging loosely on my right hip, with the left end with the sword drooping.

"Now, that looks..." Jack hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"Badass?" I remarked with a little laugh.

He frowned. "What's 'badass'?"

"Uh, it means...like...'cool', or...well, not really 'impressive,' but just...I don't know, 'good'?"

"Uh huh," he said, rubbing his beard, eyes still on my belt. "Well, come on, then, I want to show you something really...badass." 

Jack led me to his original spot at the edge of the ship. "So you said you've never been on a ship before. Don't they have ships in Australia?"

I looked the other way and sighed, knowing it was time to tell him the truth. "Jack, I--"

"Would you look at this view!"

I looked back at him--and he was gone. No--he was up in the rigging on the side of the ship!

"Come on up, look at this!" Jack extended his hand once again, offering to pull me up.

I hesitated, unsure that I would be able to balance myself on the rigging as easily as he had. Then, feeling a surge of excitement, I grabbed his hand and let myself be pulled up beside him on the ropes.

We stood on the edge of the boat, gripping the ropes. Once he was sure I had steadied myself, Jack let go of me and stared off into the sunset.

A little afraid, I looked up too--and gasped. Before me was the most breathtaking sunset I had ever seen.

I glanced at Jack, who was just taking it in.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, shaking my head and staring into the horizon.

"Yes, it is...it's really badass." Jack continued staring at the sunset. "Oh, were you going to say something? Before I pulled you up here?"

"What? Oh--yeah, I was," I said distractedly. "Jack, I'm not from Australia at all, I'm from--"

The Pearl lurched yet again, without warning, and I was pitched overboard.


	5. Chapter 5

I tumbled down, too surprised to scream. I fell for what seemed like a very short time before I hit the icy water. My whole body was thrown beneath the surface, and I struggled to swim up against the waves the Pearl was making. I finally surfaced, spluttering and gasping for air, just in time to see Jack dive in after me.

He had a rope in his hand, and I marveled at the fact that he didn't drop it. I tried to keep an eye on him, but I had already been swept pretty far from the ship. It was hard to keep my head up for long, so I concentrated on floating. I had never been much of a swimmer, and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to tread water long enough for Jack to reach me.

I gasped as a large wave suddenly came down over my head. I was pushed even farther from the surface, and I had almost no breath. I tried to open my eyes in the water, but they stung from the salt. I accidentally inhaled some water into my nose, making me cough. I needed air! I started thrashing blindly, panicking, hoping I could get to the surface.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around me, pulling me up. Spent, I went limp. I hoped I would get to the surface before I drowned from the water in my lungs...

Finally. I surfaced, coughing up water. I turned around to see Jack's face.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, shivering in the freezing water. Jack swam closer, and I wrapped my arms around is neck and shoulders. I looked up and found us closer to the Pearl. _Jack must have brought me closer to the ship when bringing me up,_ I thought.

Jack made sure I had a good hold on him and wrapped one arm around my back. His other hand was wrapped firmly in the rope.

"Hang on!"

That was the only warning I had before we were hauled upward.

I shut my eyes and buried my face in Jack's neck as we flew up. When I felt us coming down again, my eyes snapped open to see the deck of the Pearl coming closer and closer.

Jack and I fell to the deck in a wet, shivering heap. I had landed on top of him, and I quickly rolled off to see if he was okay.

"Blast it, I told ya that girl was bad luck!" Mr. Gibbs let go of the end of rope he had been pulling and pulled Jack up, looking him over.

"No worries, Mr. Gibbs, no one was hurt!" said Jack, pretty jovially for someone who had just had to swim in the freezing ocean twice in one day.

Mr. Gibbs grumbled something about "rotten luck" and "cursed women" before stalking off. The rest of the crew, seeing that their captain was fine, dispersed.

Jack turned around to see me still sitting on the deck, dumping water out of my boots.

"Come along, Miss Connors, I'd like a word in my quarters," he said, without waiting for me to get up.

"Oh, no one make a fuss over me, I'm fine," I muttered under my breath, shoving the boots back on my feet.

Grumbling, I followed him through the wood and glass doors I had seen earlier.

Jack offered me a seat at the table I recognized as the one Barbossa had served Elizabeth dinner on in The Curse of the Black Pearl. He went further into the room, rummaging around in a pile I couldn't quite see clearly, and produced two grey blankets and a dusty bottle filled with a dark red liquid.

As Jack placed a blanket around my shoulders, I noticed his right hand had been badly burned by the rope. His skin was pink and raw in some places, but in most it was red and bloody.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed, seizing his hand and looking it over.

"Please, Miss Connors--"

"Call me Monica."

"Well, then, Monica, I appreciate your concern, but it's not that bad," Jack said, removing his hand from my grip. "Besides, it hurts worse with your wet, salty hair dripping onto it."

"Oh...sorry."

There was an uncomfortable silence as he pulled up a chair close to mine, the blanket draped over his shoulders and the bottle between us on the table. He took the bottle, uncorked it, and took a deep swig.

"Ah...glad to see the rum's not gone," I remarked without thinking.

Jack stopped in mid-gulp and stared at me, frowning, with the bottle still at his lips. He slowly placed the bottle back on the table, swallowing, and asked carefully, "Why do you say that?"

I sighed in frustration at my slip-up. Why couldn't I remember to keep my mouth shut!

"Look, I'm not from Australia. I'm from the future. I come from a place called Houston..."

I proceeded to describe to him the future of America, reciting everything I knew from my history lessons.

_God, this is bizarre,_ I thought, watching Jack's wide eyed expression. _He obviously thinks I'm crazy..._

When I was done explaining America and Texas, I began telling him about the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I described everything I knew about his life, from when he arrived at Port Royal to when he was rescued from the gallows and when he returned to the Black Pearl. I let him know I knew how he got off the island he had been marooned on by Barbossa and the rest of his crew. I explained that I knew he had to pay his soul to Davy Jones, which I had gathered from the Internet about Dead Man's Chest. When I was finished, I took a deep breath and waited for him to speak.

He stared at me. He didn't say anything at first, just...stared. Then, with an abruptness that made me jump, he seized the bottle and took several long gulps.

"How..." He stopped, probably quite disoriented from the rum, swallowed, and continued. "How did you get here then?" he slurred.

I frowned, shocked. The whole movie thing didn't even faze him! _Must be the rum,_ I thought, shaking my head.

"Well, I was doing the laundry, and I opened the dryer while--"

"Hang on," he said, waving his hands in front of his face drunkenly. "What's a dryer?"

"It's a machine that dries clothes," I said quickly, afraid he might keel over at any second. "Anyway, I opened it while it was running and noticed a weird light coming from it, so I stuck my head in to see what it was, you know? And then my head was being sucked in! And then my whole body was, too, and I was tumbling through the air in this bright light and whooshing and the next thing I knew I was here."

I took a deep breath after my rambling and waited for him to reply. He opened his mouth, appearing to be choosing his words carefully. _Finally,_ I thought, _I can get his judgment! Does he think I'm crazy? Will he want me on his ship anymore? Now I'll get to find out!_

"We could use a 'dryer' right now," Jack slurred.

I stared at him incredulously. Had anything I had just said gotten through to him? Well, besides explaining what a dryer was.

"What? What're you angry about?"

I guess my frustration must have shown through on my face. "It's just...I just spent forever explaining this to you, and you don't even care!"

"Whoa--I care, young missy!" said Jack quickly. "I said we could use a dryer right now, didn't you hear?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I had had the strangest, most taxing day of my life, and here sat Captain Jack Sparrow, just going on and on about dryers.

"Hey, come on love," he said softly, leaning closer to me in his chair. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

I looked back at him ruefully. Was he being serious, or was he just drunk?

"Here. Drink this," Jack said, handing me the bottle of rum.

I took it cautiously, noticing that it was still quite full. "Um...no, thanks," I said quickly, setting back on the table.

It was Jack's turn to look incredulous. "What do you mean, 'no'?" he asked, frowning. "It'll warm you up. And make you feel better," he added, pushing the bottle towards me.

"But I'm too young..." I looked at the bottle, and then back up at Jack. He was staring at me intently, as if he was willing me to drink the rum.

_Oh, what the hell, _I thought, grabbing the bottle. _I think I've earned it, after this day._

Without pausing to think, I took a swig of rum.

As soon as the liquid hit my tongue, I spit it out.

"Blegh! That's disgusting!" I exclaimed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I examined the bottle. "Are you sure this is good?"

"You just wasted all that!" said Jack, gesturing towards the spit-out rum that had splattered on the table.

"Sorry...but that was really disgusting," I said, setting the bottle back on the table again. "Are you sure it hasn't gone bad or something?"

Jack, who had previously been miffed at all the wasted rum, now let a smile spread across his face. "'Gone bad'? '_Gone bad_! Clearly you've never drunk a drop of alcohol in your life!"

"Hello? I'm only fifteen!" I yelled, but I, too, had a wide grin on my face.

"Well, so much for the rum idea," Jack muttered, pushing himself out of his chair and digging through another pile in the room. "Why don't we find you some new clothes to change into?"

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

He turned back around and smirked. "The rum, love!"

"Oh...right." I sat in silence, thinking. "By the way...I never did thank you properly for saving me."

Jack straightened up and turned around, some clothes in his arms. "So?"

"So...so thank you," I said lamely, feeling foolish.

He walked closer in me, dumping the clothes in my lap and moving his face very close to mine. "You're welcome."

There was another awkward silence as he was leaning over me, staring into my eyes. I broke his gaze hesitantly, my eyes dropping down to the clothes.

"How did you...how do you know my size?" I asked nervously, swallowing. Why did he have to get so damn close to me!

"Simple," Jack said, standing up. (I breathed a sigh of relief...or was it disappointment?) "These were the smallest I could find."

"Oh," I said stupidly. I cursed myself for not being better with words.

Jack moved away from me, picking up the bottle of rum and corking it. "Well, you can go back to your room, Miss Connors. I--"

"Please, call me Monica," I insisted, standing up. "You saved my life; I think we can be on first-name terms."

I had been looking down at the clothes in my hands, too nervous to look at Jack. I looked up at him when he didn't reply, and found him staring at me.

"Uh...unless, that is, you just want me to call you Captain..."

Jack blinked and shook his head a little. "No, Jack is fine...Monica."

I shivered when he said my name, staring at me so intently like that. _Oh, right_, I thought suddenly. _He's drunk!_

"Well," he said, apparently over his little spell, "good night then, Monica."

"Good night, Jack," I said, a bit of a smile on my face. I turned for the door, the blanket still over my shoulders and the clothes in my arms.

"Oh...and Jack?" I asked, turning back towards him.

"Yeah?"

I hesitated, unsure of why I had just done that. "Uh...sorry about your rum."

I thought I saw a small smile on his face before I exited his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving Jack with his rum, I went across the deck to where the trapdoor was. To where I _thought_ the trapdoor was. I hadn't realized how long I had spent explaining my predicament to Jack. The sun had fully set now, and the ship was completely dark save for the few lanterns being carried by crew members or hanging suspended by ropes over different parts of the deck.

I continued wandering across the deck, shuffling timidly, afraid I would bump into someone. Finally, my feet found the upraised border of the trapdoor. I heaved a sigh of relief and dropped to my knees to try to open it.

Of course, I couldn't lift the door. I groaned, exhausted and thinking of the bed below deck. I was so tired...and this stupid door was too heavy for me!

"Why me?" I moaned quietly, pulling up on the hatch as hard as I could. "_Why me_!"

I heard footsteps to my right and looked up quickly, not wanting to be caught whining. Mr. Gibbs was standing next to me, lantern in hand. Without a word, he bent down and lifted the hatch.

"Thanks...I guess," I muttered after dropping below deck, ducking quickly as he dropped the trapdoor.

I stumbled toward my room, dry clothes in hand. The heaving ship was starting to make me feel a little sick. I reached my door and opened it--and grabbed a nearby wooden bucket as an afterthought.

Once inside the familiar room, I realized that there was no light. Groaning, I set the bucket on the ground, hung my belt on the back of the chair, and threw the blanket and dry clothes on the bed.

I stumped out of the room, looking around for the nearest spare lantern. Fortunately, there were lanterns hanging all around the big open space my room and the "armory" were in.

I grabbed the nearest lantern and trudged back to my room, struggling to stay on my feet. I wasn't quite sure if my unsteadiness was from the swaying of the ship or from my exhaustion after this very trying day.

Once in my room, I gratefully changed out of my wet, 21st century clothes and into the dry, somewhat clean 18th century ones. These dry clothes included plain black pants that were about the same length as my cutoffs, but a bit looser than them, which had been a bit snug-fitting. The shirt was cream-colored and rough. It had long sleeves and the hem fell past my hips. It had obviously been made for a man, because the neck dipped in quite a low V. Fortunately, it still covered me.

I kicked off my boots and breathed a sigh of contentment as I crawled into the bed in my new warm, dry, pirate clothes. _Pirate clothes_, I thought sleepily. _This is so weird_...

And I fell into a deep sleep, gently rocked by the swaying of the Black Pearl.

When I awoke, I found that my lantern had burned out.

_It must be morning, though_, I thought, sitting up and stretching. _There's a little light coming from above._

I yawned loudly, stretching again. When I shut my mouth, I almost retched.

"Ugh!" The taste of the rum was still on my tongue. I guess I hadn't noticed it the night before, but it was definitely there--and stronger--today. The bitter taste made my stomach heave almost as much as the Pearl.

With that thought of the ship heaving and swaying, I clapped my hand over my mouth, a cold sweat breaking over my body.

_Okay_, I thought, shaking a little. _You can beat this. But if you do need to blow chunks, the bucket is right over the side of the bed. So all you need to do is--_

I threw up over the side of the bed.

I sat there, leaning over the side of the bed, eyes closed for a moment. I _hated_ vomiting. It was one of the worst feelings in the world, in my opinion.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my T-shirt and jeans covered in barf.

"Oh, come _ON_! I yelled, disgusted. The clothes must have slid next to my bed during the night while the ship was moving. Sure enough, I could just make out the bucked in the far corner of the small room, just next to the door.

_Typical_, I thought, shivering. _Just friggin' typical. I have the WORST luck..._

I heard a knock on the door. Horrified, I leapt out of bed and tried to push the vomit-covered clothes under the bed, but the door creaked open.

Jack stared at me, crouching on the floor, trying to hide some messy clothes.

"Seasick?" he asked, not looking surprised.

"Yeah," I mumbled, embarrassed. _Why, why, WHY_!

"Why didn't you just use a bucket?" he asked curiously, gesturing toward the small one in the corner.

"I tried," I said, sitting back on the bed. "I thought the bucket was there, but instead, I threw up on my bloody clothes..."

"Ah." Jack made himself comfortable in the chair. "I've had that happen before."

"Really?" I asked, finding this hard to believe. "You've gotten sick on your own clothes?"

"No, I've just gotten seasick. I don't know how you managed _that_," he said, nodding to the dirtied clothes.

"Touché." I muttered.

"Fortunately, I know how to cure seasickness," Jack continued, acting as if he hadn't heard me.

"How?" I asked skeptically.

"Work! You can help sail the Pearl."

"What!" I screeched. "How could that help anything!"

"Simple," Jack said, leaning back and propping his legs up on the bed. "It'll take your mind off it. Besides, as you are riding on my ship you are now part of the crew."

"But I--" I protested. He held up a hand to stop me.

"Sorry, Monica, but those are the rules. And the rules are the rules." He frowned as if realizing how silly this sounded and stood up. "Well! Come up for breakfast, then, and we'll get you started!"

He turned and left the room, waving his arms in that familiar way as if for balance.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I couldn't crew a ship! What was Jack thinking? And he still didn't seem fazed that I was from the future. Did he even care, or had it not sunk in yet?

I shook my head as I came up with these questions, standing up and pulling on my boots. They were still a little damp from the day before, but it wasn't unbearable. I fastened the belt, hanging it on my right hip as Jack had. I couldn't help smiling as I thought about "badass."

Feeling a little better (but still crummy--now I had the taste of rum _and_ vomit in my mouth), I made my way to the trapdoor. Fortunately, it was open. Maybe by Jack?

_More likely by Mr. Gibbs, _I thought. _He always was annoyed with me._

I hopped out onto the deck and looked around, not sure of where to go for breakfast. I noticed some of the crew staring at me as they worked. I ignored their gazes and fought off another wave of nausea. _This idea of Jack's better work, _I thought grimly. _Otherwise, I'll kill him._

"Monica!"

I turned to see Jack waving me over to his quarters. I started to go over, but instead clapped a hand over my mouth, looking at him in horror. I was about to upchuck in front of the whole crew!

Without stopping to think, I rushed to the side of the ship and threw up over the edge.

I was wiping my mouth, shivering, when I felt a comforting hand on my back.

"Here. Eat this," Jack offered, actually looking sympathetic. He was holding a green apple.

"Uh...thanks," I said, taking the apple. It reminded me of Barbossa. How many damn apples had he had on this ship!

I bit into the apple, juice running down my chin. I wiped it away quickly, surprised.

"Good, isn't it?" Jack asked.

I nodded, taking another bite. _No wonder Barby was so obsessed with these!_ I thought. _They're friggin' delicious!_

"Well, once you're done with that, come find me. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

I looked up to see him staring up into the sky. He left without another word, leaving me staring up at nothing. It reminded me of the time he had done that in Curse of the Black Pearl, leaving Will and Gibbs staring at the sky.

I chuckled and continued eating Barbossa's apple, thinking about the movie.

The next few hours found me working on the ship. It seemed I had to do everything, from swabbing the deck to heaving ropes to adjust sails. It was exhausting work, but I was thrilled to interact with characters from the movie. However, I think Mr. Gibbs was less than pleased when I asked him if he enjoyed the opera.

Soon I was able to take a break to eat some lunch. The other pirates avoided me and left me alone.

_Hey, it's just like at school! _I thought jokingly, and then felt a wave of a different kind of sickness--homesickness.

I worked for a few more hours. This time, however, I was exhausted and distracted. I kept tripping over coils of rope and knocking buckets of water over.

Eventually, the sun began to set and Jack relieved me of my duties, leading me over to the side of the Pearl.

"Rough day?" he asked, watching me rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah," I said softly. I was still thinking about my life back home. Although it had only been a day, I missed it terribly.

"You look exhausted. You should get some rest."

"Yeah."

Jack frowned and turned around, leaning his back against the edge of the ship so he was facing me. He looked like he was struggling to find words to say. Finally, though, he managed to say, "Something the matter?"

I sighed and looked away, letting the moody teenager get the best of me.

"You're not gonna get sick again, are you?" Jack was staring at me, looking alarmed.

I managed a small smile. "No, you were right about that," I said ruefully, playing with my fingers. I wasn't ready to tell him what was troubling me just yet.

"Then what is it? As your captain, I'm ordering you to tell me."

I arched my eyebrows, miffed. "Alright. I'm homesick. Happy now?"

I went back to sulkily staring at the sea, avoiding his gaze. I saw a mortified look on his face, as if he really didn't want to deal with me but he knew he had to. "Well, you know how to cure that, love..."

"What? More work?" I scoffed.

"No…rum!" he said, grinning.

I gave him a scathing look. "That stuff is disgusting. Didn't you get the message last night? No, of course not, you were too drunk to notice! Don't you understand that alcohol makes you totally despicable! Doesn't _anyone_ understand that!"

I stopped, tears in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have blown up at him, but I had let my emotions get the best of me.

_Great, now I pissed him off_, I thought when he didn't reply. Then:

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you angry," he said softly.

I sighed in frustration and wiped a tear from my eye. "You don't have to apologize. I...I was being stupid. I shouldn't have blown up at you..." I trailed off, sniffling. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Jack asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Because...I don't know. I've had a hard day, and I just got frustrated about the rum..."

"Why?"

I froze at this question, unsure of how to explain my feelings. I took a deep breath.

"My father was killed because of alcohol. The other man was drunk when he killed my dad."

Jack froze, too. "Oh, Monica, I'm sorry. I didn't realize--"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. You couldn't have known that, and it was wrong for me to have gotten angry with you. So...I'm sorry." I looked up at him, hoping he didn't think I was a loony.

He stared down at me, and then finally nodded. He turned back around to rest his forearms on the edge of the ship like me, and I noticed his burned hand.

"Oh, Jack, your hand!" I exclaimed. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Only a little." He didn't protest as I took it and tsked.

"Here, let me wrap it up." Desperate to move our minds from the touchy subject of rum and death, I cut a long strip of cloth from the front of my too-long shirt. Then, I gently wrapped his hand in it.

"Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad," he remarked. He didn't pull his hand away, though.

"Trust me, it'll get worse. I'm surprised you haven't gotten more burns like this one," I said, finishing the wrapping and tying a neat little knot on the palm of his hand.

"Well, I've never been dragged out of the ocean with a rope around my hand and a blubbering girl around my neck," he said with a small smile.

I smiled, too. "Shut up," I said, a grin spreading across my face.

"Captain!"

Jack and I turned around to see Gibbs walking towards us. He gave me a strange glance before speaking.

"Cap'n, we're on your set course, but there seems to be a nasty storm comin' our way," Gibbs said. It was clear from the look he gave me that he thought I had something to do with it. I arched an eyebrow and stared right back. Gibbs looked away quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs! We'll sail through the night."

Gibbs frowned incredulously. "But, sir, the storm--"

"We'll go through it," Jack said firmly. "I would like to get to Tortuga as soon as possible." He turned around to finalize the conversation. Mr. Gibbs walked off, shaking his head and muttering.

I turned toward Jack. "Tortuga?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "Tortuga," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

It took us three days to get to Tortuga. We had sailed through the storm the first night, just as Jack had asked, but after that first night the crew was exhausted. The Pearl made slow going the second day, due to the lack of fresh crew members. I worked long and hard hours to keep my mind off home. When I was alone and idle for too long, like when I was about to go to sleep, sad thoughts invaded my mind and kept me tossing and turning for hours. Why was I here? How long would I be here? Would I ever see my family again? were some of the questions that refused to let my mind rest.

When working on the Pearl, yelling was common for the crew members. Whether it was an "Aye aye, cap'n!" or a "Grab that rope, Cotton, and heave the sails!", there was always some shouting going on. I was no stranger to it. Many times, especially during the storms, I had to scream at the other crew members in order for them to hear me. As a result, I began to lose my voice.

Jack never missed an opportunity to tease me about this. One of his favorite things to do was call me to his quarters to have a "talk", and then act bewildered when he couldn't understand me.

The first time he did this infuriated me. I was standing there waving my arms and trying to mime what I had been doing all day with Jack grinning at me, looking all smug in his chair with his feet propped up on the table.

After about three of these episodes, I just stood there glaring at him with my arms crossed. Jack would laugh at my angry expression and apologize profusely--but not entirely sincerely--for interrupting my work.

When we finally reached Tortuga, my voice was almost completely gone. We arrived at the port as the sun was setting, and managed to make it to the island before dark. Some of the crew, including Cotton, stayed on the Pearl, but most us, including Gibbs, Anamaria, Jack and I, went ashore.

We followed Jack into the heart of the city--if you can call it a city. I figured Tortuga had been their destination before I had turned up, because most of the crew went their own ways in the city. Soon, only Gibbs, Anamaria, Jack and I were left. They started walking to a particularly rowdy tavern, and I followed.

I wondered why Jack had wanted to come to Tortuga so badly, but I couldn't say anything due to my voice--or rather, lack of it.

All of a sudden, Jack stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in horror. "Oh, _no_," he whispered, staring straight in front of him.

I wondered what he was so worried about. Fortunately, I didn't have to wonder very long about what seemed to be terrifying him so much.

A blond woman in a rather revealing dress was walking towards us.

"Jack Sparrow!" she yelled, marching right up to him. "I didn't know you were into younger girls!"

I stared at her, shocked. What was she thinking? That was just gross--Jack and I were friends! And besides, didn't she see Anamaria?

I glanced around to Jack's other side, but Anamaria was nowhere in sight. Frowning, I looked up at Jack to see his response.

"Giselle!" he exclaimed, a false smile flying to his lips. "It's been so long...I see you've noticed my daughter, Monica." He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him, as if I were a shield to protect him from this woman.

Giselle stared at me, quite shocked. "Your daughter?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, love. I'm a family man now." Jack tightened his grip on my shoulders, warning me not to interfere. _Don't worry about it, buddy_, I thought, suppressing a grin. _I can't say a damn thing...and besides, I want to see where this is heading!_

Giselle put her hands on her hips angrily. "Oh, really?" she said, looking at me suspiciously. "Who's the mother? Is it that redhead who slapped you last time?"

"No, it was someone else," said Jack, looking rueful. "And if you please, darling, don't tell her. She doesn't know."

And with that, he nudged Giselle out of the way, his hands still clamped on my shoulders in what he clearly thought was a fathering way.

Once Giselle was out of earshot, I laughed. Well, I tried to laugh. The noise that came out of my throat sounded more like the last croak of a dying frog.

Jack looked down at me, frowning. His hands still on my shoulders, he steered me into the tavern I had noticed before.

Once inside, Jack finally released his hold on me. I recognized the tavern instantly as the one where Jack had told Mr. Gibbs about his plan to take the Black Pearl from Barbossa. Awed, and rubbing my shoulders from the deathlike grip Jack had had on me, I watched the number of fights going on around us. Jack led Gibbs and I further inside the tavern, eventually reaching a table pressed up against the wall where the bar was. The two men who had been playing cards at the table had gotten into a fight and were now rolling around on the floor in front of us.

We stepped over the two men and settled ourselves in the three chairs at the table. It was only then that Jack noticed that we were three instead of four.

"Where's Anamaria?" he asked curiously, looking around as if he could pick her out in one of the drunken brawls around the room.

Gibbs and I shrugged. No one had seen her since Giselle had confronted Jack in the street.

Jack grabbed a mug that had been thrown over our table and brought it to his lips expectantly.

"Bloody empty!" he muttered, tossing the mug away, not noticing as it smacked someone on the back of the head. "I'll be right back," he said, sliding out of his chair.

Gibbs, followed, clearly afraid to be alone with me. I rolled my eyes at the fearful expression on his face as he hurried away. Once they were gone, I noticed a shadow over the table.

I looked up to see a huge, muscular, bald man glaring at me.

"Did you throw this?" he growled, holding up the mug Jack had just tried to drink out of.

I shook my head fearfully, backing my chair up closer the the wall.

"It came from this direction!" he yelled, looking absolutely furious.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" I squeaked, but the words barely made it out of my throat.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" he roared, enraged, throwing the mug to the floor. I watched in horror as it shattered into thousands of pieces.

The room fell silent, hearing the bellowing of this man and the crash of clay on the stone floor. I felt all eyes on me as the room waited for my response.

"I--"

Suddenly, there was the unmistakable click of a pistol from behind the bald man.

The man turned his huge frame halfway, revealing Jack standing there with his pistol pointing directly at the man.

No one said a word as the huge man turned around to face Jack, his back to me now. I wanted to see what was going on, but I was too terrified to move.

Finally, the huge man turned away from Jack and cut his way through a group of drunks, who promptly started fighting with each other. I breathed a sigh of relief when the rest of the patrons of the tavern followed suit and started brawling with their neighbors.

"Thanks for that," I managed to say hoarsely to Jack as he sat back down, mug in hand.

"Don't mention it," he replied, taking a sip of his rum.

Gibbs sat down heavily with his own mug clutched in his hands. Clearly, he didn't approve of all the trouble I was getting into and all the trouble Jack was going through to get me out of it.

I calmed down as the two men sipped their drinks. I was grateful that Jack hadn't offered me any alcohol.

As Jack and Mr. Gibbs drank in silence, my eyes wandered over the brawls in the tavern. I was wondering why we were here. It was clear that the two men were waiting for something, as they were sipping their drinks much too slowly. They were exchanging glances at a rate that was far above normal standards, and they seemed to be scanning the room more often than was necessary.

I was watching Mr. Gibbs's eyes dart around the room suspiciously when I realized that someone was standing next to our table.

I looked up to see three Indian men in turbans looking at us expectantly. I gave Jack a sidelong glance, wondering if he knew them. Apparently he did, for he stood up, smiling, and gesturing for Gibbs and I to do the same. Jack offered our seats to the three men, and they settled down comfortably. Without missing a beat, both Gibbs and Jack grabbed unattended chairs from the next table, pulled them up to our table, and sat back down. I remained standing, not wanting to piss anyone off again.

The five men bent their heads together, listening to what I thought was a proposition by Jack. I wanted to know what they were talking about, but there was no room left around the table for me to kneel at. I started edging closer to the table, hoping to catch a few words at least, but two men cut their way across my path, punching each other fiercely.

I stumbled backwards, not wanting to interfere in their fight. My boot caught on a broken, upturned chair on the ground and I fell on my butt.

_Good thing I'm not a clumsy oaf_, I thought sarcastically, sitting up on my knees. _Otherwise, that would really have hurt!_

I was brushing the dirt off of my clothes when a huge hand clamped over my mouth and a muscular arm wrapped around my waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Whoever had me dragged me out the back door of the tavern into a back alley. Once outside, my assailant ripped the belt from my hips and I was thrown roughly into the wall of the shop next to the tavern.

I groaned and sat up, leaning my back against the wall. _What the..._ I thought, dazed. I must have hit my head against the wall. Sure enough, when I brought my hand to the back of my head, I felt warm blood already starting to dry in my hair.

"Didn't think you could get away that easily, did ya?" a voice growled above me. I wearily looked up in time to see the huge man from earlier toss my belt away.

Terrified, I tired to inch away along the edge of the wall. He chuckled and kicked me in the ribs.

I gasped in pain and slumped against the wall. The man laughed again and knelt, bringing his face close to mine.

"Now you haven't got your bold friend here to help you," he hissed. I winced at the disgusting smell of rum on his breath.

Before I could reply, the man spat in my face. "Now you're going to pay for hurling that mug at me!" he growled furiously.

_Geez, this guy needs anger management,_ I thought, my hand dropping to the ground beside me. If only I could find something blunt...

_I have to keep him distracted,_ I thought wildly. I didn't have much of a voice, but I'd have to try my best.

"I didn't throw that mug," I said hoarsely. The effort of coughing up those words exhausted me, but I was slowly recovering from my head wound. My hand continued searching the ground, scrabbling through the dirt.

"Oh, really?" He leered at me, clearly finding my lack of voice amusing. Suddenly his hand was around my throat, gently pressing it into the wall. I gasped in fear and surprise.

"Really," I choked out. "That wasn't me..."

"Huh," said the man, tightening his hold on my throat. "Somehow, I don't believe you!"

He started to crush my windpipe as my hand fell upon a large, jagged rock.

"Well, believe _this_!" I croaked, slamming him on the side of the head with the rock.

He didn't make a sound--just crumpled on top of me. Horrified, I slowly removed his hand from my throat and gasped for air.

I pushed his huge frame off of me--believe me, _that_ took forever--and rolled to my side, panting. I groaned again as I pushed myself up, panting pathetically. When I stood up, I swayed dangerously, but managed to stay up. Relieved, proud of myself, and just a little shocked at what I had just done, I walked back into the tavern, head held high.

I made my way to our table, where Jack and Gibbs were still conversing quietly with the three Indian men. No one noticed me as I returned, so I guessed no one had realized I had disappeared.

"We have an accord!" Jack shouted suddenly, flinging his hand out to shake with what I presumed to be the leader of the small group of men. The man just looked at his hand with distaste, stood up, and stalked off. His buddies did the same.

Faster than I could say, "I just knocked some big jackass out in the alley," the three empty chairs vanished, no doubt to be used as weapons in some fight or another. I huffed an irritated sigh and half-sat, half-leaned on the table, trying to look smug but almost falling over from dizziness and clumsiness.

"Where's your belt?" Jack asked curiously.

I froze, eyes wide. I looked down stupidly, even though I knew it wasn't there. "Oh, I must have left it in the alley," I said under my breath, embarrassed. Still, this would be a good chance to show off my handiwork with the rock.

My muttering was overheard by Mr. Gibbs. "What were you doing in the alley?" he asked, frowning. He probably thought I was working some kind of voodoo magic to kill him in his sleep.

"I was...well, let me show you," I said hoarsely, pleased. I turned on my heel and marched proudly out the back door, hearing Jack and Gibbs get up to follow.

When we reached a more quiet area of the tavern, I stopped to explain what had happened.

"...and so I banged a rock against his head, and I knocked him out! He's probably still lying there unconscious. Sweet dreams, buddy!" I said, straining to make my raspy voice heard over the raucous yelling and cheering in the tavern. I allowed a triumphant laugh into the end of my little monologue, crossing my arms proudly and waiting for them to speak.

"But why is your belt gone?" Jack asked.

I huffed in annoyance and turned to walk out the door. _Must've had too much to drink_, I thought, shaking my head. _But they'll both be impressed when they see his huge ass lying there in the dirt_! I thought triumphantly.

I stepped out into the alley, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I squinted around, looking for the huge lump that was the man's body.

"I don't see anything," Jack said dubiously, twirling around on the spot. "Wait, there's your belt!" he said happily, handing it to me helpfully.

I didn't take the belt, as I was busy searching the alleyway for the huge man. I couldn't even find the rock I had used to beat him over the head with. I was starting to get worried. _Where the hell is that guy?_ I thought nervously. _He couldn't have woken up that fast--could he have?_

"I knew she was lying!" Gibbs said, pointing an accusing finger at me. "She lured us out here to--"

"Oh, would you shut up already!" I shouted. "It got old about three days ago!" Gibbs froze, looking terrified. He dropped his finger to his side as I turned to Jack.

"Jack, I swear, I left him out here, he was laying right there! You believe me, don't you?"

Jack hesitated, frowning. Finally, he said, "Well, I think we'd all just better be armed, just in case." He handed me my belt again, and I took it worriedly.

"But I don't even know how to fight!" I exclaimed, hanging the belt on my hip.

"Well, there's no better time than the present," Jack said grimly. He then turned around haphazardly and walked back into the tavern.

I followed him, not wanting to be alone for too long. Jack noticed this and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry, love, it'll be all right," he said, smiling down at me. He then abruptly looked up above my head and grabbed a bottle with the hand that had been around my shoulder.

"Why am I not reassured?" I muttered darkly. I followed Jack out of the front door of the tavern, Gibbs close behind me.

I kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to trip over a chair like I had done earlier. I walked out the door, not expecting to slam into someone.

"Umph!" I looked, up, disgruntled, and realized I had run smack into Jack's back. I stepped around him, miffed, and froze just as he had. I heard Mr. Gibbs gasp behind us.

The huge man was standing just in front of us, looking very pissed off with a huge red lump on the side of his head and a sword in his hand.

The three of us stared in shock. Well, I know I was, anyway. Jack didn't look as horrified as I thought he should. _Must be the rum_, I thought. And I couldn't see Mr. Gibbs, but I was sure he was just as scared as I was.

"Hello, there, little miss," the huge man growled, breathing heavily. "You couldn't have thought I'd be done in by a little rock, could you have?"

I watched in horror as he held up the rock I had used against him and smashed it into powder with one huge hand. He grinned at my expression, dusting the powder off on his pants.

I heard Jack drop the bottle he had been holding. _Well, I guess he is scared!_ I thought.

"Don't even think about drawing your pistol, pirate, or I'll chop your pretty friend's head off!" the man roared, brandishing his sword. His weapon looked like a toothpick compared to his overly large frame.

The man continued his little speech, keeping us frozen there. I began hoping someone would come out of the tavern to help us, but no one came. I noticed the streets were almost deserted, too. How strange...

"So, who wants to die first, then?" the man growled, running his hand along his sword lovingly. "How about you...pirate?"

As the huge man lunged for Jack, I reacted without thinking. I dove for the dropped bottle and hurled it at the man's oversized head.

For the second time that night, the man collapsed in front of me.

We stood there for a moment, relieved, breathing hard as if we had just sprinted a mile. After a long silence, Jack turned to me.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem," I replied hoarsely, wiping the dirt from the bottle that had stuck to my hand on my pants.

We turned to face Mr. Gibbs, who was staring at me in shock.

"You saved our lives," he breathed, still staring at me wonderingly. Wanting to look humble, I simply shrugged.

"Well...I guess I was wrong about you," Gibbs said apologetically. He reached out a hand.

I stared at it, hardly daring to believe it. I hesitated, and then took it. Gibbs shook it heartily, smiling at me.

"Oh, please, you're making me blush!" I squeaked, grinning.

When he was done abusing my hand, Mr. Gibbs turned back to Jack.

"Back to the ship, Cap'n?"

Jack thought for a moment, looking me over as if sizing me up. "Yes...but not to sail. We will spend the night there, but return ashore in the morning. I will teach Miss Connors to fight here. And we still don't know where Anamaria has gone."

_Oh, yeah_, I thought. _I forgot about Anamaria..._ I then did a double take. "What--teach me to fight?"

"Oh, you don't want me to?" Jack asked incredulously. "That's all you've talked about for days!"

"No, no, I want to," I said hurriedly. "I'm just...excited!"

"Fine. We'll get some rest, and return in the morning," said Jack, turning in direction of the path to the docks. He clearly didn't think he was doing anything special, but to me, he was a god. He was going to teach me to fight! I was exultant. What could possibly ruin my mood now?


	9. Chapter 9

Jack, Gibbs and I began our trek back to the Pearl, walking through the eerily deserted streets of Tortuga.

I coughed and cleared my throat a little, hoping my voice was strong enough to carry on a normal conversation. "Why do you think all the streets are empty?" I asked Jack, cringing at the sound of my raspy voice.

"The Pearl," he replied. "Everyone's afraid it's come full of pirates to plunder and pillage, so they went home...or wherever it is they stay."

We made the rest of the trip in silence, only pausing when Jack picked up some valuable-looking item from the ground or when Gibbs eagerly snatched discarded bottles, hoping for rum.

We arrived at the Pearl, which looked rather menacing, its black color blending in with the color of the water, the lamps barely burning. _I guess that would creep me out, too,_ I thought, climbing the ramp to board the ship.

The minute I set foot on the deck I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. I groaned and leaned against the edge of the ship, legs wobbling. _Not again!_ I thought furiously.

I looked up to see Jack staring at me.

"Just shut up," I mumbled, sure he was about to make fun of me.

"What? All I was going to say was that you could stay in an inn for the night," Jack said dubiously.

It was my turn to stare it him. "Are you kidding? I've already made an enemy. I'm not spending the night up there alone," I said, nodding towards the square on the island.

"No worries. I'll come with you," said Jack, walking closer and laying a hand on my back. "Let's just get you on land before you throw up on my ship again."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered sarcastically, allowing him to help me off the ship and down the ramp.

As Jack and I began our long trip back to the town, questions began brewing in my mind. "Jack, you don't seem fazed at all that I know all about your life. I mean, everyone else is afraid of me--I can tell Gibbs is still a little wary of me," I said, my voice low so I wouldn't strain my vocal cords.

He shrugged, still looking ahead. "You said what you said--where you came from, how you know me--and I accept that. I really see no profit in it for me to worry about any witchcraft or voodoo--"

I snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Jack looked down at me, looking surprised.

"Witchcraft? _Voodoo?_" I scoffed, shaking my head. "That's ridiculous!"

"Well, that's what Mr. Gibbs thought of you," Jack replied matter-of-factly. "He thought you could see the past and future and had been watching me."

I burst out laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I exclaimed, wincing at my sore throat.

"Imagine how we all felt when you said you came from the future," said Jack, stopping and turning to face me. "We all thought that was pretty stupid sounding."

I stopped too and sighed. "Everyone hates me," I said suddenly, figuring that was what he meant.

"Hate is such a strong word. It's more along the lines of...they dislike you, immensely." Jack gave a little smirk, seeing my rueful smile.

"Great. Well, I'll keep that in mind when sending the Christmas cards," I said softly, starting to walk again.

We were silent again for a while, but Jack soon spoke. "What exactly happened when you came here?" he asked, stopping and turning again. "I mean, couldn't you have fought it or something?"

"No...well, yes, I guess I could've," I said thoughtfully. "It's just...I was curious, and...oh, never mind, it's stupid."

"What is? Tell me!" Jack demanded. He reminded me of a little kid wanting to know why he couldn't have some ice cream.

"Geez, don't spaz out on me!" I said mockingly. "It's not important, anyway. Just forget I said anything."

"Monica, as your captain, I order you to tell me...whatever it is that you were about to say." Jack stood in front of me, looking quite pleased that he had outsmarted a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Fine..." I sighed. "But I told you, it's not a big deal..."

"Tell me."

I shook my head, not looking at him. "When I got sucked through my dryer, I thought...I thought I was going to see my dad again."

Jack stared at me, silent. "Oh," he said stupidly.

I smiled wryly. "See? Told ya it wasn't important!" I continued walking.

"Monica, wait."

I stopped in my tracks. _Oh, great, another sappy, touchy-feely apology,_ I thought. _As if this weren't awkward enough already...oh, well, might as well humor him._

I turned around to see Jack frowning at me. "What's 'spaz'?"

I grinned, took my place next to him, and we continued our walk up to the square.

We eventually entered the well-lit square, me barely able to speak after the long explanation of the meaning of "spaz" and Jack muttering the word under his breath as if it would help him understand it better. We stopped in the middle of the square, wondering where a good place to spend the night would be.

Finally, Jack pointed out a place that didn't seem to have too many windows broken. Exhausted, we entered the building.

Inside, I was surprised to see no bright lanterns or drunken brawls. Instead, this was a dark place, lit only by the dying embers in a fireplace on the far wall of the room and a lantern on the innkeeper's desk. There were some small tables scattered about the small room, some with a few seedy characters huddled around it, some with wood so rotten it was falling apart right before my eyes. To the right of the innkeeper's desk was a narrow staircase which I presumed led up to the rooms.

I kept close to Jack as he led the way to the desk. Some of the men were giving us strange stares out from their hooded eyelids, only breaking their gazes to take deep swigs from their mugs.

At the desk, the innkeeper stared at us as if unsure we were really there. He stood up from his perch on a large overturned barrel and stumbled to the desk.

_Drunk,_ I thought, catching the reek of rum coming from him. _Just like everyone else in here, no doubt._

The innkeeper gave me what he clearly thought was a warm, friendly smile. I counted three missing teeth before smiling back uncomfortably.

The innkeeper turned expectantly at Jack, holding a quill poised over an ancient-looking book. He would have looked more professional if he hadn't been wavering slightly and blinking blearily at what he thought was his customer--a wooden pillar.

Jack cleared his throat and placed a few shillings on the book. The innkeeper looked down, smiled, handed Jack a small, rusty key, and said, "Welcome to the inn, Mr. Smith."

Jack pressed his palms together in an expression of thanks. I rolled my eyes. _Straight from the movie!_ I thought, following Jack up the stairs.

Jack stopped at the top of the stairs, squinting down each side of the hallway, at his key, and back at the halls again. He finally turned right, nearly tripping over an end table placed erratically in the middle of the hall.

"Bloody place needs some lights," he mumbled, kicking the table to the side of the hall.

He felt his way to the last door on the right and fumbled for the keyhole. When he found it at last, he shoved the key into the hole and twisted.

Nothing happened.

He twisted it the other way, looking confused. He jiggled it, shook it, took it out and inspected it, but the key just would not open the damn door.

"Here, let me try," I offered after he had wiped the key off thoroughly on his shirt, leaving a rust colored stain.

Jack handed me the key, looking frustrated. "Good luck," he muttered, stepping back and moving his arms in a sweeping motion, as if to say "Be my guest."

I placed the key in my palm and examined it. Stroking my chin thoughtfully, I stuck the key in the hole, twisted it, and kicked the door as hard as I could.

The door swung open, leaving me standing there in the doorway with half a key in my hand.

"Oops," I said.

I glanced at Jack, who looked dumbfounded. He stared at the key half in my palm. "Well, at least the door's open," he murmured, moving past me and entering the room.

I followed, unsure what to do with the broken key. I placed it on an old, rickety table by the door.

I looked up to see Jack lighting a lantern with a lit candle that had been in the room. This one lantern was enough to light the entire tiny room. There were no windows, one small door that I guessed led to a closet, and only one bed.

I did a double take. _One bed?_ I thought, horrified. _There's no way!_

I glanced at Jack, who I saw was glancing at me. We both looked away quickly, moving to opposite sides of the room--which meant to opposite sides of the bed, since the room was so bloody small.

Jack stared at the bed in disbelief, and I groaned and leaned against the closet door. It swung open without warning and I crashed to the ground.

Groaning, I sat up. Jack came to my side with the lantern, and I heard him give a relieved "Oh!"

I looked up and saw that I was in a much larger room, complete with grungy windows, musty-cushioned chairs, and...a bed.

Jack and I heaved sighs of relief. We both stood up happily, Jack shining the light around the room and me dusting the dust off my clothes.

The room was considerably bigger than the previous one, which was a relief. Two of the chairs were facing a fireplace, and two more were at opposite sides of a small wooden table. I glanced out one of the windows to see the square, still devoid of any life.

I plopped down in the chair closest to the fireplace. Jack sat in the one next to me, placing the lantern on floor in front of the fireplace.

"Too lazy to build a real fire, Mr. Smith?" I teased, smirking at him.

"Yeah, that's right," said Jack, sighing deeply. "I don't think I have the energy to get to bed."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," I murmured, leaning back into my chair. "Hey, if you're Mr. Smith, does that make me Mrs. Smith?"

"What? Of course not, we're not married," said Jack, frowning.

"Oh, never mind," I said, smiling to myself. I didn't have the energy to explain the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith to him. "Are you called Mr. Smith a lot? I mean, that's almost exactly what happened in Port Royal..."

Jack scooted his chair closer to mine to hear me better and smiled faintly. "Heh. Yeah. That went well. Yes, I'm usually able to get away with being 'Mr. Smith'. Although sometimes, it's Mr. Brown or something."

"Mmm." I smiled, thinking about Jack arriving anonymously at different ports, kept safe by greedy dock hands.

"Monica," said Jack thoughtfully, "this...movie...you said is about me...you said there would be more?"

I nodded sleepily. "Yeah...the first one was called _The Curse of the Black Pearl_, and the next one's--"

"Hang on," said Jack suddenly, frowning at me. "My ship wasn't cursed. Barbossa's crew was."

"I know. That always bugged me too. But we weren't supposed to know the Pearl was yours, and that title sounds a bit more ominous than _The Curse of Barbossa's Crew_."

"Uh-huh," Jack said thoughtfully. "Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, the next movie is called _Dead Man's Chest_. And the third one will either be called _At World's End_ or _Uncharted Waters_."

"Uh-huh," Jack said again, rubbing his beard. "What happens in _Dead Man's Chest_?"

"You go looking for the chest of Davy Jones, and the key that will open it," I said casually.

Jack sat bolt upright in his chair. "What!"

I glanced at him, alarmed. _Geez, I hope I didn't just screw up the whole movie franchise or something..._ I grimaced to myself. What had I just done? Wouldn't he have gone looking for the key and chest without my help?

My thoughts were interrupted by another question. "What happens in the third one, _At Water's End_ or whatever it was?"

"I don't know; the second one hasn't even come out yet," I said. I was now sitting up straight in my chair like Jack. We were both wide awake and staring into the fire--I mean, lantern.

"So...I go looking for the chest and key...do you know anything else about the movie?" Jack asked seriously.

_God, this is weird,_ I thought. "Um, I saw the trailer...that's like where you see parts from the movie to see what's gonna happen..." I continued to tell him all I had seen in the trailer.

"A kraken?" Jack asked, staring at me.

I nodded.

Jack leaned back in his chair stared at the floor. Then, "How long after the first movie is the second one?"

"I don't know," I said lamely. "I don't know when it starts off, so for all we know it could start tomorrow."

Jack looked at me helplessly. "A kraken?" he asked looking as if he were expecting me to say, "Haha, no, I was only joking!"

I nodded sympathetically.

"Great," he mumbled. "Just _perfect_."

I frowned at him. "Aren't you scared?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course! A bloody kraken is coming after me!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's not coming until after you meet Bootstrap Bill."

That got another look of shock from Jack. "Bootstrap!"

"Well, he wasn't in the trailer, but everyone's sure he's coming back," I said quickly. "I mean, it's obvious. And besides, he's on the cast list...that means he's definitely going to be played in the movie," I added.

"Played..." Jack murmured.

"Yes, by an actor or actress. The man who plays you is named Johnny Depp. Will and Elizabeth are played by Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley." Once again, I was fazed by how bizarre this--explaining the movie to one of its characters--was.

"And who plays you?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"What? No one plays me, I'm not in the movies," I said with a little laugh.

"But you said yourself, for all we know the next one could begin tomorrow. You could be in the next movie."

"But...but that doesn't even make sense," I insisted, frowning. "Would I stay here for the rest of my life? Or would I be able to watch myself in the movie?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. You know more about this than I do."

I scoffed. "Trust me, I have no idea what's going on here," I said, shaking my head and smiling wryly.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Jack asked, standing up. "Come on. You need some rest."

I stood up too. "You're right. It's been a pretty long day."

Jack nodded. "And we'll need to get up early tomorrow so we can begin your training."

"Oh, yeah!" I said, grinning. I had forgotten about his promise.

"Well...good night," I said, hoarse from the discussion of movies.

"Good night. I'll wake you bright and early tomorrow."

"Great," I said, feigning excitement as Jack left the room. _Oh, man, can't I get a good night's sleep for once?_ I thought exasperatedly, taking off my boots and belt. _First a heaving ship, worrying about what would happen to me, and now getting hardly any sleep at all! His training better be worth it!_

And with that, I dropped onto the bed, pulling the covers on top of me, and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I was watching Batman train hobos in martial arts in an old, decrepit barn when I was shaken awake. I groaned and rolled over, trying to remember my dream, but I heard Jack's voice.

"Rise and shine, Monica. It's time for your training."

"There'll be no shining today if you don't let me sleep," I said into my pillow, eyes tightly screwed shut.

"You were excited about this last night!" said Jack, sounding mollified. "Come on, get up. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Just five more minutes."

"No! Get up _now_!"

He ripped the covers away from the bed, revealing me curled up in a little ball clutching my pillow.

"Hey!" I said angrily, sitting up on my knees. "Give that back!"

I furiously reached for the blanket, but Jack yanked it out of my reach. As a result, I toppled out of bed onto the floor.

"Oof!" I sat up at Jack's feet, rubbing my shoulder where I had hit the floor.

"I've never met anyone so clumsy," Jack muttered.

I took advantage of his disbelief and snatched the blanket from him. Surprised, he let it go. I sat on the floor, wrapped in the blanket and glaring up at Jack.

"_Please_ get up?" he asked, picking up the lantern he had set on the bedside table.

Grumbling, I stood up, still wrapped in the blanket. "Good morning, star shine, the Earth says hello!" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" said Jack, looking as if he were worried about my mental health.

"Nothing," I said quickly, suppressing a smile. I didn't much feel like explaining Willy Wonka to him.

Jack was lifting the shades to one of the windows in my room. "What the--it's not even light out!" I exclaimed, sitting grumpily on the bed.

"Exactly. We don't want to be disturbed," Jack said, peering out the window. "And hopefully, there will be no one sober enough to even think about getting up early today."

Rubbing my eyes, I asked, "So what is it you have in store for me today, Captain Sparrow? Will you be training me in drinking or avoiding confrontation?"

"Just swords today," said Jack cheerfully, ignoring my chuckles and turning to face me. "If we're lucky, you'll be able to face a civilian by the end of the day."

"Face a civilian?" I asked incredulously. "You mean a drunk? Somehow I don't think that'll be a very tough challenge. All I'll have to do is throw a bottle of rum in the other direction."

"You'd be surprised. They can be nasty opponents, as you saw last night," said Jack, crossing his arms matter-of-factly.

"Right," I muttered, remembering the huge bald man that had confronted us. "But I managed to knock him out twice! And it seems he wasn't too keen to stand up to your pistol."

"You can't survive by knocking your enemies out, love," said Jack, turning one of the chairs in front of the fireplace to face me on the bed. "All that does is make them angry. And besides, that man knew I had the guts to blow his brains out. I'm not sure he'd get the same impression from you. Savvy?"

"Impression?" I repeated.

"Monica, when I look at you, I don't see a killer," said Jack, smirking.

"Then what do you see?" I asked, returning his smirk right back.

"I see a clumsy, lazy, nearly helpless girl who's always getting herself into trouble."

"Why, you--"

My insults were cut short by a throat being cleared loudly. Jack and I looked to see the innkeeper holding a lantern in my doorway.

"Uh...it's time to get up," he slurred uncertainly, squinting at the dull light cast by his lantern.

I grinned to myself. _Hangover!_ I thought, noticing his sensitivity to light. _Man, I hope he doesn't throw up all over the floor..._

Fortunately, there was no up being chucked today. "Thank you," Jack said, smiling politely. The innkeeper swayed in the doorway a bit longer, and finally stumbled through Jack's room and into the hallway.

Before I could continue my tirade, Jack stood up. "Well! I think that settles it--you need to get up, I need to get something to eat, and that innkeeper needs to get some good sleep." He turned around haphazardly and walked back into his room, leaving his lantern with me.

I groaned again, rubbing my eyes. _I don't feel much better than that innkeeper,_ I thought, yawning. _Not that I would know what a hangover would feel like, of course..._

Smiling, I put on my boots and belt and went to find Jack.

Ten minutes later, after wolfing down a breakfast of overcooked eggs, stale bread, and dirty water and enduring the complaints of the innkeeper that we were "eating too loudly," Jack and I stood in the middle of the square. The sun was just coming up, and the dark blue sky was streaked with pink and orange. Sighing at the sight, I turned to Jack, wondering what to do.

Jack was busy sharpening his sword on a whetstone he had found nearby, sitting on one barrel and laying his sword on another. As he ran the stone down the edge of his sword, I swallowed hard.

"Uh...is that really necessary?" I asked, trying to hide the apprehension in my voice (and failing miserably).

Jack looked up, noting my concern. "Sorry," he said, pocketing the whetstone. "I guess it really isn't necessary...but it needed sharpening anyway." He stood up, looking up at the colorful sky.

"Isn't this lovely?" he asked, walking closer to me, his eyes still on the sky, and sheathing his sword. "Seeing a beautiful sunrise just before learning how to fight?" He frowned at me. "You said you wanted to do this. It's your own fault you're up so early."

"_My_ fault?" I repeated incredulously. "I don't see why we have to get up at the crack of dawn to fight each other!"

"To avoid the drunks!" he replied, as if anyone in the world could have answered that. "Now, come on. Draw your sword," he said, doing the same with his own.

I pulled on the hilt of my sword, yanking it from the sheath it had been in for about the past four days. It took a lot of strength, since my belt had been in the ocean, the sword in the leather sheath, and had not been dried out properly. Finally, the sword came free. Unfortunately, I had been pulling on the sword much too hard, and I stumbled sideways, almost falling over, but I caught myself, sword clutched in my right hand and my left hand thrown out to balance myself. I looked up at Jack, feeling my face turn red.

He grinned at my embarrassment and clapped sarcastically, sword still in hand. "_Now_ are you happy we came out here so early? If we had been later, people might have seen that!"

"Yeah, I'm really thrilled to be here, lemme tell ya," I said sarcastically, standing up straight. I stood there awkwardly with the heavy sword, unsure of what to do.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Well what?" I said grumpily.

"Attack me!"

"What? You're supposed to be teaching me!"

"This is a test to see where you stand. I need to know where to start teaching you," Jack explained, amused at my frustration.

I huffed angrily, but didn't move. "I don't know what I'm doing...so sorry if I chop your ear off or something!"

I stepped up to him, frowning uncertainly.

"Uh..."

I held my sword out towards him, shrugging. He grinned and raised his own sword. I took a swing at him, nearly losing my grip on my sword in the process. Jack took advantage of this and hit my sword with his own. I was knocked sideways by the force of his blow and stumbled, thrown off balance by the heavy sword in my right hand and the belt that was threatening to slide down my legs.

"Hmm..." Jack was still standing in the same spot, watching me curiously. I stood up quickly, not wanting to seem clumsy, and pointed my sword at him. My belt slid down, the sheath on my left weighing it down, and as I quickly moved to lift it up, it dropped to the ground around my feet.

I groaned and picked it up, bringing it up around my legs with dismay. "This is impossible!" I exclaimed, letting the heavy belt drop to its original spot around my hips.

"No, I think I know what you need," said Jack thoughtfully, eyeing the belt.

"What, bigger hips? Sorry, buddy, you're gonna have to wait."

"No..." he sheathed his sword and turned to a pile of old rags that had been left outside of a building next to the inn.

"Ah, dirty laundry. Gotcha," I said with mock understanding.

"Oh, shut up," Jack said, producing what looked like another belt. 

"That one's even bigger than this one!" I said, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"What did I just tell you?" He walked toward me, eyes on this new belt, which almost matched the brown of my old one, but was a bit lighter. "Come here."

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to him.

"Take that off," he instructed me, nodding towards my belt, and unbuckling the one in his hands.

Not sure of what he was thinking, I unbuckled my belt, stuck my sword in the sheath, and waited for further instruction.

Jack draped the belt over my left shoulder, with one end hanging in front of me and the other hanging down my back. Next, he took my old belt and fastened it around my hips, pulling one end of the new belt through it, so the lighter one on my shoulder was supporting the darker one on my hips. He went behind me to fasten the new one, buckling it under my arm and letting it fall to my right hip, still fastened to the old belt. The new belt was now draped across my chest diagonally, much like the ones I had seen on Barbossa and his crew.

Jack shifted the new belt so the large silver buckle was on my chest. "There," he said, stepping back. "How's that?"

I looked down at the belt buckle, examining it. It was very big, and the metal was almost solid, its only spaces barely letting the leather of the belt through. It felt like a shield, almost, protecting my chest. The silver was tarnishing, but the wrought design on it was very cool-looking. "Uh...badass?" I said, grinning up at Jack. "Thanks. It looks good, and I think it'll help me balance. Sorry about being a jerk about it before."

Jack shrugged. "No worries. Besides, you're right, it does look badass." He drew his sword again. "Now are we ready to fight?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure. If you can call what I'm doing fighting!"

Over the next few hours I learned attacks, blocks, and parries. Jack was a fair enough teacher, only stopping to laugh at me a few times.

At around noon, when some of the more novice drinkers began to "rise and shine," Jack and I returned to the inn for lunch.

"I noticed your voice is coming back," Jack commented as we sat down."

"Yeah, sure is," I said, sitting heavily in my seat. The past few hours had been exhausting and had left me more than just a little bit sore. "Must be this water," I said as the innkeeper set our meals in front of us, giving me a cheery wink. Well, it might have been a wink--I wasn't sure if his blinking had the right timing.

Jack peered into my mug after inspecting his own. "I think you got more dirt in yours," he mused, flicking the mug. Sure enough, some brownish bubbles rose to the surface, bursting into wet dirt clods.

"Ugh!" I said, revolted. "Can I have some of yours?"

"No!" said Jack, pulling his mug closer to him protectively.

"Some friend you are," I grumbled, standing up. "I'm gonna go see if the water pump outside is sanitary."

"It probably isn't," said Jack cheerily. "Have fun!"

I left him sniffing his meat experimentally. We weren't sure exactly what kind of meat it was, so I didn't blame him. I, for one, couldn't think of any meat that had the ability to mold.

I stepped outside the inn, mug in hand, and started for the water pump. There was a well, too, I knew, but the number of times I had seen people going in and out of that thing--I shuddered to think of how filthy the water would be.

I arrived at the pump, relieved that it hadn't been taken over by drunks. I noticed how high up the faucet was, tall enough for someone to stand under it. _Great, this'll make getting water in the mug a lot harder,_ I thought. I placed the mug on the ground and tentatively pulled the lever up.

Mud splashed onto my mug, spraying my boots.

"Yuck!" I exclaimed, stepping back quickly. I picked up the mug, dismayed.

"Well, I'd take dirty water over watery dirt any day," I muttered, dumping the mud on the ground.

I heard a chuckle coming from in front of me. I looked up to see a group of men leering at me.

I stared at them. They stared at me. When no one said anything, I turned to walk away.

One of them grabbed my arm. "Aren't you Jack Sparrow's daughter?"

"Captain," I said immediately, pulling my arm away from the man gently. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But you're his daughter?" the man asked. He had curly black hair that was almost hidden under a tattered black tri-corn. He was very tan, and his hands were rough and calloused. His clothes were very well worn, almost falling apart. 

_A pirate!_ I thought, taking a step back. I wasn't sure why this alarmed me, as I had spent the last four days with pirates. But I knew I shouldn't mess with this one.

"Yes, I'm his daughter," I said cautiously. _Geez, word travels fast around here..._ "Why?"

"No reason," the man said, grinning. I noticed that most of his teeth were gold.

"Well! Glad that's cleared up, then," I said, turning to leave. But the man's friends had gathered in front of me.

I counted three of them, including the original black-haired man. Clearly, they wanted something, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give it to them!

Without thinking, I backed up into the pump. They followed. I glanced back to make sure there were none of them behind me--and noticed the pump.

I leapt behind it, pretending to be frightened. Actually, I was about to shit myself. When they came even closer, I heaved the lever as hard as I could.

Mud rained down on two of the men, causing them to splutter and stop to wipe the mess out of their eyes.

_Wow, that was easy,_ I thought. _Now that just leaves..._

The black haired pirated lunged around the pump to grab me. I reached around the other side of the pump to smack him in the head with my mug, moving him out of the way to position the mug under the faucet. I pulled the lever again, letting some mud drop into the mug. When the black-haired man got his bearings, he was greeted by a faceful of mud and a WHACK! in the noggin by my mug.

He fell to the ground, moaning. His two cronies bent to help him, and I hurdled over them to sprint back to the inn.

I finally arrived at the inn, panting, and slammed the door shut behind me. Jack and the innkeeper, the only people there, turned to look at me, and then turned back to their respective duties.

I walked towards the table and slumped in my chair, exhausted. I glanced up at Jack, who hadn't seemed to notice anything.

"Get some water?" he asked, picking at his meat.

"No," I said, plunking my muddy mug on the table. "But I did get some trouble."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack muttered, finally looking at me. "You can't go anywhere by yourself without getting into some kind of trouble."

"Yeah, I noticed," I grumbled, laying my head on my arms on the table.

"So, what was it this time?" Jack asked, turning back to his mystery meat. "Witches? Werewolves? Missing rum?"

"Nah, just pirates," I said, pushing my plate away. "They wanted to know if I was your daughter."

Jack froze, staring wide-eyed at his potatoes. "And what did you say?"

"Yes, of course."

He grinned. "Good girl!"

I smiled and sat back in my chair. "I just hope none of them saw me come back here..." I told Jack about how I had managed to fight off three pirates using only a broken water pump and a mug.

"You seem to be bashing people over the head a lot lately," Jack commented. "I wonder who's next?"

We heard a clunk come from the desk. We turned around to see the innkeeper staring at me, clearly terrified.

"Oh, don't worry," Jack said cheerily. "She's got no quarrel with you." He turned to me. "Do you?"

I shook my head, smiling at the innkeeper.

"Good! No worries, then," Jack said, turning back to the innkeeper. He stared at Jack for a moment, then smiled, nodded, and went back to whatever it was he had been doing.

"Well, I think these pirates knew you were here in the first place," Jack said in a low voice. "That's how they found you so quickly."

"So quickly?" I scoffed. "What, am I being hunted?"

"I hope not," Jack said vaguely, and took a sip of his dirty water.

I shook my head and covered my face in my hands. "It's not even noon and already I'm in a boatload of trouble," I groaned.

"No, I'd say shipload," Jack said helpfully, smacking his lips.

Jack bribed the innkeeper to let us use the basement for more sword practice, as he didn't want me going outside anymore. He said we would wait for nightfall before heading back to the Black Pearl.

"But won't that make us more vulnerable to surprise attacks?" I had asked, concerned.

"It'll make you less able to spot," he replied, before sliding two shillings over to the innkeeper.

Now, we stood in the damp basement, moving spare chairs and shelves out of the way to create a makeshift dueling ring.

"Dude, I can't even see in here. How are we gonna be able to fight?" I asked, dragging two chairs to the side of the room.

"Dude?" Jack repeated, shoving a chest out of the middle of the floor.

"Yeah. It means...uh, like, 'Man, this really stinks,' or like, 'Damn, did you see that guy's teeth?'"

"Dude, did you see that rat just run past your leg?"

I jumped and turned around. Sure enough, there was a fat little rat running along the wall, its beady eyes glinting in the soft light of the lantern.

Jack chuckled. "You're not scared, are ya?" he asked, moving to my side.

"No," I said quickly. "It just...startled me, is all."

"Right."

"I mean it! I've never even seen a rat up close before--well, besides pet rats," I added.

Jack frowned incredulously. "_Pet_ rats?"

I nodded, looking around for the little rodent, which had disappeared while we had been talking.

Jack shook his head. "No matter. Let's just get back to your training."

Another few hours, a bloody nose, and a few cut up fingers later, Jack and I emerged from the basement to the main room of the inn.

"You did well tonight," Jack remarked.

"You sound surprised," I said, amused.

"Well, it's just that you said you'd never done it before, and you preformed like a natural."

"I learned from the best!" I replied, smiling. "Could have done without the bloody nose, though..."

"Yeah, that was...unexpected," said Jack sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I got a little rough there,"

"Don't worry about it," I said, punching him playfully on the arm. "I had a good time, overall...and you were pretty good, too."

I realized the room was silent. the other patrons of the inn were staring at Jack and I, who had just emerged from the basement together talking about each other's performances...

"Ugh!" I shouted at the slack-jawed crowd, which was staring at us, wide-eyed. "You all should be ashamed!"

I looked up at Jack for support. He looked amused at my reaction. "Yeah...go back to your drinks."

At that, everyone turned back to whatever they had been doing, but still eyeing us suspiciously.

Disgusted, I slumped down at an empty table. Jack sat down too, still wearing an amused expression.

"What? Don't you think that's gross?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, but it's still funny," he replied, not quite suppressing a grin. I rolled my eyes and looked away. _Men,_ I thought peevishly. _Can't live with 'em, 'cause they're all pigs...but can't live without 'em, 'cause they're good at saving my ass!_

When Jack and I were finished with our dinner of leftover mystery meat and withered green beans, we headed up to our room for bed. Jack had apologized for "not respecting my feelings," and this had made me feel a great deal better.

"Good night!" I said cheerfully, walking into my room.

"Good night," he replied, yawning. "Dude, I'm tired..."

I fell asleep grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the middle of the night with a growling stomach. I remembered that I hadn't eaten much the night before due to my anger at the patrons of the inn and their..._creative_ minds.

Deciding I was too hungry to try to fall back asleep, I quietly pushed the covers away, sitting up and swinging my feet over the side of the bed. I stood up slowly in the dark, realizing my lantern had burned out. I couldn't see a thing.

Sure that I would run into something, I knelt on the ground to feel around for my boots. I found them after a few moments of searching--luckily, they weren't far from the bed.

I pulled them on my feet, nearly toppling over. I wasn't about to give up though--I didn't trust the cleanliness of the floor.

Next, I walked slowly towards the direction of the fireplace, hoping to find the chair that I had hung my belt on. I found it, alright. There was a loud screech as the chair was shoved backwards on the wooden floor as I ran into it. Fortunately, it didn't fall over, and I grabbed my belt--or rather, belts, as the two were still attached. All I had to do was step into the bottom one and wear the other one like a sash.

I didn't want to go anywhere without them, not since my episode with the pirates at the water pump. Besides, I thought they looked pretty cool.

Once my accessories were in place, my eyes had started to adjust to the darkness. I could just see the closed door that separated my room from Jack's.

I crept towards it, pausing every once in a while and toeing the ground so I wouldn't trip on the threadbare rug in front of it. I opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake Jack. I imagined he wouldn't be too happy being woken up after a long day of training an almost-incompetent, clumsy fifteen-year-old girl to fight.

I shut the door quietly, relieved that it didn't creak. _Maybe this is more trouble then it's worth,_ I thought as I snuck across his small room. _Maybe I should just go back to bed..._

The thought flew from my mind as my stomach made another painful rumble.

_Screw that, I'm hungry!_

I hurried out of the room, wide-eyed and grimacing as Jack grunted in his sleep, no doubt hearing my stomach.

Once out of his room, I felt along the wall to find the staircase. I ran into the side table Jack had pushed to the side of the hallway on our first night here and nearly sent it tumbling down the stairs. I grabbed it, nearly falling over myself, and set it upright.

"Whew," I said under my breath. "There better be something good to eat down there!"

I made my way down the stairs, welcoming the light of the fire and the few lanterns scattered about the room. I glanced around for the innkeeper, but he was nowhere in sight.

I jumped the last few steps, glancing around the room. Only one table was occupied, one in the far corner of the room, furthest from the stair case. The one man of the three sitting there who was facing my direction looked up as I entered the room. It was too dark where he was sitting to see his expression, so I just smiled sheepishly and turned away.

I went to the desk, hoping to see the innkeeper sneaking a drink from a bottle of rum behind it, as he was often doing. I peered behind the desk, but found no drunken innkeeper. Perhaps he was in the basement, whose door was behind the desk--I had noticed him disappearing into it many times before. I had assumed it was his private alcohol storage room. I looked around for something to get his attention with, not wanting to barge in on him.

"Uh..."

I picked up the large old book he used to keep track of the people staying at his inn, deciding to bang that against the desk. Before I could take action, however, I glanced down at the logs.

_Strange, _I thought, peering closer, _These aren't names, these are dates and times..._

I noticed that next to the recorded times where phrases like, "Checked in", "Went to bed", and "Left for training". Frowning, I traced my finger down the entries, scanning them all. I realized that the entries were all notes on my actions, from "left to get water" and "returned from basement w/ J. S.; got angry at everyone".

Confused, I leafed through the other pages of the book, hoping to find a similar log on Jack or another of the patrons, but I had no such luck. The innkeeper had been keeping close tabs on me, and I had never even realized it.

Shocked, I placed the book back on the desk, trying to stay calm. I didn't want to attract the attention of the three men in the corner--but it seemed I already had.

In my discovery of the book, I hadn't noticed the men rise from their places in the corner and stand behind me, preventing me from escaping to the door or the staircase.

I turned around slowly, terrified. I stared up at the man in front of me--and realized that it was the innkeeper.

"You!" I said, eyes wide.

"Yes, me," he said, the first time I had heard him speak. His voice was deep and growly, sending a shiver down my spine. "I have a name, you know. Spraggins."

The other men laughed at my frightened expression, and I recognized them as the two men I had dumped mud on at the water pump the other day. But where was the black-haired pirate?

"Funny, isn't it, how you could spend such a long time around pirates who were tryin' to catch ya?" Spraggins continued, leering down at me. "I'd say I did a pretty good job of keeping undercover, wouldn't you, boys?"

The two men laughed again. I wondered if they had the brain capacity to think for themselves. I kept my cheeky comments to myself, though, because I was sure the men would kill me if I made them angry.

I backed up into the desk, bumping into it lightly. I couldn't help but feel that this had been happening a lot lately.

_If I could only jump over the desk, I might have a chance to run for the staircase!_ I thought quickly.

I turned around to prepare a leap just as two men came up from the basement, hauling a chest up the stairs.

"Ah, you've caught her, then?" asked one of the men. I recognized him as the black-haired pirate who had confronted me yesterday. I recognized the other one as the huge man I had met in the tavern my first night in Tortuga.

I froze in horror as he grinned at me.

"Didn't think you'd be seeing me again, did ya now, missy?" he growled, dropping his side of the chest on the floor. As the black-haired pirate dropped his end, too, I realized it was the chest Jack had had to shove out of the way of our little dueling ring last night.

"Sorry we took so long, some bloke moved it and it took us a while to find it in the dark," the dark-haired man said, kicking the chest. It barely moved, and I guessed that it was filled with the pirates' treasure.

"It doesn't matter. Just let him out now; we don't need him in there anymore," said Spraggins.

The huge man drew his sword. I backed away instinctively, even though the desk was still between us. He pounded the heavy lock on the chest with the hilt of his sword and kicked open the lid.

Inside there was a frail old man, curled up into a little ball.

"Is he dead?" Spraggins asked. I could tell he didn't really care for the man's well-being.

"Nah, unconscious by the looks of him," said the black-haired man, looking down at the old man with disdain. "Guess you hit him a little too hard, Jerry!"

The huge man guffawed, looking pleased with himself.

"Will you shut up!" Spraggins hissed, spraying me with spit. "There are still people sleeping up there!" He jabbed his hand towards the ceiling.

"Still care about your 'patrons'?" the black-haired man said, smirking.

"No, if anyone wakes up, they might hear us taking _her_ away," Spraggins replied scathingly.

I immediately felt like an idiot. _Why didn't I just scream!_ I thought furiously. I took a deep breath.

Spraggins seized me and clapped a hand around my mouth. "Heh heh. We'll have none of that, little missy."

Terrified that he might kill me and revolted by his smell, I stayed still. It was hard, though; the smell of rum was so strong on him that I felt a little dizzy.

"Now, if you don't stay quiet, we'll kill you," Spraggins said into my ear.

"Eh?" said Jerry stupidly.

Everyone glared at him. "Oh...right," he said quickly. "Keep quiet, or we'll kill ya!" he said, raising his sword again.

I saw the black-haired pirate roll his eyes. Spraggins groaned a little.

"You're gonna come with us, girlie, nice and quiet like," Spraggins continued, his deep, raspy voice grating into my ear. "Is that clear?" he asked.

I nodded, wishing he would get his hands off me.

"Good," he said, stroking my hair. "Now, when I let go, you'll do as I say. Understand?"

He let go of me, running one long-nailed hand along my waist and passing the other over my hair. Without even stopping to shudder, I bolted for the door between the gap between him and one of the cronies.

I heard a crash of glass and felt a horrid, sharp pain at the back of my head. I felt myself falling forward, and then I blacked out.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was the pain throbbing through my whole head. Groaning, I slowly raised my hands to my temple, feeling the blood pumping through my veins. Then I remembered what had happened.

I sat up dizzily, head still throbbing, and moved a hand to the back of my head. Sure enough, I felt a scab forming on my scalp and dried blood crusting on my hair.

I looked around and realized I was in what looked like a jail cell--no, it was the brig of a ship! The heaving floor told me more than my surroundings could in that respect. I felt a wave of nausea hit me, but miraculously, I kept my food down.

_Food..._ I thought. _Damn, I'm hungry!_

As if in answer to my thoughts, the door to the room my cell was in swung open, creaking ominously. I whipped around, only to bring a hand to my head pathetically as it made another horrific throb.

I looked up, seeing Spraggins wearing a black pirate's jacket and a smirk. He was holding a lantern, and I noticed he was fully armed with a sword and a pistol.

Then, another man walked in. I knew this was the captain right away by his giant hat, complete with a ridiculously long feather. The hat had been purple once, but years of sun damage and sea salt had darkened and dulled its color. The feather was black and fluffy, and looked new. The man's hat-and-feather combination made me think of a very cheap pimp.

His long, black jacket was well-worn, but had no holes. Overall, his clothes were well-cared for, unlike his hat. The silver buckles of the jacket glinted in the light of the lantern, sending shimmers of light across the room. The rest of his outfit was black, too: black pants, black boots, black belt (no, not the karate kind). He was armed with an incredibly long sword and a long black pistol.

I stared at the man, fear flooding through me. I wondered if he was going to kill me.

The man knelt to my level, his face close to the bars. I noted that his scruffy brown beard had strands of gray in it; the same with his hair. I judged him to be in his early forties.

_Great job, Monica,_ I thought sarcastically. _Now that you know his age, you'll be able to plan a great escape, huh?_

Finally the man spoke. "Do you know why you're here?"

He spoke in a low voice, and I thought at first that he didn't want Spraggins to hear him. But as the conversation continued, I realized that this was just his style of talking: keeping it quiet and intimate, leaving the other person hanging on to every word, whether intentionally or not.

I shook my head silently, not saying anything in case he got angry for my speaking out of turn or something. Hey, I saw Barbossa's first mate slap Elizabeth in _Curse of the Black Pearl_. I wasn't taking any chances with this guy.

The man glanced back at Spraggins, who gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged apologetically. I saw the man roll his eyes before turning back to me.

"You are Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter, are you not?"

I weighed my options. I was most likely here because these men thought I was his daughter, so if I said yes, I would probably learn more about why I was here. On the other hand, if I said no, there was a very good chance they would kill me if I wasn't who they thought I was. Which wasn't even true.

Before I could confuse myself any more with thoughts of answers to help me live longer, I nodded cautiously.

The man smiled at me. "He will miss you very much when he realizes you're gone, won't he?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I said slowly, raising myself to my knees. What the hell was this guy playing at?

He frowned. "Your accent..." he said.

Before he could continue, I said, "Don't worry about it--long story. You were saying?"

When he didn't answer immediately, I felt my blood run cold. Had I pissed him off? I inhaled and waited for his reaction.

He just made a little "hmph" noise and half-smiled. "Do you think your father will come looking for you?"

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. He was using me as bait to get to Jack! Great, now I was in a bit of a pickle.

"Um...actually, I'm not sure," I said truthfully, frowning. "We weren't _that_ close..."

I looked up at the man hesitantly for his reaction. He was staring at the wall behind me, apparently lost deep in thought. He took a breath but hesitated, as if he were trying to find the right words.

"What's your name?"

Startled, I stammered. "Uh...Monica. Sparrow," I added for good measure. I had thought he was going to say something about the possibility of Jack not coming for me.

"My name's Captain Decklan. I think you've already met my first mate, Spraggins," he said, nodding towards the man I had thought to be the drunken innkeeper. He smirked at me as his captain mentioned his name.

"Yeah, we've met," Spraggins said, leering at me. "And if she behaves like she did last time, I'll skewer her!"

He demonstrated with a quick jab of his sword. I jumped, frightened.

"Calm yourself, Spraggins," Captain Decklan said. "She'll not be any trouble for us...will ya, now?"

I shook my head quickly. _No, I'll be a good little hostage,_ I thought. _At least until I can find a way out of here..._

"Good. That's what I thought. Until we meet again, then, Miss Sparrow," he said, touching his hat lightly. He stood up and left, taking the lantern and setting it down on the floor next to the bars. With a last polite smile, he and Spraggins left.

In shock, I stayed silent. _This is crazy,_ I thought. _How can they honestly believe I'm Jack's daughter? That was just to get Giselle away!_

As I sat there thinking, I heard voices coming from beyond the door.

"Don't threaten her again, you little piece of mucus," I heard Decklan's muffled voice snarled.

"Why not, Cap'n? You know I don't mean anything by it," Spraggins said.

"I know you don't, but there's no need to scare her!"

"Aww, come now, cap'n!" Spraggins pleaded. "Just a little cut, to keep her in line..."

"No!" Decklan barked, losing his cool. "No..." he said more calmly. "If we hurt her, Sparrow might not want her back. And then he'll have a bone to pick with us as well."

"You mean, besides the fact that we kidnapped his daughter."

I heard a SMACK and a cry from Spraggins.

"I'll have no more of your cheek, maggot," I heard Decklan growl. "Jack will want her safely back in one piece. That means no hitting, no beating, and _definitely_ no cutting."

"Aww..."

"Now get back to work, muttonhead, or it'll be you I'll skewer!"

I heard heave footsteps as Decklan and Spraggins returned above deck. I lay down in my cell, contemplating what I had just heard.

_So they're not allowed to hurt me,_ I thought. _That means I'll be able to get away with anything! And Decklan was just trying to get on my good side, I bet. Still, he doesn't want me hurt...but not for very good reasons...I wonder if I'll be able to trust him?_

I seriously doubted it.

I rolled over onto my back, placing my hands behind my head so the cut wouldn't get dirty. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. This will definitely help me get the hell out of here and back to Jack!_

I stopped at the thought. _This is crazy,_ I thought. _How can they honestly think I'm his daughter? That was just a lie to get Giselle out of the way! I can't believe it's gone this far. And now I have to continue with the lie to save my own skin...well, I guess that's the life of a pirate!_

I fell asleep, dreaming of breaking out of this jail and somehow returning to the Black Pearl. The problem was, how the hell was I going to manage that?


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I wondered for a moment where I was. My hopes of waking up in my own bed were dashed as I felt the scratchy straw underneath me. I rubbed my eyes, sat up, and looked around.

My cell was small. I judged the length of it to be just as tall as I was, if I stretched my arms above my head. The width seemed just enough to allow me to lie down in.

The bars resembled those of the cells on the Black Pearl, horizontal and vertical ones creating squares that I could fit my arms through. Three sides of the cell were made of these metal bars, but the back one was the wood of the ship. Upon further inspection of this wall, I noticed several nails that hadn't been hammered in all the way and that stuck out at odd angles.

There were piles of musty straw in the corners of the cells. There was also straw covering the floor of the cell, allowing me to sit on it without much discomfort.

I realized that the door that Spraggins and Decklan had come through earlier was not the only one leading to my room--there was another one to my right, in a different wall of the room. I called this the side door and the other one the front door.

The room was littered with empty wooden crates. I knew they held no cargo from the number of times they had fallen from their precarious perches atop one another to come crashing into the metal bars of my cells. Lemme tell ya, this did not make me one happy prisoner, especially when this happened in the middle of the night when I was trying to get some sleep.

I also noticed my belt laying in a corner of the room. It looked like it had been stripped off me when I was brought here and thrown unceremoniously into a corner.

_Well, at least I know where my weapons are,_ I thought grimly. _Not that they'll be any use to me in here..._

When I was done scanning the room, I thought of what I was planning. My thoughts turned to a day that seemed so long ago--the day I had told Jack I feared everyone thought I was crazy. "It can work to your advantage," he had said. I remembered how ridiculous this had sounded at the time, but now, I thought I was finally understanding what he meant.

I sat in silence, contemplating my plan. _I hope it works, _I thought grimly. _'Cause if it doesn't--well, this could be my only ticket out of here, so I'll definitely be screwed if it doesn't go as planned!_

At that moment, I heard the creaking of the front door. I glanced up to see the black-haired pirate standing there, holding a plate and a cup.

He didn't say a word as he calmly unlocked the door and handed me my meal. I blinked at him, keeping my face blank. _Now's not the time, _I thought. _Later..._

"What's this?" I asked calmly, eyeing him warily.

"Lunch," he grunted.

I nodded, noticing the light streaming through the cracks in the wood. _I must not be too far down in the ship,_ I thought.

The man stared at me disdainfully as he locked up the brig. Then, he took a seat on one of the crates.

_Well, now's as good as ever!_

"What do _you_ want?" I sneered at him.

He looked quite taken aback. I could understand his astonishment, as when he had met me I had been a scared, trembling damsel in distress.

"Hello?" I said angrily. "You deaf?"

"No," he said quickly.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here?"

"Making sure you eat."

I frowned at the food, which was still in my hands as I sat on the straw. "Why? Did ya poison it?"

"No, I'm just makin' sure you don't go and try to starve yourself," said the black-haired pirate, glaring at me. Clearly, it wasn't his choice to be here. "Not that I wouldn't mind that...after what you did to me."

He turned his head to the side, tipping his hat sideways with a finger, and I recoiled as I saw that some of his hair was missing, revealing a nasty-looking scar on his scalp.

Hiding my revulsion, I chuckled. "You let a girl do that to you? Pathetic!"

The man's nostrils flared, and I could tell I had pissed him off. He adjusted his hat without a word, though, his jaw clenched tight.

"Just eat the damn food," he growled, looking furious.

Grinning openly, I held my cup up to him in a mock salute. I then proceeded to eat the peice of meat and slice of bread I had recieved in as disgusting a manner as humanly possible.

I saw the man's lip curl. Grinning, I just ate even faster, smacking my lips as much as possible, chewing with my mouth open, and rolling my food around openly in my mouth. I saw the man turn away in disgust. Pleased, I forced a hearty belch.

"I'm eatin' it...happy?" I said, my mouth still stuffed with food.

The man got up and left without a word. Surprised, I started chewing frantically--I had taken some pretty big bites to gross out the man.

_And how about that, _I thought, swallowing with difficulty. _I just disgusted a pirate! I had no idea I could be that gross...eh, I'll consider it a talent, since it's helping safe my life!_

Continuing to chew the bland meat, I ran over my plan once again in my head. I would be as obnoxious as possible, making life on the ship nearly unbearable with me. Eventually, the pirates would have to get angry and get rid of me. There was the part that scared me the most--would they kill me, or let me go? Maybe they would release me to Jack, figuring whatever they wanted wasn't worth the torture of an annoying prisoner, but if they didn't...well, I'd just take this plan one day at a time.

That brought me to another question: what did they want with Jack? If they wanted to use me as bait to lure him into a trap, I wasn't entirely sure it would work. I doubted I meant that much to him. And besides, couldn't they just have killed him in Tortuga?

With these thoughts rolling around in my brain, I slowly finished my meal, chugging the dirty water as fast as I could without gagging. When I was done, I took a minute to let my food digest a litte, then positioned myself on my knees in front of the bars of my cell.

I dragged the tin cup along the bars, cringing at its loud clanking noise. I moved it faster and faster, moving it back and forth, so the noise got steadily louder and more obnoxious. Thrilled with this result, I started yelling at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE! CAN YOU _HEEEEEEEEEAAAR MEEEEEEEEEE_! AAAAAAAA--"

I stopped short as the black-haired pirate came running. I cleared my throat a little and sat back on my knees as if nothing had happened.

"What in the fires of hell were you goin' on about!" the man yelled furiously.

"I'm done," I said calmly, holding up the empty plate and cup. "Thanks, it was delicious."

The man, breathing heavlly, just glared at me. I smiled back.

"You'd like to kill me, wouldn't you?" I asked, as if I was commenting on the weather.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," the man muttered. He reached behind his back, and for a split second I thought he was grabbing his pistol, but instead he produced the key to my cell.

He came up to the cell door, but before he unlocked it, he grabbed a pair of iron handcuffs that was lying on the ground. He quickly unlocked the door and slammed me against the wall.

"What the--help! Assault! RAAAAAAPE!" I wailed as he turned me around, keeping me pinned me against the wall.

I felt him close the irons around my wrist. "Hey, what is this, 'Cops'?" I asked angrily, shoving him back with my shoulder.

He stood up, looking pleased with himself. He picked up the cup and plate, left the cell, locked the door, and walked off without another word, slamming the front door behind him.

I sat back painfully, grumbling about the nails that had been driven into my arm, stomach, and shoulder. Then I paused.

_Maybe...no! But if I could find one long enough, and at a good height..._

I backed up against the wall, searching for a nail. I found one eventually, at the small of my back. I fumbled with the cuffs, straining to get the nail in the keyhole. At last, the nail slipped into the large hole of the irons with a small click.

It took me hours, lots of cursing, and even more luck, but eventually I managed to unlock the cuffs. When I heard the telltale 'click', I froze in delight, hardly to daring to believe it. Had I just freed myself with a _nail_? Yes! The irons fell off my wrists as I moved away from the wall.

I rubbed my wrists, feeling exhausted but pleased. _Maybe a nail will unlock the cell door,_ I thought desperately. _Then I could escape...but to what? A shipful of pirates? Talk about jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire,_ I thought dryly, taking the irons thoughtfully.

I heard heavy footsteps coming near the door, so I stashed the handcuffs under a pile of hay and waited. Sure enough, the side door opened and the black-haired pirate walked in with a plate and a cup. I smiled warmly as he approached me.

"Hey, buddy, what's new?" I asked brightly as he unlocked the door and handed me my food.

As he began to step out of the brig, I looked down in my cup quizzically. "What the--hey! I ordered Snapple!" I said in mock indignation.

It seemed I had gotten on his last nerve last time. "SHUT UP!" He roared, stepping towards me. Raising a hand to hit me, he grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me up a little. He stopped at the last second, probably remembering that he wasn't supposed to hurt me. As he stood there, breathing heavily with his hand poised to strike my face, I sniffed, wrinkling my nose.

"Wow. You could really use a Tic-Tac," I said, coughing a little.

He frowned. "A what?" he asked.

I moved his hand away from my face. "It means your breath smells," I stage whispered.

Growling, he pulled his hand away from mine, preparing to slam it into my face. I scrunched my eyes shut, preparing for the blow, when all of a sudden--

"TROY!"

We both turned to see Decklan standing in the doorway, looking absolutely furious. Before the black-haired pirate, Troy, could move, Decklan had strode into the brig and grabbed him away from me.

"Whew!" I said, straightening my shirt. "Thanks, Cap'n," I said, saluting him.

Decklan stared at me before turning to Troy, who he had slammed against the metal bars of my cell. "What did I tell you!" he hissed. "Can you not remember a simple command!"

The captain gave Troy one last shove before releasing him. "Get out of my sight," he growled. Troy took this very seriously and practically ran from the room, but not before throwing me an evil look. I simply smiled back and waved a little.

Now Decklan and I were alone. I turned to him, trying to look innocent.

"Miss Sparrow, I'd like a word in my quarters," was all he said.

"Uh...okay," I said uncertainly. _Great, I pissed him off, didn't I?_ I thought worriedly. _I don't mind messing with a few lowly pirates, but this guy I'm afraid of!_

Decklan gestured for me to walk ahead of him out of the brig. I nervously obeyed, not sure whether to be obnoxious in his presence. I had seen his temper, and I wasn't too keen to have his rage focused on me.

When we were both outside of the brig, he stood behind me and planted both hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Walk," he instructed. "I'll tell you where to go."

Stumbling up a few flights of stairs found us standing on deck. Decklan turned me in the direction of his cabin, steering me past pirates doing various jobs. I felt like I was being paraded around for an auction, what with one man steering me around and others leering and laughing at me.

When we finally made it to his cabin, Decklan released me to unlock the door. Running off crossed my mind, but only for a moment, as the whole ship was swarming with pirates and I would have nowhere to go. Except overboard, that is. But I had gone for a little swim in the ocean once, and I didn't feel much like trying it again.

I glanced at Decklan's key ring. I noticed there weren't very many on it, and there was one that looked like the key to the jail cell.

_Of course,_ I thought, staring at the key. _He's gotta have a copy to all of the keys...hmmm..._

When we entered the captain's quarters, Decklan offered me a chair at his table. I looked around and was strongly reminded of the Black Pearl. The table was large, with maps and other papers spread across it. I noticed the logbook from the inn, too.

The windows were dirty and smudged, nothing special. There was only a lantern to light the room, but since it was still light out, there wasn't much need for it.

Decklan sat down across the table, appearing to be waiting for something. I followed his lead and started bobbing my head and tapping my fingers to a song in my head.

I had almost reached the chorus when the door opened. I turned around to see Spraggins and Troy stride into the room.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. "Now the party can begin!"

Troy glared at me as he stood at the table next to Spraggins.

"Thank you, Master Spraggins," Decklan said, smiling. Spraggins smiled back, giving a little bow. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, wondering what the hell was going on.

When no one spoke, I put my thoughts into words. "What the hell is going on?" I asked grumpily.

"Troy here tells me you've been quite the...er..._excitable_ prisoner," Decklan said to me, trying to be warm.

"Yeah? And? Why should I care if he had to run to his mommy?"

Troy made a threatening move towards me, but stopped as Spraggins laid a hand on his arm, shaking his head a little. I smirked at him as he adjusted his jacket angrily.

"Miss Sparrow, it's very important that you be a good girl for us here," said Decklan. "Otherwise, we might have to hurt you. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" He gave me a knowing look, sure I would give him a fearful answer.

I glared at him. "What do you want with Ja--I mean, my father?" I asked.

Decklan chuckled, rising from his chair at the head of the table. "I see you like to get right to the point. So, I'll get right to mine." He began walking slowly around the table, on the opposite side of Troy and Spraggins. "Your father has something very valuable to us, something that we would like very much. We--"

"Cut the crap," I interrupted. "I'm not a little kid. Tell me what you want."

As Decklan shot me a glance, I felt my insides shrivel. _Shit! Did I go too far?_ I thought fearfully.

I relaxed as he continued walking slowly towards my end of the table. "Jack Sparrow has a compass that we want," Decklan said matter-of-factly, stopping to stand over me. "Do you know of it?"

I nodded slowly. I knew the compass pointed to whatever the holder most desired--I had read that on the Internet somewhere in a synopsis for Dead Man's Chest. How did these men know of it?

"Why didn't you just take it from him when we were at the inn?" I asked. "That probably would have been a lot easier than sending your cronies after me to get beat up," I smirked at Troy, who gave me yet another murderous glance. I stuck my tongue out him and looked back at Decklan.

"Well, clearly it wasn't too hard, Miss Sparrow, as we have you now," said Decklan, leaning against the corner of the table closest to me and crossing his arms.

"True dat," I muttered.

Decklan didn't hear me. "Anyway, your father would have noticed his precious compass was missing too soon," he continued.

"And he wouldn't notice that his own daughter was missing?" I asked dubiously. "Brilliant plan. Really. I applaud you." I clapped my hands sarcastically. "Whoo-hoo!"

Decklan only chuckled again as I stopped my applause. "We figured Jack would willingly hand over his compass for someone he loved very much," he said.

I snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Is something funny, Miss?" Decklan asked politely.

I shook my head quickly, my hands still clamped over my mouth.

Decklan rolled his eyes. "What is it?" he asked dangerously.

I shut up. "Uh...I don't think Ja--my dad feels _that_ strongly about me," I said, letting a smile creep across my face. Jack Sparrow loving a woman? Classic!

Decklan frowned and shook his head, saying, "Anyway, Miss Sparrow, this brings us back to my original point. If you continue this erratic behavior, we will hurt you."

I considered this. "I thought you said my father would want me back in one piece," I said innocently.

All three of the men stared at me.

"O-kay. Apparantly I wasn't supposed to know that," I muttered.

Decklan shot murderous glances towards the other two men in the room, who shrugged and shook their heads, looking clueless. Which wasn't much of a feat, actually.

Decklan turned his glare back onto me. "Lock her in the brig," he said darkly.

"What, not trying to be nice anymore?" I asked coolly as Troy and Spraggins seized my arms and hoisted me out of the chair.

"Well, nice party, thanks for inviting me!" I called to Decklan as his two men dragged me out of the room.

When we entered the brig room, the men shoved me inside, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly as if I might turn around and pounce on them.

"Thanks, guys, I had a lovely evening," I said, smiling brightly. "We absolutely must do this again sometime! How about your place; mine's a little cramped!"

I grinned at the joke, giving a little laugh. Spraggins chuckled a little, but his smile faded as Troy shot me a withering glance.

"You are the most obnoxious little piece of filth I've ever had the misfortune to meet," he said in a low voice, as if afraid his captain would overhear him and hurt him for insulting me.

"Your _mom_ was a piece of filth," I muttered, sitting cross-legged on the floor, crossing my arms as well.

Troy and Spraggins looked at each other exasperatedly and then back at me.

I waved mockingly. "Buh-bye! You can get out of here now. Unless you wanna let me out! No? Well, then, have a good night, boy-os!"

I laughed as they left the room, shaking their heads.

"Haha! Haha, ha, oh, God!"

My jovial laugh faded into a miserable groan as I sat back against the wooden wall.

"Ohoho, why me? Why me?" I asked, dropping my face in my hands. "Even _I_ didn't know I could be that obnoxious!"

I heard a squeaking below me. I peeked through my fingers to see a tiny gray mouse staring up at me.

Instead of jumping, I sighed, raising my hands out of my hands.

"Don't judge me, mousey," I said pathetically.

The mouse scuttled away as if in answer to my remark. I watched it miserably, thinking about how lucky it was to be able to slip through the bars. It crawled into a pile of hay...the pile of hay I had hidden the handcuffs in.

As I watched the adorable mouse disappear into the straw, an image began to form in my head.

_I doubt it would work,_ I thought. _But it's the only thing I've got to use, so I might as well use it well!_

I spent two weeks on that ship before I had a chance to act. Two bloody weeks of my life wasted in the brig of that stupid ship, with idiotic pirates and a temperamental captain, all because someone wanted a special compass.

On the fifteenth day of my life as a hostage on this ship, my chance came. For the past two weeks, I hadn't let up in my plan to be the most obnoxious prisoner ever in the history of pirates. Troy never brought me my meals anymore. Usually my "waiters" varied, since I had done my best to scare them all off. I tried very hard to be annoying, and my plan worked well. I treated Spraggins to the complete lyrics of "Found A Peanut", sung by yours truly in a very high-pitched voice. I couldn't leave out "The Song That Never Ends" and "I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves", either. I asked if any of the pirates knew if straw and hay was the same thing. When they couldn't answer, I insisted that they call it "stray" or "haw." While all of this was much fun, my favorite thing to do was to tell them stupid jokes.

"Why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" I asked one particularly dull pirate.

"Why?" He always got very excited when I told him jokes. This was common with some of the duller crew members, including the huge man, Jerry.

"Because he had "no body" to go with!" I said, beaming.

The pirate didn't get it at first. I had to explain a lot of jokes, but it sure was worth it to see their faces when it finally clicked.

Sometimes, I hosted virtual comedy nights: there would be a group of some of the dumber pirates in the room, all crowded around my cell as I earnestly told jokes, hands clasped to the bars and my chin resting on one.

"What do you call it when an elephant is doing a lot of things at once?"

"What?"

"Multitusking!"

Out of all the corny jokes I told, I never told my favorite--the one my father told me, the one about six being afraid of seven. It just didn't feel right to me.

After a long night of making the pirates laugh, I came to my next favorite joke.

I stuck my arms through the squares of my cell, to gesture better. "So, there was this bear in the woods--" I began.

We heard a door slam. We all looked around to see Captain Decklan standing inside the side door.

Frozen, we stared at each other, the happy, laughing pirates and the captain. Finally, he spoke.

"You idiots!" he roared, taking another step into the room. "Don't ya see? She's trying to get you on her side!"

Everyone stared at him. No one was prepared for what he did next.

Pushing his way through the crowd of rowdy pirates, he pulled out his long black pistol and pointed it through the bars at me, grabbing my wrists with his free hands.

There was yet another moment of silence. Then one brave pirate spoke up and said, "Aw, come on, Cap'n, we was just having some fun."

Decklan turned his gun away from me and shot the man in the chest, still with a firm grip on my wrists.

As the man fell, no one moved, not even to catch the pirate who had spoken up for me.

"I want everyone out of here now," said Decklan in a dangerously low voice. "Or does anyone else want to be shot?"

The pirates all hurried out of the doors, leaving me at the mercy of a psychopathic sea captain.

When the two doors shut, Decklan at last seemed satisfied. He turned to me, smiling as if he had not just killed a man. Who was still laying in the room, I might add--it seemed none of the pirates wanted to risk their lives for their fallen comrade.

_But that would be the code, then, wouldn't it?_ I thought wryly as Decklan gently caressed my wrists, as if imagining himself slitting them. I was surprised he didn't, myself.

When he finally spoke, it was still in that eerily calm, quiet voice. "Just what do you think you're doing, missy?" he asked, finally releasing my arms.

I crawled backwards away from him, genuinely afraid. "Telling jokes," I said quietly.

"I could see that," he spat, waving his pistol around. "Did you think you could get some of my men on your side? Hmm?"

I shook my head quickly, wide-eyed. "No, I was just--"

I stopped short as he stood up, still brandishing his pistol. "Of course you weren't." He turned around and nudged the dead man with his foot. "I hope you realize it's your fault this man is dead," he said, looking down at him thoughtfully.

I stayed silent, returning to hold on to the bars with my hands. I didn't want to piss him off, so I didn't say what was going on in my head: _My fault? _My fault? _You're the one who just shot him for no reason, you sick, messed up--_

Suddenly he turned and pointed his pistol at me again. I froze, terrified. He smiled, kneeling to my height once more.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he said calmly, pointing the barrel directly between my eyes.

I found it hard to speak, as my mouth suddenly went incredibly dry.

"Because..." I swallowed. "Because you need me as bait so my father will come for me, and trade his compass for me," I said quietly, never taking my eyes off his pistol.

"Yes, I know that one," he said, cocking his pistol. "Give me another."

Now I stared at him in fear. "But, please, I just gave you one!" I pleaded. He didn't notice me reaching under a nearby pile of hay...

He chuckled. "Well, you have me there, Miss Sparrow," he said good-naturedly--if that phrase can be used for someone holding a gun to my head.

I found what I was looking for. Now if I could distract him just a little while longer...

"So...so you're not gonna kill me?" I asked hopefully, locking his gaze with my own. _That's it, keep him talking..._ I thought, sliding the item to hold one end in each hand.

"I guess not." He lowered his gun, uncocking it, his eyes never leaving mine.

I let out a sigh. "That's a relief," I said, smiling a little.

He sensed something was wrong. "Why?" he asked suspiciously, frowning.

"Because then I wouldn't get to do _this_!" I yelled.

I whipped the iron handcuffs up and over his head, bringing them around his neck before he had time to react. I had to push his hat out of the way to clasp them on the bars of the cell, pinning him to my jail by his neck.

I knocked his pistol out of his hand and tossed it in the corner of the cell. I slammed my hand through the bars, reaching for Decklan's keys. I grabbed them easily, snagging them off of his belt where I had seen him place them after unlocking the door to his cabin two weeks ago.

With Decklan trying to grab my legs, I stood up and unlocked my cell from the inside, pushing the door open to smack his side. I darted to the corner, grabbed my belt, and buckled it on, sliding the ring of keys onto it.

As Decklan roared with rage, I stopped by the dead pirate.

"Sorry, mate," I said sincerely. "I hope you liked my jokes..."

And with that, I left the brig room, taking one of the lanterns with me to light the way around the ship.

Here came my next problem: How would I escape without one of the pirates noticing me? I decided to hide in the crow's nest. I hadn't seen anyone there the one time I had been on deck, and I dearly hoped that was the way it stayed.

I crept upstairs, miraculously not tripping. I guess fear made me agile. When I reached the deck, I saw that it was quite dark out, and there weren't many men around. I left my lantern on the stairs and stepped on deck.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness before proceeding. When I had my bearings, I looked around for the mast, hoping to climb up the rigging and hide in the crow's nest.

I stole across the deck, not encountering any pirates. When I reached the mast, I started climbing the net-like rigging.

I was almost halfway up when I noticed someone climbing up after me. I looked down in horror to see Troy right under me. My look had cost me valuable time: When I started to climb again, he grabbed my leg and tried to pull me down. When I wouldn't budge, he yanked harder. My whole body jerked down, and he was able to grab on to my belt.

He tried using this to pull me down--or pull himself up, I wasn't sure which. My upper belt cut into my shoulder painfully. I let go of the rope with one hand, straining to reach the buckle on my chest.

I saw Troy's eyes widen as he saw what I was about to do. Before he could say anything, I had unbuckled my belt.

It slid down with the weight of my sword, knife, and Troy. The leather sliced into my neck as it fell, burning my skin. I heard a thump as Troy hit the ground--I wondered if he was okay. But then I kept climbing, ignoring the pain in my neck.

When I reached the crow's nest, I gasped in shock.

There was no bottom to it! No wonder no one was ever in it--it was impossible to stand in it! And I had climbed all this way, disarmed myself, and hurt Troy for this...

I heard an ominous 'click' behind me. I turned around slowly to see Spraggins pointing his pistol at me. I glanced down, seeing nearly the whole crew standing on the deck, all pointing their pistols at me.

"Parley?" I asked sheepishly.

Spraggins had come looking for the captain and had heard his cries in the cell room. After being released, Decklan had told him what had happened, and they had rushed off to find me.

That and Troy falling to the deck had alerted the rest of the crew to my position. Troy wasn't hurt too badly--he had managed to land on his shoulder, just leaving a bad bruise. But he was incredibly angry with me.

I was thrown into the brig again. Fortunately, someone had removed the corpse. I never found out what they did with him.

I had thought I would be punished severely that night, either beaten to a bloody pulp or killed. But miraculously, none of that happened.

I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming up the horrible fates the crew would come up for me.

The next morning I was woken up by Jerry shaking me awake.

"Hey, I didn't ask for a wake up call," I said darkly, sitting up and stretching. "What do you want?" I asked, keeping up with my reputation as an annoying prisoner.

"The captain wants to see you on deck," Jerry said, letting a cruel smile spread onto his face. I guess he had forgotten laughing at all my stupid jokes and resorted back to Captain's pet.

I trudged upstairs with Jerry, still yawning. I didn't want him to see how scared I was.

When we arrived on deck, the whole crew was assembled there. Not a good sign.

"Hey, guys," I said to random pirates. "What's up?" They just leered at me as Jerry shoved me along.

We came to a large crowd of pirates. I could see the feather of Decklan's ridiculous hat emerging from the center of the group.

The crowd parted as Jerry and I approached, revealing Decklan standing next to...a plank.

"Oh, _no_," I said, letting my fear show. The crew chuckled, grinning at my terrified expression.

I looked at Decklan and noticed he was holding my belt. As I looked up at him, he grinned and pointed out to the sea.

I followed his finger to see a large island in the distance. I looked back at him in horror.

He swept an arm to the plank as if making a "ladies first" gesture.

"Take a walk," he said, and the crew laughed.

I slowly stepped up to the wooden plank, accepting my fate. There was nothing left to do.

"Any brilliant ideas for escape, Miss Sparrow?" I heard Decklan ask me condescendingly.

"One," I replied, peering down into the churning water. "But I'd need a lightsaber."

I grinned up at him and realized the whole crew was staring at me blankly.

My smile faded. "Heh...yeah. Star Wars," I said, clearing my throat. I had been considering trying to pull a Jedi move from _Return of the Jedi_, but something told me it wouldn't work as well for me as it had for Luke.

I half-turned to Decklan, eyeing my belt.

_Maybe I could distract them and grab it..._

"Gentlemen!" I shouted, waving my hands grandly in the air. "This is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost--"

Giving me a knowing smirk, Decklan tossed my weapons overboard.

Horrified, I jumped in without another look at the crew, hearing their cruel laughter as I fell into the ocean.

Once I was in, I swam to my belt, which I could just see under the surface of the water. I seized them and kicked up to the surface, only to be bombarded with spit from the crew.

I dove under and swam a ways away. When I surfaced again, I had had enough.

"BLOODY PIRATES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Their laughter filled my ears as I swam towards the island.


	13. Chapter 13

When I finally arrived on the island, I collapsed in a shivering wet heap. I crawled up the beach and stuck my sword in the ground, still in its sheath, so the belts formed a sort of lame-looking flag.

"I dub thee..." I said, thinking of my favorite TV show, Lost, "Craphole Island!" With that, I lay down on my back next to my pathetic "flag", groaning. I placed my hands over my eyes, panting heavily from my long swim.

_Please, let this be a dream,_ I thought miserably. _Just let me wake up and this will all have been one horribly long bad dream..._

I removed my hands from my face. I saw the morning sun above me, heard the waves striking the beach, felt the sand beneath my body, smelled the salt of the sea. This was no dream.

I sat back up sullenly, staring off onto the horizon. Decklan's ship was now a small speck. I watched until it disappeared completely, then flopped back onto the sand again.

_Snap out of it, Monica!_ I thought sharply after I had spent a few minutes simply watching the clouds float overhead. _You need to come up with a plan!_

_Yeah, your last plan worked real well,_ a nasty voice in the back of my head sneered. _Look where it got you! MAROONED!_

_Shut up!_

_You shut up!_

"Both of you SHUT UP!" I roared, slamming my hands over my ears. I sat up furiously.

"Geez. Only five minutes on this stupid island, and I'm already going crazy!" I grumbled, standing up. "I gotta get my mind busy...fire! I'll build a fire! Maybe Jack will see it...if he's even looking for me..."

Brushing the sand off my back, I hesitated. _What if he's not looking for me?_ I thought tentatively. I shook my head quickly, as if to shake the thought from my mind.

_No. I won't let this get to me, _I thought, determinedly strapping on my belt. _I'll just keep busy until...well, until something else happens._

Once I was properly armed, I hiked up to the jungle that began a little ways up the beach. I began picking up some dead branches on the ground and dragging them back to a spot on the beach that wasn't too close to the ocean or too far from the jungle.

At one trip, at the edge of the jungle, I could have sworn I heard the snapping of a twig. I froze in the middle of lifting a heavy log, petrified. I soon shook it off, though, as I heard no more mysterious sounds. _Probably just an animal,_ I thought, hefting the log into my arms. _Hopefully not predatory..._

Next I dug a small hole in the sand to start my fire in. Now, _there_ was a problem--how the hell would I start a fire? I didn't see any rocks I could strike together, and even if I had I doubted I would find the right kind. I could try rubbing two sticks together, but how much time would that take?

I eventually decided on the latter option. _It's not like I'm short on time,_ I thought grimly, selecting two slender twigs. _Here, it's all I've got._

I started rubbing the sticks together furiously, venting all my pain and frustration out on them, hoping to see a symbolic flame erupt as a sign of my anger. Of course, I wasn't that lucky. The twigs barely got warm, and my hands quickly got tired of sliding them back and forth across each other.

I toiled until the sun was high in the sky. Pausing to wipe the sweat off my forehead, I realized how hungry I was.

I decided to look in the jungle for some fruit. I made my way back up to it, leaving the two twigs in the hole, along with my spirit.

When I reached the edge of the jungle, I looked on the ground for some fallen fruit. Luckily, I found a fallen melon of some sort. I seized it hungrily and stabbed it with my small knife.

A small amount of reddish juice flowed out of the opening. Sheathing my knife hurriedly, I tipped the hole to my mouth, sucking out the juice. It was very sweet, but I kept drinking. When no more juice would come out, I cut the fruit open with my knife.

It was quite juicy inside, seedless, and a darker red than the juice. I picked out a piece with my hand, the juice dribbling down my fingers and staining my sleeve as I ate.

I shoved my face into the fruit, gobbling it up. _Why not?_ I thought as I devoured it. _There's no one else around!_

When I had finished the fruit, I sighed contentedly. It had been just enough to fill me up. I kept the outside of it, figuring I could use it as a bowl or something--or a hat, if the mood struck me.

Grinning at the thought of wearing a melon hat, I took the "bowl" down to the beach to wash it out with the water. I also rinsed my face, as I had eaten very messily and the sticky juice had smeared all over my mouth.

When I was done, I went back to my fire pit, determined to make fire this time.

I couldn't.

After hours of accidentally smacking my fingers together as the twigs shrunk in size, I gave up. I sat next to the pit, disheartened. I supposed a little food would lift my spirits, so I trekked back up to the jungle.

When I was done feasting on one of the red-juiced melons, I turned back to rinse the rind and my face. When I was finished with that, I continued trying to make fire.

Finally, just as night was beginning to fall, it happened. There was a spark of light between the two sticks.

I paused wearily, thinking that the heat had finally gotten to me and that I was hallucinating. I continued rubbing, not about to give up.

There was another spark.

Now I was starting to get excited. I dropped some thin twigs into the pit under where I was rubbing the two sticks. This time, there were a few more sparks, and they fell onto the pile of twigs.

The twigs caught fire!

Elated, and afraid I would screw something up and have to start all over again, I blew gently on the small flame. Sure enough, it grew.

I fed the fire some more sticks, not stopping until I had a healthy-sized blaze, at which point I jumped up and punched the air.

"YES!" I screamed, jumping around like an idiot. "YES, I DID IT--_I MADE FIRE!_

Now, you have to undrestand that I had been working on this all day long, with no water and only a little food, with the hot Caribbean sun beating down on me all the time. So I went a little crazy.

I danced around my small fire as night fell, yelling at the top of my lungs.

After a while, I was feeling pretty cocky. I started singing a song I had heard in _Billy Madison_.

"The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me!" I sang, still dancing around my fire like a lunatic. "The renegade who had it made, retrieved for a bounty! Never more to go astray...this'll be the end today! I'm a wanted man..."

Hey, I could do that. I thought I was completely alone. Then, I started changing up the lyrics a bit.

"Oh, Jacky, I've been days on the lam, and had a high price on my ass! Decklan said 'get her, keep her alive, we'll use her for her dad's compass!'"

And so I went on for about five minutes or so, before I got exhausted.

I collapsed again, but with a wild grin on my face this time. I knelt next to my fire and fed it some larger sticks, watching the flames grow longer. I calmed down as I stared into the fire, mesmerized, and my mind elsewhere, thinking about all that had happened to me over the past twenty-one days.

I was jolted out of my reverie by a drop of water on my shoulder.

Blinking rapidly, I looked up. The night sky was covered with dark, ominous-looking clouds.

More raindrops fell onto my face. Stunned, I stood up, unsure of what to do. How could I have forgotten to build a shelter!

I ran for the jungle as a low rumble of thunder filled my ears. I realized that this would do me no good, as I couldn't see any good branches on the ground to build a shelter with in the night. Desperate, I dropped to my knees and started searching the ground with my hands.

It started pouring.

I yelped at the sound and feel of a thousand fat raindrops hit me.

_End-of-the-world type weather!_ I thought, once again reminded of Lost. Then I thought about how foolish it was for me to be thinking about TV when I was stranded on an island with no shelter.

I decided to enter the jungle. The tallest trees were way further up the beach, so I doubted any lightning would strike near me. Well, I hoped.

As I pushed through the thick bushes and branches, I almost thought it had stopped raining--but as I looked up, I realized that the branches overhead were so thick that they acted almost as an umbrella.

I paused, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the rainy night. After a few long moments, I stepped hesitantly forward, arms stretched in front of me.

I heard a rustling just to my right. My head whipped around, but I couldn't see through the bushes. I shrugged it off, figuring a dead branch had fallen or something. 

Eventually, I decided to climb a tree. There were a couple of them with low branches, so getting up wouldn't be too big of a problem. Plus, if there was a flood from this freak storm, I'd be safe--and if there wasn't a flood, I'd be safe from animals.

I grabbed a branch of the nearest tree, stepping on the trunk and heaving myself up with difficulty. I climbed almost to the top, settling on a strong, wide branch. Leaning my back against the trunk, I placed my hands behind my head and let one leg dangle from the branch, in a pure pose of comfort in a tree.

Of course, that comfort didn't last long. Even though the rain wasn't falling any harder (I doubted it could), the canopy above me was starting to weaken. Instead of a few small drops, I started feeling a few large drops...then more...and more...and more.

Sighing, I adjusted my belt so it wasn't cutting into my back so much. _This is as good as it's gonna get, _I thought grimly, shifting again. _Another sleepless night, it seems..._

I did fall asleep eventually, but I kept waking up due to the rainfall, which didn't let up for hours. When it did, I thought I would be able to fall asleep...but then a horrible din started...the chirping of a thousand crickets.

Every time I thought they were done, another one piped up, and the whole lot of them joined in. Too exhausted to complain, I let them carry me off to sleep...

I woke up with the bright sun shining through the canopy, splashing me with a dappled light. For a minute, I stay still, feeling content just watching the light and shadows dance around together on my body...but then when I shifted, I saw the ground far below me.

I jumped violently. I had forgotten I had spent the night in a tree. Though I don't know how, as the minute I "woke up" from watching the patterns on me, my aches and pains came shooting back.

I gasped as I leaned forward, feeling my muscles tighten uncomfortably. How I longed for the seconds of bliss, after I awoke but just before I really became awake!

Groaning pathetically, I lowered myself from the tree. As I started walking, I started whimpering. Geez, how my leg hurt! I continued walking towards the edge of the jungle, limping.

When I got to the edge, I stopped for a breakfast of Mystery Melon. Today I was a bit less messy though--I had learned how to eat it without smearing the juice around _too_ much.

When I finished, I left the rind on the ground, thinking I had no use for it, as I had two already. Wiping my palms on my pants, I walked out of the jungle.

I thought I was hallucinating again.

My fire was blazing merrily, as if it hadn't undergone hours of heavy rain and then the rest of the night with wet sticks and no one to feed it.

My jaw dropped. I walked slowly towards it, hardly daring to believe my eyes.

Stopping above it, I saw three small fish, all scaled, gutted, and lying neatly on a row on what looked like a little grill made out of strong-looking sticks.

I stared at them, in utter shock. Someone had restarted my fire, fished for me, cleaned them, and laid them out as if waiting for me to cook them!

I glanced around the beach, as if my helper was standing around waiting for me to thank them. When I saw no one, I looked in the sand for tracks, but there were none.

I slowly made my way to the ocean to rinse the sticky red juice from my hands and face. As I washed myself, I kept seeing the fish in my mind.

I walked back to my fire pit, in shock. The fish were still there, but the fire had started to die. I numbly fed it, realizing there were even more sticks than before. My helper had gotten me more firewood as well!

"Thank you," I murmured, kneeling next to the fish. "Thank you, whoever you are..."

I set the makeshift grill over the fire. It was just large enough to fit over the fire without getting burnt. The wood it was made out of was hardy, so it didn't burn through.

Later, when I was eating the fully-cooked fish, I noticed a smoky taste to them. _The wood,_ I thought, savoring the meat. _The little grill must have added flavor._

When I had eaten my fill from the three fish, I decided to explore the jungle a bit so I could find something to build a shelter with. I trekked up the beach to the jungle and made my way in.

I hadn't noticed it the night before, but it seemed like the jungle cut off the sounds of the waves on the beach, reminding me of the Triwizard maze in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

I pushed the bushes aside, scanning the ground for fallen branches I could use.

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me.

I looked up slowly and saw...nothing.

I turned around cautiously, sure there was someone there. Was it whoever had helped me before, or was it...someone else?

Not taking any chances, I drew my sword. As I did, I definitely heard someone in front of me.

I jumped a little, scaring myself half to death with thoughts of what could be in there. But I still saw nothing.

_Wait..._

I saw something moving with a rhythm, like a heartbeat...or someone breathing...

I raised my sword and pointed it at the person who was standing there.

All of a sudden, someone emerged from the leaves of a high bush. I stood there, rooted to the spot in fear and curiosity, as two more of them appeared next to him.

They weren't wearing much, probably due to the heat of the island. Their faces and chests were colored with bright paints. The one on the left had a long bone pierced through his nose, and the one on the right had a string of small bones dangling from ear. But the most disturbing of all was the man directly in front of me, who was wearing a necklace made of teeth--_human_ teeth.

_Cannibals!_ I thought, terrified. _I've been marooned on a cannibal island!_

I turned back at the man with the gruesome necklace in time to see him lift what looked like a long, thin, straight wooden pipe to his lips. Without warning, he blew violently.

The dart moved so fast towards me I barely saw it coming. I thought I would be dead, but...

The dart hit and bounced off the metal buckle of the belt on my chest, dropping to my feet.

The men stared at me, at the dart on the ground, and then at me again. I took advantage of their confusion and tried to get away.

As they looked back at me, shocked, my eyes widened in horror. I was staring at a point some ways behind and above them, and I slowly raised my finger to point at whatever was terrifying me so, my mouth opening in a silent scream.

Alarmed, the three cannibals turned around...and saw nothing there.

When they turned back around, I wasn't there, either.

I had taken off for the beach, leaping over bushes and fallen branches. I wasn't sure what I was trying to accomplish by this--surely they would come after me--but I just knew I had to get away from them. Fast.

As I reached the beach, I tripped on a large log lying in my way. I fell on my face and rolled over quickly, only to see the man with the dart blower bearing down upon me.

Unable to move since my foot was hooked under the huge leg, I simply raised my hand in front of my face in defense.

I felt a needle-like pain in my arm. I looked at it, then at the men, then collapsed.

_I'm getting really tired of waking up and not knowing where I am,_ I thought as I did. I was lying down on my side on a surface that was digging into my body. I sat up, feeling a little dizzy, and remembered the dart. I raised my arm to look for it, but found only a pinprick of red where it had been.

Then I realized what I was sitting in.

I froze as I noticed that I was sitting in a cage made out of bones.

Horrified, I stared at the bars of my cage. I had been through enough school to know what human bones looked like, but I never thought I'd have to see them up close--much less be sitting in a cage constructed out of them.

I took a deep breath, still refusing to move. _I don't even know who I'm moving on,_ I thought with a tiny whimper. Still staring at the walls of my cage, I noticed that they were tied together with what looked like dried, decaying skin.

That did it for me. I screamed and flung my hands over my face, kicking my legs wildly to move myself as far away from the walls as possible. Then, I felt something attack my back.

Screaming some more, I flung myself to the other side of the cage--and realized it had just been the top of the cage that had fallen, striking my back. I blinked and looked around. All my spazzing out had made the cage collapse.

I jumped up, shuddering, and stepped out, still grossed out. As I moved, though, there was something attached to my leg.

I looked down quickly and saw some of the skin hooked around my ankle, dragging what looked like a tibula.

I screeched and kicked my leg, but it just wouldn't come off. Finally, I took a deep breath to calm myself, bent down, and removed the remnant of my cage.

Upon feeling it, I realized that what I had taken to be skin wasn't human at all--it was just a worn-out rope.

"Oh," I said sheepishly, dropping the rope and the bone tied to it. "Heh. Guess I overreacted a bit..."

Now a lot calmer, I looked around. It seemed to be about noon. My cage had been sitting on a hill, kind of like a peninsula, you could say--it jutted out like a cliff, with a sharp drop on each side. I looked over the edge of the cliff and saw a few rope bridges below me, as well as some on the same level I was on, on different cliffs. Although they weren't that far below me, I didn't trust their strength to hold me if I leapt down on them.

There was all sorts of different fruit lying around, some in piles as if this was some sort of storage area. I saw a hut of sorts on the edge of the cliff, which was lined with stones, forming a makeshift terrace. I wondered if I should enter the hut or not, fearing what I would find.

_If there was anyone in there, they would have heard me screaming and come out by now,_ I thought. _And maybe there'll be something in there I can use to get out of here..._ Thinking this, I realized my belt was gone again. Sighing, I trudged up to the hut.

I ducked under the low roof and gasped in horror. There were all sorts of horrible metal tools hanging from the low ceiling, and they all were stained with blood.

Swallowing hard, I crept into the shack. Inside, I found lots of random items that looked like they had belonged to travelers of some sort--compasses, maps, long, heavy ropes--

_Ropes! Maybe that could help,_ I thought, picking my way through the hanging metal tools. _Maybe I'll be able to scale down the cliff or something..._

I picked up a long coil of rope, and, judging nothing else helpful, left the hut.

"Now what?" I muttered, walking to the edge of the cliff, nearly tripping on all the rocks there.

_Aww, there's no way, _I thought miserably, glancing down the side of the cliff. I could barely see the bottom of the ravine it formed with another cliff close nearby.

Frustrated, I looked around, wondering what to do. Then, I noticed a long rope bridge connecting a nearby cliff with another.

_If only I had seen where I came from..._ I thought, peering at the bridge. _But there's only one way on and off this cliff, so I might as well take it!_

I decided to leave the rope behind, as it was incredibly heavy. I doubted I would find a use for it, anyway.

I started my way down the gentle slope of the cliff, following a path cut into the grassy ground. I walked until I met two cannibals walking my direction with large spears and various decorations of paint and human bones.

Without thinking, I turned and bolted. These guys terrified me; I wasn't about to try to run in their direction to get past them.

I sprinted up the hill, glancing back to see if they were following me. Sure enough, they were running behind me, surprisingly agile in their bare feet and with their heavy spears.

As I reached the top of the cliff, I darted into the hut to try to find something to defend myself with. I seized the closest bloodstained metal tool hanging from the ceiling, a brutal-looking pickaxe type of thing, and pulled.

It wouldn't budge.

Rather than wasting my time with it, I raced back outside and scanned the ground. Luckily, when I had run away, the two cannibals had been caught off guard, so I had some time. I picked up a small stone from the ground and whirled around.

There they were! Without hesitating, I hurled a rock at them.

It smacked the fat one's head, knocking him unconscious on impact.

The other cannibal and I were stunned--he because I had just knocked out his friend, and I because I had been aiming for the other guy.

I picked up another stone and raised my arm threateningly, though I doubted I could make such a good shot again. I threw it at him anyway, though.

It sailed past his ear and he dodged it easily. He advanced, looking furious, and I bent to find another rock. I couldn't. The ones close to me were all too big; I wouldn't be able to throw them very well, let alone lift them. So I turned to the only thing I could throw: a small green melon.

The cannibal stopped and stared at me, cocking his head as if to ask, "Are you serious?" When I didn't move, he started towards me again.

I threw it at his face, where it broke apart, blinding him with the juice and fruit.

He fell to his knees, howling. I didn't think; I just reacted. I ran up to him, stepping on his hunched-over shoulder, and leapt as far as I could.

He never knew what hit him. As I ran, I twisted my head around to see him whirl around, wondering where I had gone. I laughed to myself, running down the path, and then slammed into something huge and solid.

I was knocked to the ground with the blow. I fell on my butt, flinging my arms out behind me. I shook my head a little to get rid of the stars flying around in my eyes. When they were clear, I saw a pair of huge feet.

I looked up slowly, eyes wide. I saw the huge cannibal grinning stupidly, with several other smaller cannibals smiling triumphantly behind him. Before I could move, the big one seized me and hoisted me up.

I kicked and screamed as hard as I could, but to no avail. This guy's grip on me was so strong, I felt like he was crushing my bones right then and there. He was actually holding me up, my legs flailing some 12 inches off the ground. That's when I got the idea.

I brought my knee up forcefully into his crotch.

He dropped me almost immediately. I quickly rolled away, seeing him teetering dangerously. I heard him fall to the ground with a crash, but I never saw him because I had sprinted away.

Boy, was _that_ a dumb idea.

At first, the other cannibals seemed shocked that I had defeated the huge man, but then they were just angry. As I tried to sprint by them and dive into the nearby jungle, a whole group of them swarmed around me.

I didn't stop running until the cannibals had a firm grip on me. When they did, I fought furiously.

"Lemme go, you (enter string of expletives here)!" I roared as they started tying my hands together. I had had it. I had had it with being chased, had it with being captured, had it with fighting for my life--but I wasn't about to give up so easily.

I struggled the whole time they marched me around, trying to attack any one of them that came into my range. Although they had tied my hands behind my back and made a sort of leash of a heavy rope tied around my waist and several them holding onto the other end, I fought hard. I tried to break away from them, but every time I ran, more of them latched onto the leash. I called them horrible, filthy names, but I wasn't entirely sure they understood me.

Finally, after walking across some rope bridges and some paths in the grass, we came to a wide open clearing with a huge bonfire blazing in the middle of it. I was still screaming at my captors.

"...yeah, that's right, I was talking to you! Let me go, you filthy, fat, stinking, bast--"

I froze as the cannibals marched me up to a throne fashioned out of bones. It wasn't the throne that shocked me, but who was sitting in it.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, a bit hoarse from shouting at the cannibals.

Jack made no move to indicate that he knew me. I was so surprised that I didn't even notice that the cannibals had erected a thick wooden pole and were attempting to tie me to it.

I immediately started to struggle, wriggling as the cannibals untied the ropes that bound me currently and tied them again around the pole. I looked at Jack pleadingly, my eyes full of confusion.

"Help me, Jack!" I pleaded, stopping my struggle to stare at him. I took in his appearance: the paint on his face--it made him look as if he had many pairs of bright blue eyes. They were even painted on his eyelids, so when he blinked, there was a flicker of blue and white that was quickly replaced by his own chocolaty brown ones. He was wearing a giant hat, decorated with feathers and--I shuddered--of course, human bones.

The cannibals took advantage of my shock to tie me firmly to the pole. All thoughts of struggling vanished from my mind as I realized that Jack must be their leader.

Suddenly a quote popped into my head: "...and then they made me their chief."

My knees were trembling so bad, I thought I was going to faint. I watched Jack, waiting to see what he would do next. He wasn't going to eat me...was he?

I kept my eyes fixed on him as he rose from his throne. He was holding what looked like a short staff ridiculously decorated with red and black feathers. As he stepped down from the small dais, he frowned at me, as if contemplating what to do with me.

"Uh...Jack, it's me, Monica," I said nervously, twisting in my bonds. "Are you...well, are you gonna help me out here or not?" I asked with a little laugh.

He had been looking me over, touching me in random places--my shoulder here, my side there, even poking me experimentally in the stomach a few times. Now he leaned in very close, finally looking me in the eye. He glanced around, making sure no one could hear, and whispered, "Just hang on, love...I'll have you out in a jiffy."

With a small smile, he stepped back a few paces, raising his staff in the air. He began to speak, but in no language I could understand.

When he was done, the cannibals started closing in on me. I was alarmed, but Jack smiled comfortingly, so I relaxed. Except when they started lifting my pole out of the ground, with me still tied to it.

"Hey, what're you--Jack! Jack, what are they doing?" I screamed, panicked. They lifted my pole onto their shoulders, and some of them darted to tie my legs to the pole. When that was done, they started carrying me to the giant fire--they were going to roast me!

"JAAACK!" I screeched, trying to lift myself away from the flames. I couldn't do much, though, as my hands were tied around the other side of the pole and my legs were tied to it at the ankles.

"No, no! No! Stop!" yelled Jack, looking just as panicked as I was. He leapt forward, saying something in the language again.

The cannibals stopped and looked at him. I looked at him too, then back at the flames that were roaring next to me, and I tried feebly to blow them out.

Finally, the cannibals brought me away from the fire and set me upright in my original position in front of Jack's throne. I sighed, relieved, as they started untying my feet.

"What did you tell them?" I asked Jack furiously as they made to untie the rest of my bonds. "What, are they gonna try to throw me over a cliff next?"

"I swear, I didn't mean to," Jack said apologetically. "I _thought_ I knew what I was saying..." When I was finally free, Jack took my hand and led me up the dais to his throne. He waved his arms in the air once again, this time flinging mine up, too. He said something in his language that made the cannibals cheer.

"What now? Did you tell them you'd kill me yourself?" I scoffed, yanking my hand away from his and crossing my arms.

"No, I told them you were my mate," said Jack calmly, turning back to the crowd.

My jaw dropped open. "What?" I said stupidly, dumbstruck.

"Just pretend you like me," Jack hissed from over his shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped uncertainly to his side. He clapped and arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I cringed, but smiled falsely.

The cannibals finally stopped cheering and started doing some sort of tribal dance around the fire. Jack smiled, turned and sat back down in his throne, tapping his finger along with the beat of the drums. I followed, wondering what to do.

Another throne was produced out of nowhere. I gave the cannibals a fake smile and sat down gingerly, trying to ignore the feeling of sitting on a chair of bones. I wondered who the hell I was sitting on, anyway.

Suddenly a few cannibal women were upon me. Alarmed, I jumped back, but Jack laid a hand on my arm reassuringly, looking like he was enjoying all of this. As he turned back to the dance, I let the women do their work.

They started painting my face with red and white colors, and I realized that they must be painting the eyes on my face, too. They hung necklaces around my neck and placed a small crown on my head. I looked down at the necklace, surprised, but snapped my head back up almost immediately. The charms on this necklace were human toes.

I glanced at Jack to see if he found all this as disturbing as I did. His eyes were still on the dance, and I saw him raise a toe of his own to his mouth. He took a bite of a toenail, but spit it out. He noticed me looking at him and stopped smiling.

"What?" he asked, mollified.

"You just ate a toenail," I said, awed.

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'And'? You just ate a freakin' toenail!"

He laid a hand on my arm again. "I don't think they'd like seeing their chief and chieftainess fighting," he said, smiling, as if explaining something simple to a small child.

I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you just tell them I was your daughter?" I asked mulishly.

He gave me an amused look. "Right, Monica. Like they'd ever believe _that_."

I stared at him in disbelief as he turned back to the little party.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"My compass."

"Haha. Very funny. Now tell me."

It was Jack's turn to stare at me. "You don't believe me?" he asked, surprised.

"Nope," I said calmly. "I seriously doubt that I'm want you most want in this world."

He chuckled. "Not necessarily..." he said vaguely.

I frowned, thinking. "Then...it's not me you want...was it something I have?"

"You could say that." He turned and smiled at me. I blinked.

"I'm not following you," I said bluntly.

Jack sighed and started fiddling with one of the toes on his necklace. "I wanted you for...information," he said slowly.

"Information?" I repeated when he didn't continue. "You mean...about the future?"

Jack turned to me and nodded solemnly. I smiled.

"And the compass works for that sort of thing?" I asked smirking. "Seems like a fluke to me."

"Nope, you'll find there are many...loopholes to the rules of my compass," said Jack, smiling a little too as he picked at the toenail.

"Ah." I turned my eyes to the party, not really seeing it, more questions forming in my mind. But before I could ask, he asked me a question of his own.

"Where were you before I found you? I know you couldn't have survived long on this island without my interference," he said curiously.

"Thanks," I grumbled. "I was kidnapped by the crew of Captain Decklan. You know the innkeeper? Well, he--"

Jack nodded. "I know. He left a note at his desk explaining what he had done and what they wanted in return." He sighed, lost in the memory.

I grinned. "Aww, did you miss me?" I teased.

"No!" he said quickly.

"Yes you did!" I gasped, my eyes widening in delight. "You missed me, Jack Sparrow, and you couldn't wait to get me back!"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he muttered. But he never denied that he missed me. He sunk low in his seat, clearly embarrassed--he was fumbling with the toe so much the nail was threatening to come off. "I may have...enjoyed your company a little bit," he mumbled, his face turning red.

A wild grin spread across my face and I started giggling. Jack shot me a pained look. "Come on, don't make it any harder than it already is!" he pleaded.

"Oh, all right," I said. "I can't resist Bambi eyes."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," I said quickly. "So, when you noticed I was missing..." I prompted, turning to face him better in my chair, as if he were telling an intriguing story.

"We set off immediately, and I thought to my compass that what I wanted most in the world was you, because I needed to find the key. I knew that you were the key to the key."

I nodded in understanding. "How come it took so long for you to find me?" I asked. "I thought the Pearl would be able to catch up with Decklan's ship."

Jack smirked and held up a hand. "Ah-ah. First you tell me what happened on his ship and what you did here."

"Fine." I told him about being obnoxious to the crew on Decklan's ship, hoping they would let me go. He laughed at this, shaking his head.

"You certainly are the most unusual pirate I've ever met," he said, looking at me with wonder.

"Pirate?" I scoffed. "Please. I'm just a girl from the future...who's had a lot of help. And luck," I added as an afterthought.

"Of course you're a pirate," said Jack, looking surprised that I had denied it. "You sailed with a pirate crew for--what was it--three days, got in a couple of bar fights, kept knocking people out all over the place, manipulated other pirates into liking you, and broke out of jail by making a fool of a ship's captain," Jack listed, ticking the things I had done off on his fingers. "Yeah, I'd say that about makes you a pirate."

I considered this. "Cool," I said, pleased.

He grinned, shaking his head. "I've never met anyone quite like you before, Monica."

"Well, I've never met anyone like you, so I guess we're even," I remarked, shrugging.

Jack grinned at me. "So. Continue. How'd you end up here?"

I explained how Decklan had made me walk the plank and left me to die on the island. "I guess he didn't know there would be a cannibal chief here to save me," I said triumphantly.

Jack frowned, thinking. "No, I think Decklan knew _exactly_ where he was leaving you...maybe that's why he was sailing away..."

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you," I said quickly. "Why didn't Decklan just wait for you to catch up to him so he could make the trade?"

Jack smiled grimly. "Captain Decklan is a very ruthless man," he said, staring off into space over my shoulder. "He probably was going to use you for something else." He came out of his reverie, looking back at me. "But he was probably just being a stupid prat who didn't realize I had to catch up with him first," he said quickly.

"Right. Somehow, I doubt that." Jack looked away, so I leaned closer to him. "What was he going to use me for, Jack?" I asked softly.

Jack sighed. It seemed he didn't want to tell me. Finally, he opened up. "Decklan also owes a debt to Davy Jones. I figure he was going to give you, my daughter, to Jones to settle his own debt."

"That's dumb," I said immediately. "Why would Davy Jones want me instead of Decklan?"

Jack chuckled a little. "Decklan was desperate," he said. "Wouldn't you do anything to save your own soul?"

"No, not that," I said impatiently. "Me."

Jack smirked. "Typical woman. Always wants to talk about herself!"

I punched his arm. "Cut it out! Why would my soul be worth as much as Decklan's?"

"I don't know how Decklan's mind works," said Jack peevishly, rubbing his arm. "I guess he heard what a good pirate you are and figured you would be a good substitute."

I eyed him as he turned his eyes on the party. I could tell he wasn't really watching it, just looking at it, deep in thought as I had.

"You're hiding something from me," I said slowly.

Jack looked at me in amazement. "...no, I'm not," he said quickly.

I raised my arm, threatening to punch him again.

He smirked. "You think I'm scared of a girl punching me?" he said condescendingly.

I slammed him in the same place on the arm, harder this time.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed, keeling forward. "Alright, alright, I'll talk...what were we talking about again?"

"Why Decklan thinks he'll be able to cash in my soul to keep his own," I said promptly.

"Right." Jack turned toward me, leaning closer. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

I shook myself slightly, remembering that he had said the same thing in the Dead Man's Chest trailer. Hadn't his face been painted, too...? But I pushed the thought out of my mind as I answered his question.

"Not much...just about his locker, where it's said dead men go, and I know he's the captain of the Flying Dutchman...also that he has the key to the chest that you want...and, of course, that you owe him your soul," I said thoughtfully.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Yeah, all that won't help you much here," he said.

He looked around suspiciously, but I think he was just trying to build the suspense. I arched an eyebrow as he cleared his throat loudly. Only when I faked a giant yawn did he start talking.

"What vexes all men?" he asked abruptly.

Taken aback, I pondered this. "Uh...missing rum?" I guessed.

Jack thought about this. "Well, that's almost true, but not the answer I was looking for. The correct answer is women."

"Ah," I said, letting a smile slip onto my face. "Of course."

Jack allowed himself a little smile before continuing. "A long story short, Jones was in love with a woman. She broke his heart, and he was sad. So he cut out his heart and locked up in his chest, this "Dead Man's Chest" you keep going on about."

"He cut out his own heart?" I asked in disbelief. "That's pretty hardcore. I mean, why cut out your heart when you can become a eunuch?"

I had been joking, but Jack nodded as if I had said something incredibly wise. I humored him, nodding in time with his head bobbing, before I pressed him for questions.

"So what does Davy Jones's heart have to do with me?" I asked curiously.

"Jones has a bit of a...soft spot when it comes to people in love," said Jack, this time getting to the point without delay. "My guess is that Decklan thinks your soul will be worth more than his because you would be taking the place of your father...who would miss his beloved daughter very much." He paused and fiddled with the toe thoughtfully. "Jones would be thrilled to split two loved ones apart," he said.

I was silent for a moment, turning all this over in my mind. I thought about how sad Davy Jones's story was, and wondered who he had fallen in love with. My thoughts eventually returned to Decklan.

"Do you think Decklan will come back for me?" I asked Jack.

"I doubt it," he said confidently. "He tried to kill you by stranding you on a deserted island populated by cannibals, remember?"

"Oh, right," I said, grinning. "You know, you were right: being thought of as crazy _did_ work to my advantage."

Jack nodded sagely. "You'll find I'm full of seemingly useless knowledge that will strike you later as pure genius."

"Uh-huh," I said, smirking. "I'll keep that in mind, _Dad._"

Smiling, Jack and I turned to the dance.

_It must nearly over by now, _I thought, suppressing a yawn. _It seems like they've been going at it for hours..._ I glanced at the sky, looking for the sun. It was still pretty high in the sky, though, so not that much time had passed.

_I guess I'm just tired,_ I thought. _I have had a tiring...twenty-one days..._

I watched a man painted like a skeleton dance around alone, thinking about all that had just happened. When the music finally stopped, I glanced at Jack to see what was going to happen next.

Jack stood up, gesturing behind him for me to do the same. I stood up quickly, following his lead.

He started talking in his language again, and I watched the cannibals closely for a reaction. When Jack was finished, he stepped back and grabbed my hand as an afterthought.

His hand seemed kind of sweaty, so I glanced up at him nervously. I couldn't read an expression on his face...maybe it was because of the extra eyes on his cheeks.

"Uh...you _do_ know what you're doing, don't you?" I muttered, watching the cannibals apprehensively.

"Of course!" said Jack in an overly cheery voice. "I just told them to build a bigger fire...I think..."

"Great! Well, it seems like they're working on something. Why don't we just stick around and see what happens?"

"How about not?" I heard Jack say. He started yelling in the strange language again, and I hoped he wasn't saying something like, "I've changed my mind, let's kill the girl instead!"

To my relief, all of the cannibals in the square started picking up logs and throwing them on the fire. I grinned up at Jack, ready to tell him 'Good job!', but he was gone.

I looked around. "Jack?" I said tentatively. Then someone was tugging on my hand.

Startled, I looked around to see Jack pulling my hand urgently. I followed, staring at him as if he were crazy.

"What are you doing?" I asked blankly as he pulled me behind a bush.

"Trying to avoid being eaten!" He took off the ridiculous hat and started pulling me along the path, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure there was no one following us.

"What, they'd eat their own leaders?" I asked dubiously, wrenching my hand away from his to take off my own hat. "I doubt they're _that_ crazy."

"You'd be surprised," Jack muttered, starting to run.

I followed closely behind him, now starting to get scared. "So how do we get out of here?" I panted, jumping over a fallen branch.

Jack looked around at me, seeming alarmed. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me," he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You're the chief of this bloody place!" I shouted, striding up to him. "You don't even know the way around?"

"Well, you were the one who spent all day here!" he snapped, turning to face me. "Didn't you look around when they brought you here?"

"Uh, no, I was a bit distracted--I thought I was gonna get eaten!" I shouted.

"Well, if you don't want to get eaten now, we'd better work together and get off this rock," Jack said grimly. "They would have noticed we're gone by now--let's get moving."

We ran for a while down unfamiliar paths. Finally, we came to a place I recognized.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing Jack's arm to stop him. "I've been here before--up that path is where I woke up. It's a dead end up there," I said, panting.

"We can't risk going back now. They might be close behind," Jack said. "Come on."

"What? It's a waste of time, I'm telling you!" I exclaimed. But he had already started up the slope.

I threw my hands up in the air and followed him, grumbling.

"If I get eaten, it's all your fault!" I muttered, starting to run.

I was watching the ground, concentrating on staying on my feet, when I looked up too late. I smacked right into Jack, who was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down into the ravine.

We both were flung forward, but he pushed me back at the last minute, sending both of us rolling down the little stone terrace.

"Ugh..." I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Oh, bugger," I heard Jack say.

"What, are you hurt?" I asked. I was facing the cliff, and he had rolled further than I had, so I couldn't see him.

"...you could say that."

I glanced around wearily and saw what he was talking about. The whole tribe of cannibals was standing there waiting for us.

I stood up quickly, terror flooding over me. In front of me, Jack stood up slowly and backed up.

"Got any plans to get us out of here?" I muttered.

"Well, I did see a rope ladder below us on another cliff--" Jack began.

"No!" I hissed. "We wouldn't survive that fall! Now go tell 'em not to eat us!" I said, shoving him forward.

"Uh..." he glanced back at me, his eyes as big as dinner plates. I shrugged at him, my eyes just as wide.

He started talking in the language again. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was about to die. I thought about all the things I had missed in life, like true love, drinking, doing drugs, and shooting a gun.

As I continued to feel sorry for myself, Jack continued jabbering on in the strange language.

"Lom snicky snicky _loophole_ say..." I heard him say.

My eyes snapped open to see Jack glancing back towards me. I had recognized the word, but what did he mean by it?

I would soon find out. Too soon for my liking, actually.

I blinked and the next thing I knew, Jack ran into me, barreling me over the side of the cliff.

I was too surprised to do anything, which was all very well, since we hit the bridge surprisingly quickly.

"Ugh!" I said again as Jack landed heavily on top of me. He didn't even stop to make a crude comment--he just got up and started running, flailing his arms wildly.

"Whoa--wait for me!" I cried, getting up quickly and following suit (but without the arm flailing).

He stopped when he reached land, waiting for me to catch up with him. We looked behind to see the cannibals producing bows from out of nowhere, all yelling and cheering in a most disturbing manner.

"Oh, bugger," I said.

We kept running. Luckily, the path on this side of the ravine was pretty straightforward, and eventually we made it to the beach. I slowed down as we arrived, exhausted from the run. I looked out on the horizon to see the Black Pearl sitting not too far off in the distance.

Jack didn't stop running until he reached a longboat on the edge of the beach. "Come on!" he shouted, pushing it into the water and shoving it off.

"What, no sea turtles?" I panted, starting to run again.

I sprinted to the boat, running through the small waves and leaping into it. I turned around to see the cannibals pouring down the path, only to stop at the edge of the beach, giving anguished cries.

Jack stood up in the boat, nearly knocking it over. "My children!" he called, stepping up on the bench. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"And Monica Connors!" I yelled suddenly, standing up too. Jack and I cheered, exhilarated that we had just escaped a tribe of our own cannibalistic people.

Laughing happily, I jumped up and down in the boat.

"Whoo-hoo!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. I jumped around some more before tripping on an oar. I fell down in the stern, surprised but still chuckling.

Jack, now laughing too, picked up the oars and started rowing to the Pearl.


	14. Chapter 14

Exhausted, I slumped down on my bench in the longboat, rubbing my eyes.

"I can't believe I just got chased by cannibals," I said wonderingly, staring into space.

Jack gave me a stern look. "You call them 'cannibals'. Did you see them eat any people?"

I shook my head mutely, surprised. "But there were human bones everywhere!" I said earnestly, frowning. "I just thought--"

"So you jumped to a conclusion?" Jack asked, looking up from his rowing at me matter-of-factly. "Is that entirely fair?"

I stared at him. "Are you drunk?" I asked him after a moment.

He chuckled, a grin spreading over his face. "No, I was just kidding. Yes, they're cannibals. I was just messing with you."

"Haha...hilarious!" I said sarcastically. "Joking about cannibals...hey, I've got one. Two cannibals were eating a clown. One looks at the other and says, 'Does this taste funny to you?'"

I threw my hands up a little and gave Jack a goofy smile. He thought for a moment, his head cocked to one side, then gave a small laugh.

"I've got one," he said, grunting a bit as he rowed. "Two cannibals are eating you. One turns to the other and says, 'Does this taste corny to you'?"

"Ha ha, very funny," I said darkly as Jack started chuckling at his own joke. "Here's another one: You risked your life by visiting an island of cannibals for a 'clumsy, lazy, nearly helpless girl who's always getting herself into trouble'! Haha!"

Jack stared at me incredulously. "How did you remember _that_?" he asked, looking shocked.

"What?"

"What I said to you. That was a very long time ago."

I shrugged. "I'm a fangirl; I remember these things."

"A fangirl?" Jack repeated, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, girls who are obsessed with movies and stuff," I said. "Like, I was obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean...and now I'm here...but that's a whole different story." I muttered.

"They remember random quotes?"

I nodded.

Jack stared at me for a moment, then shrugged and went back to his rowing.

There was silence for a moment, and I stared off to the horizon, looking at the Black Pearl in the distance, remembering my life as a rabid fangirl in the future.

"Why is the Pearl so far away?" I asked Jack, nodding towards it over his shoulder.

"I told the crew to keep far away from the island so they wouldn't get eaten," Jack explained calmly.

"Ah," I said, smirking. "How noble."

There was another silence as I watched the Pearl's black sails flutter in the breeze. I began reminiscing about my life back home--but Jack jerked me away from my thoughts.

"So tell me...exactly how did you spend your first day here?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

He let a smirk crawl onto his features as he rowed. "The cannibals told me you were acting strangely after you built a fire..." he trailed off, a full smile jumping to his lips.

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. "That." I sighed, smiling too. "I was just a little excited after making fire," I said, shrugging.

"'A little excited'?" Jack repeated incredulously. "The way they tell it, you were jumping around and screaming...much like you were a few minutes ago," he added.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be happy for my life, okay?" I said defensively, but unable to keep a straight face. "Besides, you don't know the language _that_ well. You could have misinterpreted them," I added, hoping he would believe me.

He smirked again. "Good point."

I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he wouldn't bring up my embarrassing outburst after building the fire again. "Did the cannibals tell you anything else?" I asked curiously.

"Like what?"

"Like why they didn't attack me as soon as I set foot on the island." This question had been troubling me since I had discovered they were there in the first place.

"They said they couldn't decide whether to go through the trouble of catching you or not," Jack said calmly, not stopping with his rowing. "They thought you were too skinny."

"Oh," I said, frowning. "That's...good, I guess. Oh, and it explains the fish, too...did they say they tried to feed me?"

Jack nodded. "I do think I remember them saying something about 'fattening her up'."

I frowned at this, not sure whether to feel happy that someone said I was skinny, like a typical teenage girl, or feel grateful that this had probably saved my life.

"Then they said they were a little afraid of you, since their first dart bounced right off of you," Jack continued.

"Oh, yeah, I would have been screwed if I hadn't had my belt on--Oh, _shit_." I said, my eyes widening. "My belt! It must still be on the island! The stupid cannibals took it off and--I never got it back! Goddam--"

Jack paused in his rowing and reached under his bench. For a second, I thought he was going to pull out his pistol and shoot me to shut me up. But instead, he lifted--my belt!

"What the--how did you--"

"Simple. I just asked one of the cannibals to bring it to me, and the first night I got here I took it down here and put it in the boat," said Jack, handing the belt to me.

"The first night?" I asked, confused, as I took the belt and started strapping it on. "If you were here that long, why didn't you come get me?"

Jack frowned, picking up the oars. "I think you're confused," he said, starting to row. "You must have spent a night with the cannibals after they captured you."

I considered this, thinking back to when I woke up in the bone cage. "I must have lost a whole day there!" I said indignantly. "Damn, that stuff was strong..."

Jack shook his head. "No, I think you're just a weakling."

Furious, I reached over the side of the longboat and splashed him with the cold ocean water. He spluttered as it hit him, looking angry. "Alright, alright, you're not a weakling! The stuff was strong. Apologies," he added for good measure, holding his palms together briefly in the praying position.

"Damn straight!" I said proudly. "So...why _did_ it take so long for you to find me? I mean, I had to spend two bloody weeks on that ship."

Jack hesitated for a moment, keeping his eyes down. "You'll just get angry," he said, not looking at me. "I think it's best if I don't say anything."

"Buddy, I'm armed now," I said with an amused little laugh. "And...hmm...look at that! You don't seem to have a weapon anywhere on board."

Jack looked around as if thinking I had missed a sword under a bench or something. "I have an oar," he offered, patting one of them affectionately.

"Wow, _now_ I'm scared," I said sarcastically. "Come on, tell me."

"No!"

"Hey, I told you about my dad! You owe me one," I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "We didn't really set off right away. We were debating whether to go after you because we knew we'd be risking our lives to do it."

My eyes narrowed. "We?" I said suspiciously.

Jack rolled his eyes to the sky, as if pleading for help. "Fine! _I_ didn't want to go after you because _I_ didn't want to risk my own hide for yours, especially if you were on Captain Decklan's ship, alright?" He rolled his eyes. "You can say it, I'm a bloody scalawag, a _pirate_, for not wanting my life to save my own 'daughter'."

Ending his tirade, he looked up at me expectantly. "Well?" he asked, dropping his eyes to his rowing.

I thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally, I said, "I understand."

Jack's head snapped up. "Huh?" he said stupidly.

"I said I understand. Why risk your life, and the life of your crew, for one girl?" I said, shrugging.

"So you're not mad?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm mad!" I yelled. Jack looked scandalized.

"Oh, don't gimme that look," I snapped, throwing him a scathing look. "I'm angry that I had to spend two weeks on that blasted ship, but I knew you wouldn't come for me like _that_." I said, snapping my fingers for emphasis.

Jack stared at me blankly, stopping in his rowing. "You--you mean it? You understand?"

I nodded.

"Never thought I'd hear _that_ from a woman," he mused, picking up the oars again and beginning to row.

"I don't count; I'm just a teenage girl from the future," I said, smiling sadly. "And anyway, you _did_ come save me, so I can't be all that mad at you."

Jack scoffed. "I didn't come _save_ you," he muttered.

"Oh, really?" I smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Then what did you do?"

"I just...helped out a bit," he said uncomfortably, avoiding my gaze.

"You sure do that a lot," I said, grinning. "Let's see...you kept me from being crucified by a crew of superstitious pirates when I first got here--"

"I was curious to see where you came from," Jack insisted.

"--you dove in after me after I fell overboard--"

"I would have done the same for any member of my crew!"

"--you gave me tips on how to help my seasickness--"

"I just didn't want you throwing up all over my ship."

"--you brought me on land when I got seasick--"

"We were heading for Tortuga before you came along."

"--you threatened the guy who was about to kill me in Tortuga--"

"He was in my way, I was trying to get back to my seat."

"--you let me _stay_ on land when I was sick, not to mention you stayed with me--"

"Again, I didn't want you to get sick on my ship. And I just wanted to make sure you didn't run off and betray me."

"--you taught me how to fight so I could take better care of myself--"

"Every good pirate needs to know how to fight."

"--and now you rescued me from Cannibal Island."

"I only wanted you so I could learn more about the future."

I had been ticking each of these events off on my fingers. "Wow, that's a lot. I never expected to be saved so many times from a pirate. I mean, 'helped out'." I added quickly, smirking.

Jack shook his head exasperatedly. "What do you want me to say?" he asked angrily.

"That you enjoy my company!" I said triumphantly. "You didn't want to go on without me. That's why you keep saving my life! You like me, Captain Jack Sparrow!" I yelled, grinning wildly.

"I do not!" he whined.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too...aww, dammit!" He flung the oars down in frustration. "You tricked me!"

I gave him a roguish grin. "Pirate!"

When we finally made it back to the Pearl, Jack was exhausted from the rowing. I had offered to help, but he had refused, muttering something about my being through too much lately. But hey, I wasn't complaining--he owed me for making me stay on Decklan's ship for two weeks.

The crew greeted Jack heartily, relieved to see him alive again. They just gave me wary looks, knowing that I was the reason they had gone on a two-week journey for their captain to risk his life.

As most of the crew went on greeting Jack, I noticed a few unfamiliar faces--or were they? Suddenly I remembered the three Indian men that Jack had been conspiring with in Tortuga. They didn't join in with the rest of the crew in welcoming their captain, but instead stayed back, their expressions unreadable.

They must have brought some of their own men aboard, too, because I barely recognized any of the crew except for Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty. And there was a familiar face that was missing...

"Jack," I said when the swarm of pirates had dispersed. "Where's Anamaria? Shouldn't she be at the helm?"

"We never found her in Tortuga," Jack replied, accepting his hat, coat, and effects from Gibbs. "I'm not surprised, though; she has her own very free spirit."

I didn't know why, but this news stunned me. It seemed like Jack had left behind one woman to rescue another.

I waited for Jack to give me instructions. I was, after all, just another member of the crew of the Black Pearl. I watched as Jack and Gibbs seemed to be having a heated discussion at the helm. Finally, however, Gibbs grudgingly took to the wheel and started barking orders to the crew hurrying around on the deck below him.

Jack continued to argue with Gibbs as he steered. I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself.

"Oh, boys," I sighed, turning around to rest my elbows on the side of the ship. I figured that Jack would come and get me if he wanted me to work. Until then, I would try to get away with as much rest as I could without disappearing below deck.

The sun was considerably lower in the sky than when Jack and I had started rowing away from the cannibal island, due to the distance from the shore to the Pearl and all the bickering Jack and I did on the way, which delayed Jack's rowing quite a bit. I idly watched a flock of gulls soar across the sky, sometimes disappearing against a cover of fluffy white clouds. Sighing contentedly, I rested my face in my hands and watched the clouds float across the sky lazily.

"Having a good time?"

I turned to see Jack standing behind me, wearing his ever-present smirk.

"Would you stop _doing_ that?" I asked, frustratedly turning back to face the sea.

"Doing what?" he asked blankly, taking a place next to me. "Talking to you? Oh, but you're such nice _company_," he said softly, mocking my insists that he liked having me around.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped, but I couldn't help letting a grin slide onto my face. "I mean walking up behind me when I'm not paying attention and saying something. It's getting old."

"Well, maybe you should try paying attention more often," Jack said, smiling out into the sea. 

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Then I'd get into even more trouble, and you'd have to come rescue me. You wouldn't want that, would you?" I asked innocently.

He grimaced, looking genuinely disgusted. "You're right. Stay alert," he said, nodding. "Unless, of course, your alertness is contributing to your being captured all the time and getting into said trouble. Say, for instance, your paranoia makes you more susceptible to your enemies, who would think it would be fun to scare the living daylights out of you," Jack continued, staring into space. "In that case, I would have to tell you to lie low and try not to be noticed by enemies, therefore bringing down my chances for having to go on a long journey to try and save you."

Jack smiled at me as if he hadn't just said something extremely strange. I smiled and shook my head, eyes on the clouds again.

"Or you could just stop telling people I'm your daughter," I said.

He paused. "Yeah, that would probably work, too."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

We stared off to the horizon for a moment before I remembered what I was out here for. "Oh, uh, do you want me to, like, do some work or something?" I asked.

He could tell I didn't want to at all and that I was just trying to keep up appearances as a good crew member. "No, why don't you just get some sleep?" he said, seeing the relief in my eyes. "I know you've had a tough...uh...two weeks or so."

"Thank you!" I mouthed, but I said, "Okay, are you sure, Cap'n?" as Cotton walked by.

"Quite sure," he said, smiling at me.

"Alright...see you in the morning, then!"

I left and crossed the deck, lifting the trapdoor with only a little difficulty and descending below deck.

I walked down the stairs, relieved that no nausea had hit me. I made my way to my old room, stepping carefully over the items on the floor and only tripping once or twice. Finally, I reached my room and flung the door open.

"Ah," I said, sighing happily. "I'm home."

I froze when I said this. _Is this really what I think of home now?_ I thought in disbelief. _I can't be staying here forever...can I?_

I slowly made my way into my room, shutting the door behind me. This shut out all light from my room, but I didn't care. For one thing, I was eager to get to a nice, soft bed, and for another, I was feeling kinda emo.

After taking off my boots and belt, I lay straight out on my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Do I want to stay here?_ I wondered, hands clasped over my stomach. _Or do I want to go back home?_

I really didn't know. This dilemma haunted me the rest of the night, whether in my dreams or when I was lying awake.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up from my troubled dreams to feel a tugging on one of my toes. Startled, I kept my eyes shut, debating whether or not to look. Finally, I snapped my eyes open and looked down the bed.

Jack was hovering over my feet, trying to pry off my toe ring.

"What the--" I yanked my foot away from him indignantly. "What are you doing?" I hissed, sliding the ring back down my toe.

Jack stood up, revealing a lantern he had placed on the floor. "Couldn't resist, love," he smirked, picking up the lantern. "It's such a pretty ring...but why it's on your foot, I have no idea."

I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Just something from the future," I said wryly, scratching my stomach. "People will decorate any part of them that strikes their fancy...yes, _any_ part," I said darkly at Jack's skeptical look. "Anyway, what do you want?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it, anyway?"

Jack shrugged. "It's only about dusk. I need your help with something in my cabin."

I stared at him balefully, repressing another yawn. "Why me?" I asked, stretching.

"Because you're the only one who knows about it," Jack said, starting to get impatient. "Now come on, we haven't got all day."

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," I growled, heaving myself out of bed. I was still sore from my few days on the cannibal island.

Jack waited impatiently as I pulled on my boots and strapped on my belt. When I was finally ready, Jack led the way to his cabin.

I took a while to get on deck, as I kept tripping over things in the dull light. My tired eyes and sore muscles didn't help much, either. Jack never stopped to help me, but rather frowned over his shoulder at every THUMP or "Oof!" I made as I tripped.

Once we were finally on deck, I gasped at the beautiful sunset. Where there weren't dark clouds, spots of clear blue sky were splashed with bright pinks, oranges, and even some yellows. In some of the darker streaks of blue that surrounded the pastel colors, tiny stars shimmered faintly.

I had stopped dead in my tracks to gaze at this breathtaking view, but Jack seized my hand.

"Come on!" he grumbled, pulling me to his cabin.

Startled, I took one last glance at the sky before being pushed inside Jack's quarters.

"Sheesh," I muttered as Jack proceeded to shut and lock the doors that separated us from the crew working diligently outside on the deck. "Where's the fire?"

Jack said nothing, but crossed the room with the lantern and began digging through a pile of old parchment. I plopped down in a chair, yawning again. I closed my eyes as he continued pawing through the pile, the rustling almost lulling me off to sleep...

I jumped as he slammed some sheets of parchment onto the table in front of me. As he went back to the pile to look some more, I slowly took one of the sheets.

It was a map! Frowning, I examined it closer. I could make no sense of it--I had never even heard of these areas.

I took another one as Jack dumped another pile of maps on the table. Now _this_ one I recognized--it was a map of the Isla de Muerta! I noticed the main pathway to the cavern in the middle of the island where Cortez's chest of gold had been, but there were other paths snaking around the other island. I realized that Jack must have made several different secret hiding spots to hide his treasure.

When he sat down, I decided to ask him about it. "Are you going to go get your treasure you hid here?" I asked, pointing to the map.

Jack shook his head, taking a chair next to me and clearing a space from the pile of maps. "We've just been there. The whole island has been washed up. There's not even any sign of the treasure."

"Wow," I murmured, tossing the map to the middle of the table with the rest of them. For some reason, this surprised me.

"Yeah," Jack muttered, brushing all the maps into one pile. When he was done, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin, gazing thoughtfully at the maps.

After a few moments of this, I got bored. "What, you woke me up to judge a staring contest?" I asked flatly.

Jack shot a stern glance at me before reaching a hand down to his lap. When he brought it back up, he was holding his compass.

He flipped it open, staring at it intently. After a moment, he grimaced furiously and shook it. When he opened it again, his face fell and his shoulders slumped. He heaved a great sigh and tossed the compass on the table.

"What is it?" I asked tentatively.

Jack hesitated before answering. "What is it you want most in the world?" he asked finally, leaning towards me earnestly.

"Uh...I don't know," I said lamely.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Think!"

"What? Now that I think about it, I can't think of anything!" I said angrily. "What do you care, anyway?"

Jack sighed and picked up the compass morosely. He flipped open and closed again repeatedly, staring at the mountain of maps he had made. Finally, he spoke.

"I think it's broken," he said, giving one last glum look at whatever the compass showed.

I frowned. "Well, that sucks, but why did you want to know what I want? Wait," I stopped, eyes wide. "So you can see if it works for me?"

He nodded, his eyes locked onto mine. He placed the compass softly back on the table in front of me.

I sighed and stared at the compass. _What do I most want?_ I thought, frowning. My thoughts immediately turned to home. But where would the compass point then? And...would I be able to go home if it _did_ point somewhere?

My mind wandered off on this tangent as I stared at the compass. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

Jack and I both jumped and exhaled exasperatedly, shaking our heads. Jack stood up to see what was going on, and I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember what I had been thinking about.

Gibbs was at the door. "Sorry to disturb ya, Cap'n, but the crew's a little...confused as to where we're goin'."

Jack rolled his eyes and started out the door. "I told them what to do, what's wrong with them?" Gibbs and Jack continued talking as they shut the door behind them.

Yawning, I tried to remember what I had been doing..._Oh, yeah,_ I thought darkly. _The damn compass..._

I wasn't sure why I was so resentful towards it. I think it had something to do with wanting to help Jack, but knowing I couldn't until I knew what it was I wanted.

I picked up the compass, wondering where it would point if I didn't know what I wanted. Feeling a little excited, I flipped it open.

The arrow spun around in a circle, never slowing down. Frowning, I shook it, hoping to get it to do something more interesting, but nothing happened. Disappointed, I placed it back on the table.

My mind started to wander again. _What do I want more than anything?_ I thought, racking my brain. _Well...I wish I could see my dad again...but that's impossible! And how the hell would a compass point to that?_

My mind was distracted with thoughts of my father. I absently picked up the compass and began playing with it, opening and shutting its lid and tracing its markings with my fingers. When I opened it again, I noticed something very strange: the arrow was pointed at myself!

Shocked, I tried turning the compass, but the arrow still resolutely pointed at me. _What the..._ I thought, shaking it again. _Is it saying...my father's inside me?_

The door slammed open. I jumped violently and accidentally slammed the tiny lid of the compass on my finger. I jumped again, bringing my finger to my mouth, and in the process lifting the lid. The arrow was still pointed directly at me.

I turned around to see Jack slamming the doors shut, grumbling about idiots on his ship. As he walked past me to sit in his chair, I glanced at the compass again.

Now the arrow was pointed at him.

Shocked, I looked from the compass to Jack and back at the compass again. Fortunately, Jack saw none of this, as he was getting comfortable in his chair, leaning back and propping his legs up on the table.

"Any luck?" he said grumpily, seizing his hat, which he had laid on the table, and mashing it on his head.

"Yeah," I said quickly, shutting the compass and sliding it towards him. "I figured out it's broken."

Jack looked at me suspiciously. "Did you think of what you wanted?"

"Uh...yeah," I said cautiously.

"And did it point where it was?" Jack asked, nodding towards the compass.

"No," I said flatly.

Jack frowned. "Well, what did it do? No--what did you think of?"

I sighed a little and looked away. "My dad," I muttered, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Ah," he said, nodding wisely. "But that couldn't work, could it?"

I shook my head mutely. "No, it pointed at me...and then..."

I trailed off, wide-eyed, hoping he hadn't noticed the "and then". If he found out it had been pointing at him, it would just make an incredibly awkward moment.

"And then what?"

I scrunched my eyes shut. _Shit!_ I thought, heaving a great sigh. _Now he'll think I'm in love with him or something..._

My eyes still shut, I blurted, "It pointed at you!"

When he didn't answer, I cracked an eye open. They both flew open when I saw his amused smirk.

I was too embarrassed to say anything, but I dreaded what he was about to say. I was sure he would make some snide comment about my affections about him.

"I understand."

"Haha, very fun--wait, what?" I said stupidly.

He grinned. "I'm like your father here! You wanted a father figure, and I was here to supply that image. The compass pointed the way to your 'father'."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "That's ridiculous," I scoffed. "Father figure...in your dreams!"

"More like nightmares," he corrected me.

"Right...I still think your compass is broken," I continued, shrugging.

"You'd be surprised at all the inner emotions that thing can pick up," Jack remarked, looking proudly at his compass. "That is, when it's working..."

"Okay, say it _is_ working, and I think you're a father figure," I said, making my disdain for this idea clear in my tone. "Why did you want to know what I wanted in the first place?"

"To see if it works!" Jack said, swinging his legs off the table and picking the compass up. "And now that I know that it _does_--"

I snorted.

"--I can be sure it works when I try to use it," he said, continuing as if he hadn't heard me. When he opened the compass, however, his face fell and then contorted into a mask of rage. Infuriated, he chucked it at the pile of parchment, where it sank with a 'pff' as many maps were shuffled out of the pile Jack had made.

"What's with you?" I asked, getting up and searching through the papers. "What, is it pointing at me now? Am I your 'daughter figure'?" Chuckling, I finally located the compass.

"Ha, ha," Jack said dryly. Grinning, I tossed the compass at him and he caught it easily.

"My arrow keeps pointing in two different directions," he said, gesturing me over to look. I moved closer to him and peered at the open compass in his hand.

Sure enough, at one moment the arrow was pointing in one direction, and the next it had spun around in another. Curious, I picked up the compass, and the arrow immediately swung around to point at Jack.

"It works, all right," Jack murmured, taking the compass back from me. "And whether you like it or not, it's pointing to me when you hold it."

"Well, for the record, I don't like it," I said, grinning. "But...why was it pointing at me the first time?"

Jack pondered this, looking down at the compass. Then a grin flashed across his face. "Got it. When it first pointed at me, I was behind you. The arrow was pointing through you at me."

I nodded, smiling at the logic of this. "For a minute I thought it was some sappy crap like him being inside me or something," I said, letting the grin fly back to my face.

Jack and I looked at each other and started laughing. When we were done, I sat back in my chair and sighed contentedly. "Inside of me...heh heh heh," I said softly, smiling.

There was a silence only broken by the snapping of the compass's lid as Jack kept looking hopefully at the arrow. "Just what is it you can't decide on?" I asked him curiously.

"The key or the chest," he muttered distractedly, giving the compass yet another hearty shake. Disappointed with the results, he snapped it shut. "I don't know whether to get the key or the chest first, because I don't know where they are," he explained morosely.

"Ah." I watched Jack fiddle with the compass, running his fingers along the ridges as I had done. "I think you should get the key first," I said. "It would be easier to carry around than the chest, right? But you don't know which direction the key is in, so you can't go anywhere...but when you finally find out which one it is, you can find the key easily."

Jack paused in his tracing and gave me a sidelong glance. "Isn't that supposed to be in the movie?" he asked, sitting up.

I thought about this. "Well...I don't know where it starts, so it might be after you get it...but in the trailer, I saw a drawing of the key...maybe you should find that first. I don't want to interfere with your searching pattern, so I guess you should get the drawing first." I said thoughtfully. "But I don't think I can be in the movies...so when you find it, I won't be there," I said slowly. "I might be going home..."

Jack leaned toward me. "So when I find this drawing, you won't be here, correct?"

I nodded mutely, pretty sure that this was the case.

"Uh-huh...and you _do_ want to go home, don't you?"

I nodded, looking away from him. I didn't want him to know how homesick I was.

"So you want me to find this drawing so you can go home, don't you?" Jack asked softly, watching me intently.

I nodded slowly, figuring out what he was doing. "What I want more than anything in the world is to go home...and when you find the key I'll be home...and to find the key, you need the drawing of it...so I want to find the drawing of the key," I said, staring into his eyes.

He smiled a little and slid the compass over to me, never moving his gaze.

I picked up the compass nervously and flipped it open. Jack leaned over to see better, and I moved closer to him.

The little arrow spun around for quite a while, and at first I thought it hadn't worked. But it finally began to slow, and it stopped, pointing due west.

Jack was elated. He jumped up and started pawing through the maps, tossing the unused ones unceremoniously on the floor. Finally, he found one that suited him, and he spread it out on the table before me.

I recognized the Isla de Muerta on the map, but not much else. I set the compass on the map, keeping my hand on it, and looked at Jack for instructions.

"We're about here," he muttered, pointing to a point close to the Isla de Muerta. "On this side..." He turned the map to face the direction the Pearl was sailing. "So that means the drawing is..." he slid his finger west until he hit a landmark. "Here."

"Yeah, but it could be somewhere in the ocean, couldn't it?" I asked anxiously. "I mean, it pointed through me at you at one point, so couldn't it be pointing through that island to another one?"

Jack shook his head. "Look at this, love," he said, pointing at the arrow. "It's not even wavering. It'll only move when you move the compass. That drawing is secure somewhere. And that's the only island due west of here; nothing behind it, nothing in front of it."

I nodded and looked at the drawing of the island on the map. "Do you know what island that is?" I asked him.

He nodded, not giving any details, so I didn't press him. At least he had what he wanted now, and I had a way to get home...possibly.

Jack and I continued talking late into the night. The crew had requested a night of rest, and Jack had agreed. The Pearl's anchor had been dropped, and it was now shifting pleasantly in the calm waves of the open sea. The crew had gone below deck to sleep. "More like get drunk," Jack had said darkly. "If they're not careful, they'll finish off all of my rum."

Meanwhile, Jack and I were back on the topic of jewelry, as I had taken off my boots to sit more comfortably in my chair--with one leg curled under me.

"I just don't see why it's necessary to have a ring on your toe when no one's going to see it," Jack said, shaking his head at my foot.

"People see it sometimes!" I said, grinning at him. "You've seen it twice today."

"Yes, but what's the point?" he asked exasperatedly.

"What's the point of all _your_ jewelry?" I asked, smirking.

"It has a point!" Jack said defensively.

"Oh, really? What, then?"

Our conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Without giving me an answer, he jumped up to open it.

It was Mr. Gibbs again. When I saw him outside, I realized how long Jack and I must have been talking--it was completely dark.

"Gibbs?" Jack asked, confused. "I thought you'd be drun--I mean, asleep by now."

Gibbs just motioned wordlessly to come outside.

The two men waited for me as I scrambled to pull on my boots. When they were on, the three of us went out on deck.

It was completely dark out there, and I couldn't see too far in front of my face. When I made to move forward, Jack thrust a hand into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Cap'n," I heard Mr. Gibbs say sullenly.

All of a sudden, lanterns were lit all around the ship. I saw with horror that the deck of the Pearl was swarming with unfamiliar pirates...no, wait, they _were_ familiar...these were the pirates from Decklan's crew--but they weren't alone. They had their weapons pointed at the members of our crew.

I gasped as a hand snaked around my neck, pulling me back into a hard body. The person wrapped another hand quickly around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides so I couldn't get to my weapons. The hand around my neck was gone for a split second, only to be replaced by a hand holding a long black pistol to my throat.

I saw Spraggins pointing a pistol at Jack's head and Troy come out of nowhere with a pistol pointing at Gibbs. I realized that they had used Gibbs to make Jack and I come out.

"Make one move, Sparrow, and I'll blow your daughter to pieces," I heard my captor say. I realized it was Decklan as he pushed his pistol to point upwards, just under my jaw.

"I don't think you will, Decklan," Jack said easily, his hands partly raised. "You want her as payment to Davy Jones, don't you?"

Decklan said nothing. I didn't dare move a muscle, sure that he was about to pull the trigger. Overhead, thunder rumbled ominously.

Finally, he said, "Maybe I'll kill her and simply bring _you_ to Jones. I understand _you_ have a debt owed to him, too," Decklan said. His crew chuckled, sending eerie sounds across the deck.

"Fine. Let her go, and I'll go with you," Jack said, staring at Decklan.

"What?" I said. "Jack, no!"

"I'm sorry, darling," Jack said as Decklan released me. "I'm afraid there's no loophole to get out of this one."

I stared at him, noticing an odd glint in his eye. "Oh, no," I murmured, wide-eyed.

The next minute Jack had whipped out his sword and knocked the pistol out of Spraggins's hand. Without pausing to think, I did the same with Troy and whirled around to join Jack, sure that a rain of bullets was about to pierce my flesh.

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me across the deck. Too surprised to argue, I glanced over my shoulder in time to hear, "If you shoot, don't hurt them! They're no good to me dead!"

That's when the bullets came. I heard them flying past as we ran to the edge of the ship.

"But what about Gibbs and the crew?" I asked Jack desperately as Jack pulled me down behind a barrel.

"They'll be alright," Jack said, whipping out his pistol. "I didn't just hire them for their good work ethics."

He began firing at some pirates. I ducked, watching the crew of the Pearl battle Decklan's crew.

When Jack ran out of bullets, he began kicking fiercely at the side of the ship, where there were a few holes where termites had eaten through.

"What are you doing?" I yelled over the sounds of battle as the wood became to loosen.

"Help me out, here!" was his answer. Confused, I kicked too.

With my added force the large piece of wood came loose. It fell to the sea with a small splash, leaving a hole in the side of the deck.

I stared at Jack incredulously. "Are you going to--"

He nodded, edging closer to the hole, preparing to jump onto the raft he had just made.

I grabbed his arm. "But what about the crew?" I said desperately.

"They'll be alright!" Jack assured me. "Decklan will want--"

Without warning, one of the barrels we had been crouching behind toppled over with surprising momentum. It struck Jack on the back of the head, sending him toppling out of the hole.

"Jack!" I screamed, thrusting my head out of the hole. I looked down at the water, but I couldn't see a thing.

_Well, with my barrier down, might as well, _I thought grimly.

I jumped out of the hole.

The minute I hit water I began thrashing around, hoping to find Jack.

"Jack?" I called tentatively. "Come on, where are you?" I muttered, stopping to catch my breath. I felt something hit my back, and I whirled around, hoping it was Jack--but it was the raft.

I laid my arms on it, using my legs to propel it around. My splashes were barely heard over the sounds of the battle above on the Pearl.

Suddenly my leg struck something soft. _Jack!_ I thought, relieved. _But what is he doing down there?_

Horror spread through me as I realized what that must mean...

I dove under to where I had felt him, my hands moving blindly in front of me. I finally felt his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso. I heaved him upward, kicking as hard as I could.

It was no easy task. My muscles started to burn in protest, not obliging to my orders to kick and heave. My lungs screamed for air as I hauled Jack's unmoving body upwards.

Finally, I surfaced. I gasped for air, bobbing in the water, then tried to haul Jack up onto the raft. It was hard work, as I was exhausted from the swim, but I managed.

As I flopped onto the raft, I leaned over him, hoping to see some sign of life.

"Wake up, Jack, please wake up!" I muttered desperately, moving his wet hair out of his face. His eyes were shut; his features slack.

"Come on, please wake up," I whispered, moving my hands to his face. "I don't know CPR!"

I placed a hand on his chest. I felt his heartbeat and heaved a sigh of relief.

My relief was short-lived, however. I heard the click of several pistols being cocked up above me.

My hands still on Jack's chest, I looked up slowly to see Decklan and his crew on the deck of the Pearl.

"It's time to come with us now, Miss Sparrow," Decklan said in a dangerously low voice. His crew chuckled again, sending shivers down my spine.

I felt drops on my face and I thought they were spitting at me again, but I realized that it had started to rain. I glanced at Jack, but he made no signs of waking up.

"Come, Miss Sparrow. We have your father's crew cornered. If you don't come with us now, we'll start killing them."

I shivered in the cool rain, squinting against the drops that fell into my eyes.

"Please, let me bring J--my father," I called up desperately. "He's hurt..."

Decklan was silent, clearly debating whether this was a trick.

"I mean it! Please..." I said pathetically.

"Fine. Spraggins, send down a longboat to bring the Sparrows to my ship," Decklan ordered. "This is working out better than I planned."


	16. Chapter 16

The steadily falling rain soaked through my clothes as a longboat was lowered from Decklan's ship, which I now realized was right next to the raft Jack and I were on. We were pinned between the two ships.

I considered making a break for it and trying to paddle Jack away, but I knew I wouldn't get far before getting shot. I just sat on the raft, shivering and glancing at Jack from time to time to see if he showed any signs of waking up.

As Spraggins approached, I looked up at Decklan's ship, squinting in the dark to make out the name painted on the hull--_Scylla_.

I recognized the name from Homer's _Odyssey_, as one of the two sea monsters Odysseus had to sail between. The term "between Scylla and Charybdis" was often used to mean being in a place where you're between two dangers, and moving away from one will cause you to be in danger from the other. I smiled ruefully as I applied this to my own predicament: I could try to swim away, and escape _Scylla_, or I could go to the _Scylla_ and be safe from Decklan's trigger-happy crew, Charybdis.

When Spraggins arrived in the boat, I stepped on quickly and helped him heave Jack on board. Spraggins let him drop to the floor of the boat heavily, and I shot him a glare.

He just grinned. "Nice to see you...both," he added to Jack's unmoving figure.

"Long time, no see," I muttered, holding the backs of my arms. I glanced up to see Decklan's crew swinging from the Pearl to the _Scylla_.

When we reached his ship, Decklan lowered a rope ladder to the longboat. Spraggins brandished his pistol and made me climb up first. When I was on deck, my belt was immediately stripped from me by Troy, who took care to make it as painful as possible, scratching my skin and "accidentally" smacking my leg with my sword. I hurried back to the edge of the boat to make sure Jack was okay.

Spraggins had stayed in the boat, holding on to the rope. He shrugged up at Decklan, shaking his head at Jack. I heard Decklan growl and saw him turn furiously.

"Jerry!" he roared, spit and rain flying from his mouth.

"Yessir!"

"Get him."

Jerry quickly descended the ladder. I was surprised it held his weight. I tried to look over the edge, but Troy grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I didn't protest, knowing there was nothing I could do.

Jerry finally climbed up again, this time with Jack flung over his shoulder. When on deck, Jerry dumped Jack to the floor, chuckling.

I made to move to Jack, but Troy grabbed my other arm and pinned it behind me.

Satisfied, Decklan ordered the ladder to be pulled up. I heard splashes as Spraggins rowed to the other side of the ship to return the longboat.

I glanced at the Pearl and saw the crew being tied up to the mast by Decklan's crew. When they were done, the laughing pirates swung back to the _Scylla_.

Decklan moved toward me, stepping over Jack disdainfully, then turning and kicking him in the ribs as an afterthought. The crew erupted with laughter as Decklan turned to me.

"Not trying to escape this time, Miss Sparrow?" he asked me mockingly, smirking as I blinked the raindrops from my eyes furiously. "I'm impressed. You've shown a surprising amount of control this time. I suppose it's because of your father, is it not?"

I said nothing, but looked away. I felt too defeated to answer, with the Pearl's crew tied up and Jack unconscious before me.

"By the way...nice face paint," Decklan sneered. I was confused for a moment, but then I realized I must have the paint from the cannibals still on my face.

"Take her away," Decklan barked at Troy. "And Jerry, take this idiot down to the brig, too," he continued, giving another swift kick to Jack's ribs. The crew was still laughing as Troy led me below deck to the brig.

I was silent as we walked, my mind numb. Troy said nothing, either, but took care to shove me as much as possible.

Finally, we reached the brig room. I was thrown into the cell forcefully by Troy, who stood back to let Jerry through. I hurried to the other end of the cell as Jerry dumped Jack on the floor again, where he rolled over on his back.

Jerry guffawed as Troy locked up the door. I glared at the two pirates as they left, not wanting them to see my fear.

When they shut the door, I fell to my knees beside Jack.

_Man, I wish I took health instead of Theatre this year!_ I thought, wondering what to do. _A barrel just knocked him out, right? So should I just wait for him to wake up or something?_

I racked my brain for anything that would help me. After coming up with heaping piles of nothing, I decided to check his breathing and heartbeat, something I saw on TV a lot.

Feeling stupid, I placed a tentative hand on Jack's chest, feeling around for his heart. There was the thump...I sighed in relief.

_Why am I getting so worked up about this?_ I wondered as I sat back. _He only got knocked out...right?_

I moved his wet hair out of his face, noticing his face was smeared with the paint from the cannibal island. Still feeling like an idiot, I leaned my ear close to his face to feel for his breathing.

_This is ridiculous,_ I thought furiously, hovering above his head. _I have no idea what I'm doing...oh, screw it!_

I ducked my head to his face, turning my ear to to his mouth and hoping to feel a breath of air stir my hair. All I could hear was my own breathing, my heart pumping in my ears, and every so often a drip of water falling from my hair to the floor.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

I screamed in shock. I flew back against the wall, eyes wide. I brought a hand to my heaving chest, trying to calm myself down.

"What the--you scared the bejeezus outta me!" I yelled as Jack propped himself up on his elbows, wincing slightly. "God, I thought you were still unconscious..."

I shook my head, still breathing heavily. Jack smirked at my discomfort, looking pleased with himself.

"What were you doing, anyway?" he asked, sitting up and brushing himself off.

"Uh...checking your breathing," I said lamely. I realized how stupid it sounded out loud.

Jack's smirk returned. "Right."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. "I saved your life; you could be a little more grateful."

Jack looked around the room. "How do you figure?" he asked.

The door slammed open. Spraggins and Troy stood in the doorway, looking murderous.

"What the hell's going on!" Troy roared, walking up to the cell and slamming his hands against the bars.

Jack was staring at Spraggins. "That's funny. He looks just like that drunken innkeeper," he said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "He _is_ the innkeeper, Jack. I told you that."

Jack frowned at Spraggins. "Oh, yeah!" he said finally, a smile spreading across his face.

"Sorry, guys, I guess that knock in the head disoriented him a bit," I said, grinning at the two angry pirates.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, frowning at me this time.

We both burst out laughing. Our little joke wasn't appreciated by Troy, however. He whipped out his pistol, cocked it, and pointed it at me.

"If I hear another word out of you," he growled as I held back a hiccup, "I swear I will send you down to see old Hob."

I waited until the two men were out of the door before calling, "I guess I'll see you in hell, then!"

I smirked as Troy's attempts to turn back and shoot me were hindered by Spraggins, who held him back.

When the door shut, I chuckled to myself. "It feels good to be obnoxious," I said to Jack, smiling.

"Maybe to you," Jack said, moving a hand tenderly to the back of his head. "But all this yelling is killing me."

"Oh...sorry," I said, watching him scoot to the corner of the cell.

"So, you never did tell me where we are," he said, leaning back with a small wince. "Ow, my ribs..."

"Yeah, Decklan kicked you when you were unconscious," I said helpfully. "Here, let me see..."

I scooted closer to him, motioning him to lift his shirt. He did, frowning at me dubiously.

"Ooh," I gasped as I saw the beginnings of a nasty bruise on his side.

"That bad?" he asked, cringing as he shifted to give me a better look.

"Yeah, that's gonna leave a mark," I said sympathetically. I grinned up at him. "But hey, what doesn't kill ya only makes ya stronger, huh?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear and peered at the mark, trying to see how big the bruise would be.

"Love, if that were true, I'd be--did they hurt you?"

"Huh?" I said distractedly. I had been preoccupied with inspecting Jack's bruise.

"Your neck." He brushed a stray strand of hair out of the way to touch the burn there.

"Oh, no, that was my fault, actually. Troy was hanging on my belt, so I unbuckled it to get him off me, and it cut into my neck," I explained, remembering the night I had escaped from this very cell.

Jack's fingers lingered there, tickling me a bit. "Hanging on you?" he repeated, dropping his arm.

"Yeah...I was climbing up the mast to get away...boy, was _that_ a dumb idea," I muttered, dropping his shirt and leaning against the wall next to him. "Anyway, your concern is noted. Thanks, Cap'n."

Grinning, I gave him a mock salute.

"Don't mention it," Jack said, sounding pleased with himself. "Speaking of concern, how's the bruise?"

"All I know is, that sucker's gonna leave a big mark on your side," I said, pointing to his ribs. "But don't worry. I bet it'll look cool."

"Thank you, bruise expert," Jack said sarcastically, brushing his ribs with his fingers experimentally.

"Hey, I've had a lot of experience," I said, smiling. "Trust me, you can't be as clumsy as I am without knowing a few things about bruises."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind next time you get me into another life-or-death situation," Jack smirked.

"Shut up! I just saved your life!" I said, punching him in the arm. "Show me a little respect, man!"

Jack chuckled at my weak punch. We were both exhausted from the long day. He gave me a little punch of his own on my arm. I laughed weakly and punched him back. Jack gave a small laugh and punched me back, too.

"I give up," I said exhaustedly, throwing my hands up in the air a little.

"Of course you do," Jack panted.

I didn't have the energy to respond. I just smiled and closed my eyes, but Jack wasn't letting me drift off just yet.

"What happened after I got knocked out, anyway?" he asked, frowning.

"Uh..." I opened my eyes, blinking in the bright light of the lanterns. "You fell out of the hole you made, so I jumped out too, and you had sunk underwater, so I dove under and hauled you up onto the raft, and by that time Decklan's crew had defeated your crew, so he was all like 'Give up or we'll kill your crew!' and I was like, 'Don't be hatin', just don't hurt anyone,' and he was like, 'Whoo-hoo, I've got the Sparrows!' and then they brought us on the ship and you got kicked a couple of times and now we're here."

Jack pondered this. "Thanks for not letting me drown," he said, patting my arm.

"Don't mention it," I said, smiling faintly. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, sleep'd be nice now."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

I crawled to the other side of the cell and collapsed on a pile of hay. I heard Jack do the same on the opposite side of the cell.

As I lay there, exhausted, I reviewed the night's events in my head, listening to the rain pattering on the deck above. My thoughts turned to my saving Jack's life.

_It's funny,_ I thought wearily. _I thought I would be thrilled to be so close to him...touching his chest and his face..._but now I don't really care...I mean, I care, it's just that it doesn't mean anything...I think of him as a friend...

I drifted off to sleep, my thoughts swimming with my friends here and in the future.

I was awakened by Jack rolling over onto my feet. I grunted and pulled them out from under him. I heard him groan as my boots struck his ribs and sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled into my pile of hay, turning over onto my other side.

I heard Jack grumbling on the other side of the room.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a thing you're saying," I said automatically.

"I said, 'No harm done. You just fractured my ribs," Jack said, lifting his head up to look at me. "And since when did you care about mumbling?"

"Uh...never mind," I said groggily, sitting up. "Have a good sleep?" I asked, stretching and yawning.

"Sure, except for the hard wood under me and the wet clothes on me," Jack said, sitting up too.

"Not to mention the smell of wet straw," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Speaking of which, are straw and hay the same thing?"

Jack was spared answering this by the front door slamming open. We turned to see Troy and Spraggins stride into the room with plates of food and cups.

"Whoa, deja vu," I muttered as Troy unlocked the door and threw my food at me. "Dude! Someone didn't get his beauty sleep last night!"

Troy glared at me but said nothing. Next to us, Jack was accepting his food in a more peaceful manner.

"So, you're not really the innkeeper, right?" he asked Spraggins, taking his plate and cup. When Spraggins rolled his eyes and shook his head, Jack said, "Good. So you won't mind the lantern I broke there."

The two men left, looking disgruntled, and Jack and I began to eat.

"You lived on _this_ for two weeks?" Jack asked me incredulously, picking up the stale bread.

I nodded, swallowing with difficulty. "At least the water wasn't as dirty as the water at the inn," I remarked.

Jack peered into his cup and grimaced. "I need rum," he said desperately.

"Will he have any?" I asked, referring to Decklan.

Jack shrugged, looking stricken. I rolled my eyes and chugged the rest of my water. Then, I positioned myself on my knees in front of the bars, preparing to run the cup along them to produce that horrible clanking noise.

Before I could commence with my plan, the front door flew open again.

It was Decklan. I dropped the cup and sat down next to Jack innocently as Decklan bent to his knees to speak with us more easily.

"Ah, good to see you're awake, Jack," he said mockingly.

Jack gave him a fake smile. "Good to see you're still captain, Decklan. I thought for sure your crew would have turned on you by now."

Decklan's face turned to an ugly scowl. "I hardly think they'd wise up to me, Sparrow. None of them know what I'm planning to do with them."

I glanced at Jack quizzically, but he only gave a slight shake of the head. Decklan noticed this and turned to me.

"And the great Monica Sparrow...I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape yet," he said, smirking.

"Well, the day is young," I said cheerfully. "You never know; I may break out again and finish you off this time."

Jack laid a placating hand on my arm.

Decklan noticed this and looked amused. "I see. Not so bold this time, with Daddy watching over you."

"No, I'm just tired," I said, grinning.

"Uh-huh." Decklan stood up. "You two will be kept here until Davy Jones comes for you, Jack," he informed us. "We know it's not long until your debt is to be paid. Until then, Mr. and Miss Sparrow." With a final sarcastic smile, he turned and left, shutting the door calmly behind him.

"What's he planning to do with the crew?" I asked Jack immediately.

"He wants to sell them to Davy Jones," Jack said, staring at the door Decklan had just exited from. "He's trying to buy his own life by paying with the lives of his crew...and ours."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "So, how do we get out of here?"

I stared at him. "How the hell would I know?"

"Well, you've been in here once before. How'd you escape last time?"

I huffed impatiently. "I already told you, I used the handcuffs they put on me to pin Decklan to the cell. I doubt they'd fall for that one again," I said darkly.

"Right...I remember. And you used a nail to unlock the irons?" he asked thoughtfully.

"You wanna try to unlock the cell door?" I asked knowingly. "That might work...you'd just have to get one of the nails out, first."

"And that will be no easy task, now will it?" Jack muttered. "Do you have any other plans?"

I shook my head. "How long do we have until Jones comes for you?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

We sighed in unison. "Then we'll have to try the nail idea, I guess," I said sullenly.

"Yeah...but for now, let's see if they've got any rum."

I grinned and picked up my cup. "Okay, but this'll probably hurt your head," I warned. I scooted up to the bars and began running my cup along them.

Jack clapped his hands over his ears as the clanking filled the room.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted angrily. "How can you stand this!"

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad," I said loudly, looking back over my shoulder at him. "It's just your head. Either that, or you're getting old!"

I grinned at his furious expression. He kept his hands on his head, however, and I continued running the cup along the bars, ignoring the noise grating painfully on my ears.

"Besides, this always works!" I shouted, looking over my shoulder again and grinning. Jack had his eyes shut, but he cracked an eye open to glare at me. Then, both his eyes widened in alarm.

I whirled around to see Troy standing in the room, unlocking the door to the brig.

I dropped the cup to the ground and scrambled next to Jack.

"Um, do you have any rum?" I asked shyly as he flung the door open.

Troy seized the collar of my shirt and lifted me up. Terrified, I stood up, finding it better to comply at the moment.

Troy slammed me against the bars, pinning my shoulders, then backhanded me forcefully.

My face was smacked to the side, and I felt a trickle of blood run down my face where one of his rings had scraped my skin. I was about to turn back to spit in Troy's face, but I didn't have to.

Jack had barreled into Troy's legs, knocking him sideways into the other side of the cell. His face hit the bars with a sickening smack, and he slid down the rest of the way.

Unfortunately, he hadn't let go of me when he fell. I was crushed under him, my head at an uncomfortable angle between him and the bars.

I started to punch, kick, and scratch at him before I realized that he was unconscious. I stopped spazzing out and lay limp, panting heavily. Jack seized the back of Troy's jacket and lifted him off of me, throwing him unceremoniously to the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, panting, leaning over me.

"Yeah, think so," I said, sitting up with difficulty. I pushed Troy's legs off me and rolled my head around on my neck.

"Here." Jack took my face and wiped the blood away with a rag around his hand. Then, I recognized it as the cloth from my shirt.

"Why do you still wear that?" I asked, nodding to his hand.

He shrugged. "Just never thought about taking it off," he said.

I smiled. "Something to remember me by, huh?" I asked mischievously.

"Oh, shut up," Jack muttered, but I saw a small smile.

Once his breathing was steady, Jack asked, "So what do we do about him?"

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "I suppose we always could--"

Jack and I realized it at the same time. Our wide eyes met at the same moment and turned to the brig door.

It was sitting wide open.

I let out a little squeal of excitement, clapping my hands together. Grinning, Jack put a hand over my mouth and put a finger to my lips.

"Shh! If someone comes down here, we're dead," he whispered.

I nodded and calmed down, but I was still excited. Then my face fell.

"Jack, how are we going to face his whole crew without any weapons?" I asked, crestfallen.

Jack sighed and considered. "I think we should explore down here," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe we'll find some weapons, but for now, we can take his," he said, nodding towards Troy.

"And we can probably hide down here, too," I said, nodding. "There's a whole bunch of stuff stored down here."

"Then we have a plan," said Jack, grinning. "Get his weapons."

I took off Troy's belt and found a sword, two knives, and a pistol. Jack took the pistol and made sure it was loaded and functional, and I took the sword. We could see no use for the knives at the moment, but we hid them in piles of hay in the cell.

"Ready?" Jack asked, standing up and extending a hand.

"Ready," I said, taking his hand and a deep breath.

We stepped out of the brig room.

Jack peered around the left corner, and I glanced around on the right. Finding no one there, we continued.

We started to explore. Although there was a lot of stuff stored below deck, we could find no weapons.

"They must have a bloody armory," Jack said quietly. "They think they're so sophisticated..."

"Now what?" I whispered.

I could tell from his expression that he had no idea.

Worried, I glanced around, sure that we would be caught.

I was right.

Troy came out of the brig room, rubbing his head and looking absolutely furious.

I tugged on Jack's sleeve, who was looking in the other direction, and pointed desperately. Jack looked, alarmed, but Troy had already seen us.

We raced away, but at that moment, Spraggins came thumping down the stairs, blocking our way.

"What the--" He looked surprised, but didn't miss a beat. He drew his pistol and pointed it between Jack's eyes.

"Drop the gun," he growled.

Neither of us moved. Suddenly, Troy was behind me. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back.

I gasped in pain and shock. Jack heard me and whipped around.

"Alright," he said softly. He dropped Troy's gun, and Spraggins dove to retrieve it.

Defeated, Jack didn't object when Spraggins ordered him to turn around and walk back to the brig. I followed his lead, trying desperately to break free of Troy's hold.

_Geez, it's like the death grip,_ I thought, tears springing to my eyes as he gave my arm another painful twist.

Once in the brig, Jack and I were shoved into the cell and the door was slammed behind us. Spraggins stayed, his pistol trained on Jack, while Troy took his own pistol from Spraggins and ran out of the room.

_To get Decklan,_ I thought, a feeling of dread creeping over me.

"You know, you were a great innkeeper," Jack said to Spraggins, smiling weakly.

Spraggins said nothing and kept his pistol pointed at Jack.

Soon Troy returned with Decklan, whose expression was unreadable. Troy stayed back, his pistol pointed at me. Spraggins joined him at the back of the room.

Decklan, however, moved up to the cell, his eyes burning.

"Tell me what happened," he said softly, but there was no mistaking the fury in his voice.

I glanced at Jack worriedly, but he kept his eyes on Decklan.

"That guy attacked my daughter," he said calmly, pointing at Troy. Troy shot him an evil look, but didn't move his pistol from me.

Decklan turned to Troy. "Is that true?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Troy looked at his captain and shook his head slowly.

"What!" I said indignantly.

"I don't know how they got out, Captain," Troy said, glaring at me. "Sparrow's lying."

"That's not true!" I said heatedly. "Troy left--what are you doing?"

Decklan had begun to unlock the cell door. When it was unlocked, swung the door open and seized Jack.

"What're you--stop!" I exclaimed.

Jack looked alarmed, but he made no move to stop himself from getting yanked out of the cell by Decklan.

Troy moved out of the way and went closer to the cell, keeping his pistol close to me. Spraggins left the room at a nod from Decklan.

There was an extremely tense silence as Troy shut the brig door, leaving me in the cell, staring desperately at Decklan and Jack, my hands laced through the iron bars.

Finally, Spraggins returned--but he wasn't alone. He had brought Jerry with him.

Jack looked up at him dubiously.

"You again?" he said disbelievingly.

Jerry just chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just get on with it," he said with a small sigh.

Jerry grinned and punched Jack in the stomach.

I gasped and winced as Jack doubled over. I glanced at Decklan in shock, and saw that he was watching Jack sputter with amusement.

When Jack stood up again, Jerry slugged him hard in the face.

Jack's head spun to one side. Spraggins laughed openly, and I saw Decklan smirk as Jack touched a hand to his face gingerly.

Jerry punched him again, this time on the other side of the face. Jack turned around completely and slammed against the cell bars, right next to where I was standing inside the cell.

My eyes widened as I saw a trickle of blood run from his nose as he looked at me. I glanced up at the rest of his face, and I was surprised to see that he looked bored. He even gave me a little smile.

I tried to smile too, and I wiped the blood from his face with a finger.

"Thanks, love," he said softly, smirking as Jerry yanked him back again.

This time, Jack was knocked to the ground as Jerry pounded him. By now, I could take no more. If Troy shot me, so be it.

"Stop it!" I screamed, watching Jack roll a bit on his back.

I saw Decklan glance at me, but he ignored my cry. Jerry picked Jack up by his shirt collar and slugged him again in the mouth, knocking him to his knees. Jerry seized Jack's shirt again and pulled his fist back, preparing another punch.

"Stop it!" I screamed again, terrified. "Please, just _stop_!"

Jerry glanced at Decklan, who nodded. Jerry let go of Jack's shirt, letting him slump to the ground. I knelt as he fell back and leaned against the bars of the cell.

We glanced up at Decklan, who was standing over us now. He smirked down at the damage his henchman had done to Jack.

"Maybe that will teach you to behave," he said softly, motioning to Spraggins to unlock the brig door. "If not, we can always beat up your daughter..."

Spraggins opened the door and Jack crawled into the brig, just making it past the door before Spraggins slammed it.

The four pirates left without another word. I went to Jack, who had leaned exhaustedly against the back wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. "Oh, what a dumb question. You just got beat up by the Hulk."

"Hulk?" Jack asked, frowning at me.

"Never mind," I said quickly. "Do you have anything to clean the blood with?"

Jack shook his head. "You?"

"No...sorry," I said, wishing I could be more help.

He shrugged. "No worries. It'll stop eventually, and then I'll clean it up."

I smiled and shook my head. "Whatever. Don't try to pretend it didn't hurt."

"Good!" he said, and brought a hand to his stomach. "That hurt like hell..."

I grinned and wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "I could tell," I said, examining the cut Jerry had left. "Have you been beaten up by him before?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I've had a run-in with him before. I'm surprised I didn't recognize him in Tortuga."

"Maybe you were too drunk," I suggested.

Jack frowned at me. "Probably."

I smiled and leaned back against the wall, too. "Sorry I didn't say anything sooner," I said apologetically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told them to stop, and they did. I didn't expect that," I explained.

"I doubt they would have stopped any sooner, whether you had said anything or not," Jack said thoughtfully. "Besides, you had a gun to your head. I didn't expect you to say anything."

I chuckled and looked at my hands. "It's funny...I never thought I would be afraid of having a gun pointed at me. I always figured, 'Well, if they're bothering to threaten me, they could have killed me by now, so they probably won't.' And now, I'm being threatened every day, scared for my life, you know, and now I was more worried about you than I was me."

Jack was busy watching me pick at my fingernails and didn't answer. Finally, he asked, "How long have you been here?"

Startled, I frowned at my fingernails. "Um...hang on..."

I thought hard, counting the days on my fingers. Finally, I had my answer.

"27 days," I said softly, staring ahead of me. "I've been here for 27 days."

"Has it been that long?" Jack mused thoughtfully.

I nodded mutely.

_27 days...I can't believe I haven't seen my family in 27 days..._ I thought dazedly.

I felt my eyes sting with tears and I looked down quickly at my hands. Jack must have noticed this, because he sighed and sat up.

"Well! It's been a trying day," he said, wiping blood from his nose. "I just got beaten up before midday. I'm going to try to get some sleep, how about you?"

I nodded, looking away so he wouldn't see my tears. I was feeling guilty for not thinking about my family in so long.

We crawled to our opposite sides of the cell, Jack groaning a little. We both laid down and were silent.

Although it was in the morning, I felt as if I had been up all night at some party. I wanted to fall asleep quickly, anyway, so I wouldn't have to think about whether or not I would ever see my family again.

Fortunately, my wish was granted: I fell asleep within minutes.

When I woke up, it was still light out. Confused, I glanced over and saw Jack sitting up, his shirt raised. I watched as he tenderly touched his ribs, where a blue bruise was starting to spread.

"Told ya," I said, sitting up and grinning.

Jack jumped and dropped his shirt.

"Didn't see you there," he muttered, looking away.

"What, forgot you were sharing a cell with me?" I teased, yawning.

He shrugged. "I didn't think you'd wake up for a while."

"What time is it, anyway?"

"I don't know...you slept through the whole day yesterday, and it just started getting light out," Jack said.

"I slept through the whole day?" I repeated. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You did have a long day," Jack said, picking up a piece of straw and twisting it.

"At least I didn't get beat up," I remarked.

He shrugged again. "It wasn't that bad," he said nonchalantly.

I grinned. "Whatever you say, Jack," I said, stretching. "So, what's on the to-do list today?" I asked. "The nail thing?"

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't think so. They'll have a heavier guard now, since we knocked out one of Decklan's best men."

I thought for a minute. "Then I think we should be obnoxious," I said seriously.

"What?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" I asked dubiously. "Come on, if we're gonna stay here, let's make their lives hell!"

"That's ridiculous," Jack said. "Last time it got you marooned."

"Hey, we've both been marooned, and we've both got off fine," I said earnestly.

"Well, we can't be sure--"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "We can't be sure we can't get off an island, but we _can_ be sure that we'll be toast if we're on this ship when Davy Jones comes looking for you!"

Jack sighed and thought for a moment.

"Come on," I said, grinning. "It'll be fun!"

"Fine. But I did have another idea..." Jack said.

"Lay it on me," I said.

"Well...I was thinking, you _are_ the only girl on this ship..."

He trailed off, smiling as if he had just said something terribly clever. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open as I realized what he meant.

I balled my hand into a fist and punched him in the face.

"Ow!" we said in unison. Jack rotated his jaw in pain and I shook my hand angrily.

"You know, most women slap me," he remarked darkly.

"You little--you think you can just--I'm not gonna--" I stammered furiously. "_God!_" I yelled, hugging my hand to myself.

"Ha...ha," Jack said, rubbing his jaw. "You've never punched anyone in your life, have you?"

"No," I said resentfully. "And if my hand didn't hurt so damn much, I'd do it again!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" Jack said defensively. "I thought you were desperate to get out of here! I never even said what I had in mind--"

"You better get it out of your mind, you jackass!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jack said sincerely. "I just want to get out of here!"

"Fine. Fine!" I said, crossing my arms in front of me. "Ya bloody pirate," I grumbled.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?" Jack asked.

"Whatever. Just don't ever mention that sort of thing to me again," I growled.

He put up his hands in defense. "Done."

"Good."

"Good!"

I was still angry with him, but I wanted to do something to get my mind off of what he had been thinking of. "Alright...they'll come down here to bring breakfast soon..." I began, sitting cross-legged and picking up a wad of straw to play with. "What can we do?"

"I don't know. You're the expert," Jack said.

"You're right! It's not like you come up with any great ideas, anyway," I retorted.

Jack was about to reply when the door opened.

"Ah, breakfast!" I said automatically as Spraggins walked in, closely followed by Troy. "What's on the menu today?"

"Rum?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Pizza?" I asked, grinning.

The two pirates ignored us and left.

"What's pizza?" Jack asked through a large bite of stale bread.

"Just a type of food," I said, remembering the taste dreamily. "Believe me, it's way better than this crap."

"Bet it's not better than rum," Jack said gloomily, glancing into his cup.

The rest of the day passed without incident, unless you count Troy blowing up at me yet again when I told him I thought I saw a rat in his hair. I felt bad when night fell, disappointed that I hadn't made much of a blow in the lives of the crew of the _Scylla_.

That night, Jack and I sat in silence after our dishes were taken away. We had run out of things to talk about as the day had passed, and now we were reduced to sitting quietly and staring around the room as we awaited our fate, waiting for the next meal or the time for sleep to claim us.

The next day, Jack and I were woken by the jingling of keys as Spraggins unlocked the door.

I looked up in confusion, squinting in the dull light that filtered into the room from outside.

"Oh, look, Dad, room service," I yawned.

We sat up to see Spraggins and Troy standing outside the brig.

"The captain would like a word," Spraggins said, smiling and revealing his missing teeth.

I glanced at Jack, who was eyeing the two pirates suspiciously. After a moment, he stood up and walked out of the brig. I followed quickly.

On deck, it was an overcast morning. The ship was filled with fog, and the sky was a dull gray, with no clouds distinguishable. I tried to look out to sea to see where we were, but the fog was so thick that I could barely see anything.

Spraggins and Troy led us to Decklan's cabin. When we walked inside, we saw Decklan sitting comfortably in a chair at the head of the table.

Spraggins led Jack and I to chairs next to each other at the table, and he and Troy at opposite us. I stared at Decklan, wondering what he wanted.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" he asked mockingly.

"Well, the service is great, but the food sucks," I said automatically.

Decklan smiled at my cheek. "I'm glad to hear you enjoy the service," he said in mock pleasure.

"Yeah, too bad the waiters aren't much to look at!" I cracked.

Troy looked murderous, but Spraggins just rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to my insults over the past day.

"What do you want, Decklan?" Jack asked, sounding bored.

"Well, first of all, that girl of yours needs to learn some manners," Decklan remarked with a sarcastic smile. "You'd better teach her to respect her betters."

"She already _does_ respect me," Jack said earnestly.

I grinned at him as Decklan chuckled. "How amusing..." he murmured.

"Dude, you should've seen that coming," I said, holding back a laugh.

Suddenly the ship shook. The pirates looked alarmed, and Jack looked around dubiously.

"Cannon fire!" Troy shouted, standing up and knocking his chair back in the process.

Sure enough, we heard a dull whiz and an explosion as another cannon slammed into the hull.

"Get out there, you idiots!" Decklan roared at his crew members.

They ran out the door without hesitation. Then, Decklan turned to Jack and me.

"As for you two--"

There was another explosion, and the ship was pitched sideways. Jack and I fell backwards in our chairs, and Decklan fell to the side.

"Run!" Jack yelled, standing up.

I leapt up from my tipped-over chair and scrambled after him. I heard Decklan's furious yells as we exited his cabin.

Outside, we were greeted by battle. I stared in shock for a while before realizing that Decklan's crew was fighting the crew of the Pearl!

"Come on, we've got to get to the Pearl," Jack yelled in my ear as the cannon fire and gunshots continued. Grabbing my arm, he ran to the side of the ship that the Pearl was on.

Without warning, another explosion knocked me off my feet. Jack whirled around to help, but he was soon knocked down, too. We realized that the _Scylla_ was completely off balance--and that its port side, the side that the Pearl had been firing on, was beginning to sink.

We slid down the deck, and I was forcefully reminded of _Titanic_. I hoped I wouldn't have to tell Jack that I would never let him go.

Jack grabbed a rope that was attached to one of the sails, but I kept sliding, watching in horror as the sea kept coming nearer and nearer...

My nails scrabbled on the deck, trying to find a hold. Finally, I found a loose board in the deck and grabbed it.

I saw Jack slide out of nowhere and felt him grab me around the waist. I let go of the board and let myself be carried along.

The ride didn't last long--we soon hit the water.

I felt myself being pulled down below with the force of the current the _Scylla_ was making as it sank. Luckily, Jack still held on to the rope, and he hauled me up many times.

"How do we get on the Pearl?" I asked desperately, grabbing onto the rope for support.

"I was hoping you'd have an idea," Jack yelled, dodging a falling bucket.

"Well, we can't climb up it...but we _can_ climb up the _Scylla_," I said, a thought brewing in my mind.

"I think I know what you're thinking!" Jack said, looking pleased.

We started up the slope of the deck, keeping out of the way of the crew members who were sliding past us. We wouldn't have made it without the help of that rope.

Finally, we reached the highest part of the ship--the starboard side.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready," I replied, grabbing the rope.

He kicked off and we swung through the air.

"Whooooaaaa!" Jack yelled as we passed through a cloud of smoke.

I just outright screamed, sure I would fall and break my legs.

When we were over the deck of the Pearl, we dropped, slamming into the deck heavily.

Jack jumped up, looking around, and then stopped when he spotted Mr. Gibbs firing across the deck.

"Jack!" he said happily. "It seems our plan worked after all!"

"How did you escape?" I asked him incredulously, speaking loudly over the cannon fire and whiz of bullets.

"Marty was able to slip under the ropes and set us free," Gibbs said proudly, reloading his pistol. After that, we came looking for you. It was easy enough, but we almost lost ya in the storm," he explained.

Jack clapped him on the back. "Thank you, mate," he said sincerely. "I don't know what would have happened if you lot hadn't come along."

"You'll need to get some weapons," Gibbs said.

"Alright, let's go," I said, running to the trapdoor.

Jack and I descended the steps quickly and made for the "armory", where I picked up a sword and Jack picked up a sword and a pistol. I found myself wishing I had learned to shoot, but shoved a pistol in the front of my pants as an afterthought.

We ran up on deck again, only to see that some of the fight had moved to our ship. Some of Decklan's crew had managed to get on the Pearl.

Jack and I immediately started fighting. Jack tucked the pistol into his belt and began sword fighting with Spraggins, while I took on Troy.

I could see the fury in his eyes as we circled, his hatred for me about to boil over. I lunged, not wanting to give him the chance to let his rage take over.

Even though I hadn't had much experience, I still kept Troy at a distance, as we were both dodging bullets and trying to see through the smoke. When a particularly think cloud enveloped us, I swung blindly and finally felt my blade hit something soft.

When the cloud passed, I saw Troy holding his shoulder, where a bright red blossom had begun to form. I didn't wait for him to look up at me--I ran.

Well, I tried to run. I ran smack into someone else.

This someone grabbed my arm tightly, forcing my to drop my sword. Then, he grabbed the pistol and pressed the end against my head.

"SPARROW!" my assailant roared, and I realized with dread that it was Decklan.

"Will you _ever_ leave me alone?" I yelled, trying to break loose, but he twisted my arm towards him, making me cry out in pain.

I heard the gunshots slow and looked around. In the clearing smoke, I saw confused pirates looking around to see what Decklan's thunderous yelling had been about.

Then, through the smoke, I saw Jack's figure walking towards us slowly. When he emerged from the smoke, Decklan pushed me down to my knees and put my pistol to the back of my head, keeping one hand tightly on my shoulder.

"Surrender now, Sparrow," he growled, cocking the pistol.

"That's _Captain_ Sparrow to you, jackass!" I said fiercely, managing to sound braver than I felt.

Decklan chuckled and ran the barrel of my pistol through my hair.

"You're quite a fiery one, aren't you?" he asked, sounding amused. "Untamable as the sea...perhaps Davy Jones will love you, too..."

"No, no, I'm tameable," I said quickly.

"Let her go, Decklan," Jack said calmly. "I don't want to have to beat you in a fight again."

"Oh, a fight won't be necessary," Decklan assured him. "I think you'll be willing to bargain for your daughter's life."

"Yes, please do, if you don't mind," I half-joked to Jack. My chuckle turned into a moan of despair. "Heh heh, oh God, I don't want to die!" I said softly.

"Why don't you shoot me instead?" Jack asked Decklan, as if discussing what color went best with his stupid purple hat.

"What?" I said, alarmed. "Jack, no!"

Decklan considered. "Maybe I will," he said, raising his gun to point at Jack, his hand still horribly tight on my shoulder.

"Monica, run," Jack said just before Decklan pulled the trigger.

I dove to the side of the ship, jumping as far as I could from on my knees. I landed on the side opposite the _Scylla_, but my trip didn't stop there.

An explosion knocked me over the side of the ship and into the water.

_What the--_ I thought confusedly as I surfaced. _What the hell just happened!_

I dove under again as flaming pieces of wood showered the water around me. When I came back up, I saw Jack treading water not too far from I was.

I watched as he climbed onto a large slab of wood, where he turned around and spotted me. He began rowing toward me with his hands.

Spluttering a little in the waves that knocked against the hull of the Pearl, I struggled to swim towards him. It was hard work, as we were both getting knocked off course.

Finally, I grabbed his hand and pushed myself up onto the makeshift raft, coughing up water.

When I took a deep breath, I knew.

I knew I would be going home soon.

I don't know how I knew it, but I did. I looked at Jack, confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm going home," I said wonderingly. "I know it. I don't know how I know it, but I do."

Jack looked almost crestfallen. "But...but we just killed the bad guy," he said lamely.

"Yeah, about that," I said quickly. "What exactly just happened?"

"The pistol he took from you backfired and exploded," Jack explained, moving over so I could sit down. "I was surprised; I didn't think it would have enough powder to cause an explosion."

"_You_ were surprised?" I asked, grinning. "I thought he was gonna shoot you."

"Nah, I knew what I was doing," Jack said, returning the smile. But then it faded. "So...you're going home?"

I felt a bittersweet feeling growing inside me. "Yes...I want to thank you for saving me all those times, and for letting me stay with you, and tell Mr. Gibbs I'm sorry I snapped at him when he was afraid of me, and I really enjoyed being on the Pearl, and it was really cool being your daughter, and I wish you could come with me, and I don't want to leave, but I want to see my family again..."

"Thank _you_ for helping me with the key," Jack said seriously. But then he looked stricken. "The drawing!" He exclaimed.

He pulled out his compass and handed to me. I focused on finding the key so I could go home, and the arrow pointed due west again.

"Thank you!" Jack said, taking the compass.

"Glad I could help," I said, feeling exhilarated. "And...Jack?"

"Yes?" he asked, clipping the compass back onto his belt.

"I had an awesome time this past month," I said sincerely.

"I had a badass time, too," he said, smiling.

"And...well...I just want to..."

"What?"

I took a deep breath. "I like you."

He looked surprised. "Wow, Monica. These are strong feelings. Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

I nodded excitedly.

"I mean it! Don't say it if you don't mean it!" Jack said warningly.

"I mean it, Jack--I like you!" I exclaimed, tears springing to my eyes.

"Well...I like you too," he said somewhat lamely.

I squealed with delight. "Ooh, Jack, you've made me the happiest girl in the world!" I shouted, flinging my arms around his neck.

At first I felt nothing, but then he placed his hands on my back.

As we hugged, I felt kind of daring. _Why not,_ I thought. I'm about to go home anyway...

I broke the hug and kissed him squarely on the lips.

We stared at each other. My eyes widened when I didn't go back home.

"Uh..." I said stupidly.

"What was that?" he asked, put I noticed a slight grin.

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Nothing...just a goodbye kiss," I said, my red face betraying my cool nature.

He smirked at my embarrassment. "You're a lousy kisser," he laughed.

"Hey, I've never kissed anyone in my life before!" I exclaimed, laughing with him. "Man, this is awkward..."

"Oh...in that case..." he trailed off.

He leaned in without warning and kissed me hard.

At first, I was surprised, but then I burst out laughing.

Jack pulled back, looking mollified.

"What?" he asked, as if unsure if I was entirely sane.

"I just kissed Captain Jack Sparrow!" I squealed. "_Twice!_"

He grinned. "That's something to be proud of?"

"When it's your first kiss, it is," I said, grinning ruefully. "But now, I have to go...don't get into too much trouble without me, okay?"

"Likewise," he replied, suddenly serious. "Goodbye, Monica."

"'Bye, Jack..."

And I was hurled upwards, blinded by the bright light and deafened by the whooshing in my ears.


	17. Chapter 17

I squeezed my eyes shut as I soared through the air. As before, the blinding light surrounded me and air whooshed by me as I flew.

Finally, as I opened my eyes tentatively, I saw a small spot of light ahead of me. My eyes widened as I slowed down, heading straight towards the hole.

I shut my eyes again as I was squeezed through it. There was the sensation of going through a tunnel, and then I landed on something hard.

I hardly dared to open my eyes and look around. What if I hadn't ended up home, but somewhere else?

I opened my eyes. Sure enough, I was sitting on the floor of my laundry room.

I blinked, wondering what to do. I slowly stood up and realized that I was in my modern, mercifully barf-free clothes.

_I'm not wet, either,_ I thought wonderingly. _What the hell's going on!_

Shocked, I moved a hand to my neck to see if the burn was still there.

It wasn't.

I gave a little whimper of confusion. Was it possible--had I dreamed up the whole thing? Or had I really been missing for nearly a month?

This thought seized me tightly. _Oh, God, Mom must be worried sick!_ I thought, panicked, as I ran from the laundry room.

"Mom?" I called, running to her room. "Mom, where are you?"

There was no answer.

I spun around and thundered upstairs, hoping to find my sisters, my mother--anybody!

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called, roaming around the house.

I found no one.

I felt tears of frustration sting my eyes. I had missed my family for 29 days--and now I had no idea where they were!

I walked to my room. I was shocked to find the TV still on, with my _Pirates_ DVD still paused in the same spot.

I heard a small movement behind me and whirled around instinctively.

I looked around, seeing no one, but then my eyes dropped to my purple beanbag--and I saw my dog.

"Rex!" I exclaimed, dropping to my knees and hugging him. He didn't move, but gave a little sigh.

"Didja miss me, buddy?" I asked, sitting back and ruffling the black fur on his head. "I missed you!"

I sighed as Rex rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

"Isn't _anyone_ happy to see me?" I murmured, standing up.

I walked dejectedly downstairs, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. I was suddenly reminded of Jack...would I ever see him again?

I let the tears flow silently. I had just experienced a range of emotions: boredom, amusement, anger, fear, elation, confusion, and frustration--some in this world, some not--and I let them get the best of me.

I returned to the dryer and opened it, half-hoping to see the familiar light and go see Jack again.

All I saw was a pile of dry clothes.

I jumped as I heard the door open. I went to the kitchen and saw my mother, my 18-year-old sister Michelle, and my 21-year-old sister Alison coming in, dresses in tow.

"Hello, Monica," Mom said, dropping the keys on the counter.

I stared at her. Wasn't she happy to see me? I had been gone for almost a month!

No one noticed my incredulous look, however. Then something dawned on me...

"How long were you gone?" I asked, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

"Um...only about an hour," Alison said.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

I racked my brain desperately. _I watched _Pirates for about thirty minutes, I thought. _Then I came down to do the laundry...I put the wash in the dryer...it went for a minute...then I found the sock and put it in..._

The dryer had run for 29 minutes. I had gone back in time for 29 days.

"Did you get the laundry done?" Mom asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I said, staring dazedly at her. "I got it done, alright..."

A few weeks later, I went with my friends to see _Dead Man's Chest._ They didn't understand why I was so excited. I mean, they knew I was obsessed, but I was bouncing off the walls as I watched the previews.

Luckily, none of them saw me wipe a tear from my eye as I saw Jack for the first time. I had missed him so much...I couldn't help but wonder if he missed me, too.

I grinned through the whole cannibal island scene, reminiscing about my own adventure there. I laughed as I saw Jack nibbling on the toenail.

No one understand when I let out a huge gasp when Elizabeth smashed a bottle over Norrington's head. I brought a hand up to the back of my head, remembering how much it had hurt.

As Elizabeth kissed Jack, I had mixed feelings. First, I was confused. There was no doubt in my mind that they didn't love each other. I was outraged that she had done it and felt sorry for Will. I also felt a strange sense of pride: I had kissed, him, too, and the whole scene only reminded me of it. And I also felt a tiny twinge of jealousy.

When it was shown what she had done, I couldn't help smiling as I remembered chaining Decklan to the bars of my cell. I felt confident that Jack would get out of it.

I cried at the end. I tried to hold back my tears as the kraken devoured the Pearl...and Jack.

I was rubbing my eyes miserably as Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Marty went to Tia Dalma's. I couldn't believe it...he couldn't be dead...he couldn't be...

The ending caught me off guard, though. My jaw dropped open as Barbossa came on screen.

The theatre erupted in discussion as the credits began. I didn't join in as my friends talked excitedly. My mind was focused on not bursting into tears.

I struggled through the credits, smiling and nodding with my friends, who luckily didn't notice my discomfort in the dark of the theatre.

The last scene cheered me up, though. I smiled weakly as I saw the dog perched on the throne, the cannibals doing the same dance they had for Jack and me.

I was silent on the ride home. I barely heard my friends as they jabbered the whole way. My mind was numb; all I could see was Jack charging the kraken and disappearing.

The movie haunted my dreams, too. I kept seeing the Black Pearl getting crushed in pulled under...I awoke every night in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

It just wasn't the same watching the two movies after I had lived the experience--been pirating with Jack and the crew of the Pearl. I found myself half-wishing the whole thing had never happened so I wouldn't have to be miserable.

Now, whenever I saw Jack on a poster or something, I felt a horrible tugging sort of feeling--almost like homesickness, but not quite. I couldn't put my finger on the feeling--it had felt like I had lost one of my best friends, I guess.

Another thing that made me miserably was my sense of adventure. I had had the time of my life on the Pearl--well, technically, off it, too--and here...there was nothing. Nothing to perk my interest, nothing to feel passionate about, nothing to get me to feel that thrill I got when having a good time with Jack.

My sisters, who were staying for the summer, noticed my strange behavior. Once, Michelle caught me leaning against the dryer dejectedly, muttering to myself about innkeepers and cannibals. She had just insisted that I go to bed, looking concerned.

I watched _The Curse of the Black Pearl_ as much as possible, just to remember the Pearl and Jack.

There was no doubt about it, my experience was making my present life miserable. Although I was happy to see my family again, I missed my pirate life.

I took every opportunity to do the laundry, hoping to be sucked through, but it never happened.

I knew my sisters worried about me, but they never said anything. They gave me long hugs the day they left. They asked if I wanted to go with them to the airport, but I declined. I wanted some time alone.

As they drove off, I wandered into the laundry room. I smirked at the innocent-looking dryer at the back of the room.

"I'm never going to get to go back, am I?" I asked it, leaning against the wall.

I could have sworn I saw a flicker of light shine from the cracks in the door.


End file.
